El crucero de los locos
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Pacifica y Dipper habian tomado ese crucero para reavivar su matrimonio lo que no podian saber es que no serian los unicos Pines a bordo.
1. Chapter 1

Un muchacho se encontraba en la oscuridad de un pequeño laboratorio, trabajando sin parar, no parecía tener más de 25 años, el cabello era castaño y corto dejando la marca de una osa mayor en la frente, se veía cansado, su barba estaba un poco crecida y descuidada y su ropa estaba sucia y manchada, además de tener varias ojeras, aun así tecleaba rápidamente en una computadora, hasta que sonrió de repente

-¡LO HICE!

-¿Que pasa Dipper?

Stanford Pines entro rápidamente, también parecía sucio y cansado

-¡Tío logre descifrar las inscripciones que encontramos en esta expedición!

-¿EN VERDAD?

-¡ASÍ ES!

Dipper tecleo rápidamente en la computadora y varias imágenes aparecieron en esta, algunas explicando los significados palabras completas y debajo un texto traducido

-¡ESTO ES ESTUPENDO DIPPER! Ahora podemos…

-¡SIGUES AQUÍ! ¿Pero… pero que rayos? ¡DIJISTE QUE IRÍAS A DESCANSAR!

Dipper y Ford voltearon hacia la entrada, una atractiva muchacha pelirroja estaba en la puerta echa una fiera, estaba ataviada con unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco viejos y una camisa de leñador pero a diferencia de los otros 2 su ropa estaba limpia y ella si se veía descansada, volteo a ver a Ford aun enojada

-¡Y usted también!

-Wendy… acabamos de hacer un… -Dipper-

-Si si si ya sabes que son esos dibujitos, pero tu dijiste que te irías a casa

-Wendy no es para… -Ford-

-¡Y usted dijo que lo dejaría! Seguro que ni siquiera ha llamado a casa para avisar que ya llego… ¿No has llamado a Pacifica verdad?

-Pues…

-¡Lo ve!

Wendy volteo hacia Ford como si el tuviera la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-Solo le encargue una pequeña tarea que no podía espe…

-Todo lo que hay en este laboratorio lleva esperando siglos, puede esperar un día o dos… Tú, ve a descansar

Wendy señalo a Dipper

-Y usted… si no va a ir a casa a menos póngase algo limpio…

Los 2 suspiraron derrotados

-Si señora…

Dipper salió hacia la puerta, Wendy espero a que este saliera y suspiro un poco

-No se por qué te pones así

-Porque deja su vida de lado, ya lo sabe, no es la primera vez que los encuentro así después de semanas de estar trabajando pero acaban de volver de una expedición, fueron 2 semanas por Dios… en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera ha podido enviar un mensaje, debe tener vida fuera de este laboratorio

-No seas tan dura con el chico, yo trabajaba mucho más cuando tenía su edad

-Si pero usted estaba solo y sin familia

Ford se quedó callado unos segundos y finalmente asintió

-Tienes razón…

Dipper salió de su oficina sin alcanzar a oír lo que Wendy decía, quitándose su bata y poniéndola de cualquier manera en un perchero para después agacharse y recoger una gran y gruesa mochila y echándosela con facilidad a su espalda, como si no pasara nada, para después tomar su celular para ver la hora, se quedó quieto viendo la foto de una bellísima joven como fondo de pantalla, con una sonrisa tranquila

-Al menos poder verte después de este tiempo

Dijo para si mismo y en eso vio una notificación que no había notado antes, ya que era del día anterior, la abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¡ESTOY MUERTO!

En una sala de reuniones en un enorme y lujoso edificio, cuyos ventanales tenían una hermosa vista de la ciudad de noche, varios hombres con trajes costosos, sentados en una mesa de juntas, miraban atentamente una presentación dada por una hermosa mujer, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta su cintura, era un poco alta y las curvas de su cuerpo apenas podían ser disimuladas por el traje que llevaba, su rostro con mucho menos maquillaje que el que usaba de niña tenía una gran y confiada sonrisa, mientras notaba y anotaba como un logro que la mayor parte de las miradas estuvieran enfocadas en su presentación y no en su cuerpo, frente a ella la severa mirada de Preston Northwest solo asentía en silencio a cada palabra que decía su hija, a cada risa que sacaba con algún comentario ingenioso, a cada pregunta perfectamente contestada que les hacían desde su público pero también miraba de reojo a varias de esas personas, algunas aún mayores que el, anotando mentalmente a quienes la miraban con más deseo que interés por lo que decía, pero sin molestarse por eso

-Bueno si no hay más preguntas, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta presentación

Las luces se encendieron y los hombres siguieron en silencio hasta que uno de ellos se levanto

-Gran trabajo… bien… me ha convencido estaré encantado de hacer negocios con usted

-Me gustaría a mi también

-Y a mi

Varios más se levantaron y la sonrisa de Pacifica se ensancho pero de inmediato Preston se puso frente a ella estrechando manos muy animado y hablando con los asistentes a la reunión, Pacifica se encogió de hombros, después de todo en eso era mejor su padre que ella, que desde que había comprendido como era su familia realmente, tenía poca paciencia con esa gente rica, elitista y estirada, empezó a guardar sus cosas un maletín

-¡Por supuesto que debemos celebrar esto!

-Claro… claro… por supuesto yo invito –Preston-

-¿Y su adorable hija vendrá, señor Northwest?

El cuerpo de Pacifica se tensó al escuchar eso y un gran trabajo le costó mantener su sonrisa al ver la mirada de deseo que no podía ocultar un hombre obeso y mucho mayor que su propio padre, aun así se las ingenió para no parecer grosera ni molesta

-Lo siento mucho, debo llegar a casa

-Vamos señorita ¿No puede darse el lujo de relajarse un poco?

-Lo siento, además soy Señora, me están esperando para otro compromiso pero igual gracias por la invitación

-Pacifica

Preston se acercó molesto a esta mientras los hombres salían de la habitación enfrascados en una conversación sobre a donde irían a comer

-¿Se puede saber por qué dijiste eso Pacifica? Sabes que esos hombres solo nos compran…

-Nos compran por que las cosas que desarrollamos son buenas, no por que quieran… hacer algo más conmigo y lo sabes, no dije nada malo solo la verdad, estoy casada, ¿Recuerdas? Y hace semanas que no veo a Dipper por estar con tu proyecto, soy ejecutiva de esta empresa no ramera

-No estoy diciendo eso

-Igual te lo recuerdo, con permiso… ha y si tienes problemas por cómo te he hablado quéjate con el jefe o déjame tu renuncia en mi escritorio.

Pacifica paso al lado de Preston pero sintiendo la ira de ese hombre aunque le daba igual, hacía muchos años que había dejado de tenerle miedo a su padre, suspiro un poco y tan pronto salió una mujer se acercó a ella

-¿Señora Pines es verdad que ya se va?

-Si

-Qué alivio… creí que no se había acordado

-¿Acordado? ¿De qué?

-NO ME DIGA! Hay… señora Pines lo siento se que me pidió que lo recordara pero con la presentación de hoy no… no recordé nada y…

-No te preocupes estuvimos igual ahora, ¿Qué te dije que me recordaras?...

-Susurros-

-¿QUE QUE?

…

Dipper llego a un lujoso edificio de apartamentos y subió en un elevador, corriendo y con un paquete en las manos, tan pronto la puerta se cerró, del otro lado del piso, Pacifica llego corriendo y subió por otro elevador con un paquete en las manos, ambos hacia el último piso, el elevador se abrió, fueron rápidamente hacia una puerta sin siquiera fijarse en quien estaba en el pasillo hasta que frente a la puerta se quedaron helados al verse frente a frente

-Di… Dipper…

-Pacifica… ha…

-Pero… pero que… que traes puesto? Y esa mochi… no me digas que vas a salir…

-No, vengo llegando

-¡LLEGANDO!

Pacifica se puso roja al escuchar eso, por la vergüenza, Dipper había salido y no se había enterado, Dipper la miro fijamente

-¿Si y tú? No… espera… ¿Que traes ahí…?

Pacifica rápidamente puso el paquete en su espalda

-na… nada… yo…

Los 2 se miraron y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros

-Olvidaste nuestro aniversario –Los 2 al mismo tiempo-

Dipper suspiro pero aliviado no le tocaría castigo en cambio Pacifica de verdad parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara

-Si… bueno… ¿entramos…?

-Creo que si

Pacifica que tenía las manos más libres ya que su paquete era mucho más pequeño, abrió la puerta y al encenderse la luz revelo un lujoso departamento, con una sala desde la que se veía por un ventanal el horizonte y la ciudad iluminada una vista que ambos amaban

-Entonces te fuiste dos semanas…

-¿No lo sabias? Te deje un recado

-No, yo te deje un recado de que saldría… y quizás no volvería a ca… me quede con mi padre por la presentación del nuevo producto y estuve dos semanas fuera… te deje recado también…

Dipper cogió un papel debajo de un retrato de fotos y Pacifica uno pegado debajo del gancho donde Dipper solía colgar sus llaves

-Aquí está el recado –Los 2 al mismo tiempo-

Los 2 se miraron y rieron mientras Pacifica ponía su paquete en una mesita pensando en que seguramente no habría nada de comestible en casa después de todo ese tiempo

-Dime que traes algo de comer en ese paquete

-Si, un pastel de chocolate… ¿tu?

-Una botella de vino

-Para mí suena perfecto

Pacifica se volteo y sorpresivamente, la mano de Dipper se coló en su espalda atrayéndola a el, esta lo miro a los ojos y sin más se besaron lentamente, pero Pacifica se separó casi al instante

-Creo… que debemos asearnos un poco antes… sobre todo tu te vez… am…

-¿Horrible?

Dipper rio un poco era consciente de que no se había afeitado en varios días, además de que seguro parecía muy cansado ya que así se sentía igual Pacifica no parecía estar en buenas condiciones, su cabello aunque perfectamente peinado se veía un poco descuidado y tenía pequeñas ojeras y los ojos rojos pero Dipper no lo mencionaría ni loco solo acaricio el rostro de esta

-Bueno… pides el

-El del cuarto

-Jajaja está bien

Pacifica se alejó unos pasos un poco roja y finalmente dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia una recamara, salió unos segundos después con varias prendas y las dejo en una cómoda

-Te dejo esto entonces

Pacifica entro de nuevo a la habitación, suspiro un poco y encendió la luz, la habitación era una amplia recamara con cama matrimonial, había un tocador en una esquina y un vestidor a un lado, Pacifica tomo algunas cosas y entro a un baño, desvistiéndose rápidamente, encendió al regadera, el agua caliente rápidamente alejo mucho del cansancio que tenía su cuerpo por lo que solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que esta le cayera por algunos minutos hasta que se decidió y comenzó a lavarse pero sin dejar de pensar, molesta, en lo que había sucedido

Incluso en su noviazgo, en universidades diferentes con ella estudiando mercadotecnia y Dipper haciendo un doctorado, ellos jamás habían perdido el contacto, siempre se hablaban, se escribían, lo que fuera, ahora que estaban casados, ambos se habían ido de casa durante semanas y ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta, Pacifica pensó un poco cuando había sido la última vez que habían hablado y no pudo evitar entristecerse cuando recordó que había sido 5 días antes de que ambos se fueran… con el paso de los años el amor entre ellos no había disminuido, pero cada vez hablaban menos, cada vez tenían menos tiempo para los otros o estaban juntos, cada vez más cansados, mas apurados y más ocupados para dedicarse tiempo entre ellos al grado de que habían olvidado algo así como su aniversario, ninguno de ellos jamás habla olvidado esa fecha en todos los años que llevaban juntos, se habían casado el mismo día que cumplían aniversario de ser novios y ya eran 10 años de eso.

Pacifica finalmente salió del baño y se miró al espejo del tocador, tenía una camisa amplia de manga corta que llegaba hasta las rodillas, pensando que quizás debió ponerse algo mejor para una noche con su marido después de estar tan alejados pero ella sabía bien la respuesta a por que no lo había echo, simplemente estaba agotada, después de días enteros trabajando en la presentación a veces sin siquiera dormir, no podía hacer mas

Salió de la habitación y sonrió al ver que Dipper al parecer había salido mucho antes del baño que ella, ya que ahora en la mesita de la sala estaban ya dos rebanadas de pastel en dos platos y la botella de vino en hielo, con dos copas servidas, Dipper traía una camisa sin mangas y los pantalones del pijama, Pacifica se acercó a el y se sentó, Dipper se sentó junto a ella

-Bueno pues…supongo que felicidades por otro año juntos…

-¿Solo supones? Jajajajaa… felicidades… porque ya llevo seis años aguantando a este nerd

-¡Oye! Yo…

-Y no diras que me estas aguantando a mi Pines porque soy perfecta, lo sabes

-Claro que lo eres

Los 2 chocaron las copas y bebieron un poco, Pacifica volteo a ver a Dipper sintiendo una oleada de deseo que hacía tiempo no sentía… pero igual que ella, Dipper parecía cansado, sus ojos estaban rojos, ella misma sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo, este la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, un beso breve pero cariñoso, solo que por alguna razón Pacifica supo que no llegarían a mas esa noche, ambos simplemente no tenían fuerzas para más, Pacifica se recostó en el pecho de Dipper cerrando los ojos, dándose cuenta de que incluso permanecer despierta le costaba trabajo, pero tratando de recordar algo, hasta que finalmente recordó… hacia más de seis meses había sido la última vez que habían estado juntos, se separó un poco de Dipper

-Mason…

-¿Que… que sucede cariño?

Dipper dejo la copa a un lado para acercarse a ella, cuando Pacifica lo llamaba por su nombre es que había problemas, Pacifica suspiro, pero dándose cuenta de que los dos, sin querer, se habían alejado, ya era raro los días en que simplemente se miraban, aun más los que comían juntos como ese día o que estaban juntos

-Tu… creo que… ya te debiste dar cuenta ¿verdad?

Dipper asintió, él también había pensado en eso después de darse cuenta de que no solamente había pasado de viaje dos semanas sin que su esposa lo supiera, si no que el mismo ni siquiera pensó en llamarle o mandarle mensaje una sola vez mientras trabajaba

-¿Que… que podemos hacer? –Pacifica-

-yo…

-¡PODRÍAN HABLARME A MI ANTES QUE NADA!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dipper se levantó volteándose rápidamente sorprendido por el súbito grito de alguien que se había acercado por detrás y dispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea que se hubiera metido… y en eso Pacifica que también salto lo hizo hacia el haciendo que esta quedara colgada de su cuello y en sus brazos enrojeciendo ambos, escucharon risas y se acercó una atractiva muchacha, traía unos jeans ajustados y un suéter de color rosa con un diseño muy extravagante, su cabello era castaño y largo hasta la cintura, guardaba un gran parecido con su hermano pero al crecer su rostro había adquirido rasgos más finos y eso sumado a la expresión alegre y sonriente que siempre tenía y al brillo de sus ojos la hacían una mujer muy bella

-Mabel… -Dipper-


	2. Chapter 2

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENTRARAS EN NUESTRA CASA! ¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACÍAS AQUÍ? ¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE? Esta imbécil siempre hace lo que quiere…

-También te amo cuñada…

Pacifica se puso roja del coraje y la vergüenza y camino a la cocina, aun sin dejar de murmurar furiosa, mientras Mabel algo roja tomaba un sorbo de té, que había preparado para intentar calmar a su furibunda cuñada pero notando también la mirada enfadada de Dipper en ella haciendo que esta se encogiera de hombros

-Ha… sorpresa… hermanito… vine de visita…

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

-Una semana…

-¿Llevas una semana aquí?

Pacifica se acercó y a pesar de estar enfadada puso una tercera porción de pastel de chocolate frente a ella para después sentarse al lado de Dipper, ella asintió

-Sí, una semana, pero ninguno de los dos había llegado

-Pero pudiste al menos llamar –Pacifica-

-A este, no lo pude localizar y en el laboratorio me dijeron que había salido –señalando a Dipper- y a ti, que estabas ocupada con no sé qué y no podían conectar la llamada

Pacifica se golpeó la frente, eso no debería haber sucedido

-Entonces…cuando llegamos…

-Bueno estaba dormida, no los escuche hasta que Dipper salió del baño y para cuando me arregle y salí pues… amm… no sabía como interferir… igual menos mal, porque en serio necesitaban llamarme, pero no sé por que pienso que no lo hubieran echo

-¿Y para que querríamos llamarte?

-Doy terapia de parejas… ¿Recuerdan? Y… ustedes en serio necesitan ayuda, por lo que me han dicho

Pacifica asintió sintiéndose como si Mabel la estuviera regañando aunque no había el menor rastro de hostilidad o ira en sus palabras, pero sonrojándose un poco por que Dipper bajo la mesa apretó su manos suavemente, Dipper sabía bien que aunque jamás lo dijera, Pacifica respetaba mucho a su cuñada

-Bueno y pues… entonces ammm… ¿Que nos podrías decir? –Dipper-

-Bueno algo que creo que ustedes mismos se han dado cuenta, en su relación no hay nada malo, sigue existiendo cariño, amor… hasta deseo –Sonrió con picardía haciendo que Pacifica se pusiera roja- pero simplemente lo dejan de lado, pasa a segundo plano cuando se trata de su trabajo, no los culpo los dos siempre han sido obsesivos, tu Dipper con tus investigaciones, misterios y esas tonterías y Pacifica al ser perfeccionista… así que les recomiendo unas largas vacaciones

-¿Unas qué? –Pacifica-

-Vacaciones, vamos desde su luna de miel no han tenido un viaje juntos… tómense unas semanas, pueden hacerlo, Pacifica tu eres prácticamente quien manda en tu empresa y tu Dipper, si tío Ford no te da permiso… yo hablare con el

-Pero… fenomeno nos pid…

-Les estoy pidiendo nada, se los ordeno, lo mejor para un problema como el suyo es alejarse de todo, centrarse totalmente en su relación y en nada mas…

Pacifica asintió, Dipper volteo a verla

-Bueno… ¿Tu que opinas?

-Pues…

…

Dipper entro al laboratorio, era un edificio grande y muy bien iluminado, pero con la apariencia de un museo con varias vitrinas repartidas por todo el lugar, con figuras a tamaño real de varias creaturas fantásticas y finalmente un gran escritorio de madera en el que Wendy se encontraba tecleando muy concentrada en una computadora, al lado había una puerta grande de madera, que daba a las verdaderas oficinas, Dipper camino hacia ella y de repente se quedó quieto

-Wen… Wendy…

-¿He? ¡DIPPER NO!

Dipper estaba justo con el pie frente a un hilo pero tensándolo, no podía moverse, volteo hacia arriba y vio una lata de pintura justo sobre su cabeza a punto de caer, trago saliva

-¡DIPPER VAMOS TRANQUILO RESPIRA Y RETROCEDE!

Dipper obedeció pero sintió otro hilo detrás de su otro pie y se quedó quieto

-Hay no… -Dipper-

-Hay no… -Wendy

-HAY SI!

Desde detrás de un estante asomaron 3 caras pelirrojas y pecosas, que miraban animados la escena, Dipper se quedó quieto mientras Wendy se acercaba… y rápidamente desenfundo una pistola disparando…

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tres niños lloraban desconsolados sobre el escritorio al lado de una lata de pintura en tamaño microscópico, Dipper los miraba nerviosos mientras Wendy parecía querer que se la tragara la tierra, uno de los niños, la única niña, traía el pelo largo y atado en dos coletas, los otros dos niños tenían el pelo peinado como un tazón, los tres eran idénticos fuera de sus peinados, traían un pantalón y una camisa escocesa como las que Wendy usaba

-Así que… trajiste a los niños aquí he…

-Si… no tuve opción, es que la niñera hoy no fue… yo ha… si hay proble…

-Olvídalo ya te he dicho que puedes hacerlo y tío Ford seguro dice lo mismo, no es la primera vez que los traes

-Menos mal… igual ustedes deberían estar en el salón de empleados y no aquí, Billy, Mandí, Hugo

-Pero es que…

-En ese lugar…

-No hay nada que hacer…

-Si pero… amm…

-Miren niños

Dipper se inclinó hacia los niños sonriéndoles haciendo que los niños dejaran de llorar, los niños se llevaban muy bien con el y cada vez que tenían vacaciones de la escuela, como esa vez que eran las vacaciones de verano, su padre los dejaba con Wendy, su padre era el hermano mayor de esta.

-En mi oficina tengo la consola de videojuegos, vayan al salón de empleados y espérenme ahí antes de salir pasare y se las instalare, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Gracias tío Dipper!

Los 3 niños se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta y entraron cerrando al final, Wendy se dejo caer en la silla agotada

-Uff… te debo una Dipper y perdona…

-Siempre me agrada ver a tus sobrinos…

-Si pero no se que hare con ellos, tienen dos meses de vacaciones y cada vez están peor…

-Si lo se… pero bueno no dan problemas aquí por mi, mientras evites que enojen a tío Ford, puedes traerlos siempre que quieras… ¿por cierto tío Ford?

-Se encuentra en su laboratorio

-Bien… por cierto Mabel esta en la ciudad

-¿En verdad? ¡Eso si es una buena noticia! Hace meses que no la veo

-Esta en casa

-Gracias

Wendy tomo el teléfono y llamo mientras Dipper atravesaba la puerta

Ford se encontraba trabajando en su computadora, a su lado en video llamada se encontraba Stanley

-¡ENTONCES HARÁS ESO!

-Si Stan, que dices, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-¡CLARO! Mañana mismo estaré ahí

-¡Ya es un trato seis dedos! ¡Por fin tienes una buena idea!

-Si si de acuerdo entonces te espero en casa

Ford apago la pantalla y en ese momento Dipper entro en la habitación

-¡DIPPER! ¡No creerás lo que descubrimos! Bueno no importa nos iremos mañana vamos a…

-No iré tío Ford, justo venia a hablar contigo

-¿No iras? Bueno aun no te digo a donde y…

-Tío Ford me asentare varios días, tomare las vacaciones que se me deben del laboratorio

-¿He? ¿Pasa algo chico?

Dipper dudo un momento, quería mucho a su tío, era su tutor y su mejor amigo, pero en lo que se refería a cosas como las relaciones era bastante intolerante y miope aun así se tragó el miedo y le conto a grandes rasgos que su relación con su esposa no estaba del todo bien y de las vacaciones, sugeridas por Mabel, que habían decidido tomarse

-ya veo… ¿No puedes posponerlas?

-A esta hora Pacifica ya pidió las suyas

-Bien entonces… bueno supongo que no hay opción, has lo que creas mejor…

-¿He? ¿En serio?

-Si, tu te lo pierdes… igual estaremos fuera 2 meses así que tienes tiempo de poner todo en orden, quizás me lleve a Mabel ya que dices que está aquí

-Bien gracias tío… bueno quizás ya no te vea antes de irnos, suerte

-Claro… claro chico

Dipper salió de la oficina y fue a la suya, tomo una consola, paso a ponérsela a los trillizos en el salón de empleados y salió al mostrador donde Wendy hablaba sin parar con Mabel en el teléfono

-Si pero debiste decirme estamos por irnos… si... si… ha…

Dipper se acercó al escritorio y vio algo extraño, sobre este estaban unos folletos, tomo uno y se lo metió al bolsillo pensando que lo habrían dejado para publicidad pero era algo que le interesaba, se despidió de Wendy con la mano y se dirigió a la salida, Wendy sonrió y de repente escucho un grito en el teléfono

-¿ESTAS DE BROMA? –Mabel-

-No es en serio… si… si los 2 meses… si llevare a los niños, están de vacaciones conmigo ¿Recuerdas?... si… si... ¿Que no le diga nada a Dipper? ¿Por que? Es perfe… si… si tienes razón –Wendy suspiro- De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos mañana…

Wendy colgó el teléfono pero sonriendo un poco

-Que manipuladora se ha vuelto esta niña… pobre Pacifica, se le caerá la cara de envidia

Pacifica se encontraba en su oficina, pero con una enorme sonrisa y llena de energía mientras ponía varios papeles sobre su escritorio y guardaba otros más en un maletín, su secretaria rio un poco al escucharla tararear una canción mientras lo hacía, jamás la había visto tan animada en los años que llevaba trabajando para ella pero con la noticia que le había dado

-Entonces dos meses enteros

-Si dos meses

-Jamás creí que el señor McGucket le fuera a dar tanto

-Bueno… pues en realidad…

-Flash back-

-¡TOMA EL TIEMPO QUE NECESITES! TRES MESES, SEIS MESES UN AÑO!

-¿Pero… está seguro?

-¡SIIII! Además tu eres accionista de la empresa, ¿Eres dueña de qué? ¿30 porciento? ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Soy de las que mas tra…

-Se que trabajas y por eso lo mereces vete, todo lo que tu quieras

-¿PERO QUE ESTA LOCO?

-¡SII! Ahora largo de aquí

Un segundo después le cerraba la puerta en la cara, Pacifica estuvo unos segundos contando hasta 10… y después decidió agarrar las semanas que le debían y se fue con una enorme sonrisa

-Fin del flashback-

-Entonces…

-Bueno entonces tu también podrás irte de vacaciones estos días, ¿De acuerdo? Creo que también te los debía…

-Si señora gracias pero…

-¡PACIFICA!

La secretaria dio un brinco y volteó a ver a Preston que estaba entrando, la chica se puso roja, Preston la intimidaba mucho, Pacifica le puso varios papeles en las manos

-Acaba de ordenar todo esto y puedes irte

-Si señora Pines

La secretaria salió y cerró la puerta

-¿Que pasa papa?

-Pacifica quiero hablar contigo…

-Ha si yo también ve…

Preston empezó a hablar sin importarle interrumpir a su hija

-Recordaras al señor…

-El que quiso invitarme a la comida ayer, ¿verdad? Bueno eso no importa…

-Claro que importa Pacifica, es un hombre que esta muy…

-Interesado en mi como ha habido como veinte estos años ya sabes mi respuesta

-PACIFICA NORTHW…

-Pines papa, Pines… ¿Que no recuerdas cual es mi apellido? Desde el día en que me case con Dipper me llamo Pacifica Pines

-Y sigues siendo mi…

-¡Y DIPPER SIGUE SIENDO MI ESPOSO TE GUSTE O NO!

Preston retrocedio ante la mirada furiosa de su hija, rara vez la habia visto tan enojada

-Así que si ese hombre me busca… Le dices que estoy de vacaciones con MI marido… y si vuelves a insinuarme algo como lo de hoy… ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

Preston se hizo a un lado y Pacifica tomo su maletín y salió volteando a verlo con una sonrisa

-Te veré después de mis vacaciones papi

Pacifica salió de la oficina dejando a Preston boquiabierto y sorprendido por su reacción, sin denostar ninguna emoción bajo el elevador, llego al lobby luego al estacionamiento, subió a su auto… y se dejó caer en el asiento finalmente empezando a respirar alarmada y sorprendida aun por lo que se había atrevido decirle a su padre, aun agitada, su padre a pesar de tantos años aun la aterrorizaba, se empezaba a calmar cuando soltó un grito, su celular había sonado de pronto, rápidamente lo tomo y contesto

-Ha… Dipper… eres… eres tu…

-¿Pasa algo? Te oyes extraña

-No… solo me asusto el celular…

-Déjame adivinar ya le dijiste a Preston que te irías

-Si… salió más o menos como me lo imaginaba pero vaya que costó trabajo

-Esa es mi chica, sabía que lo lograrías

-Si… bueno ¿Ya sabes a donde iremos?

-Si ya lo sé, pero te lo diré en la noche

-Ha ¿No me puedes dar una pista?

-Veremos mucho el mar, mucho sol, nadaremos mucho

-En ese caso podre pensar en que llevarme

-Justo eso te iba a sugerir lleva a Mabel de compras hoy

-¿he? ¿A Mabel? Por que…

-Debo arreglar aun algunos asuntos aquí y no llegare a comer, pero si haces compras será mejor que sea ahora para comenzar a hacer las maletas tan pronto volvamos

-De… de acuerdo, pero pagaras tú lo que compre la loca esa

-De acuerdo

-Dipper… amm… ha…

Pacifica se puso colorada y por alguna razón, sabía que este sonreía del otro lado de la línea

-Y yo a ti

Dipper colgó dejándola totalmente colorada, se encontraba en un pequeño estudio dentro de su casa, pero tal como le había dicho a Pacifica, estaba solamente tomando unas cosas para volver a salir, pero mirando el folleto que había encontrado en el escritorio de Wendy, un crucero de lujo por varias islas tropicales… sabía que a Pacifica le encantaría, pero también que le daría un ataque cuando supiera que se irían al día siguiente por lo que había usado la excusa de salir con Mabel sabiendo que ella aprovecharía para conseguir todo lo que quisiera llevar al viaje sin ningún tipo de presión

-Solo espero que Mabel no me deje en banca rota…

Pensó un poco preocupado por eso…

Mabel caminaba junto a Pacifica en los pasillos de un gigantesco y lujoso centro comercial, mirando hacia todos lados sorprendida, sintiendo que perdía una fortuna solo por caminar por ese lugar, en cambio Pacifica no parecía estar impresionada lo mas mínimo por eso, Mabel solo la siguió, hacia años como regalo de graduación, tanto ella como Dipper habían recibido muchísimo dinero de su tío que se había vuelto rico gracias a varios inventos, inventos que seguía comercializando en la empresa del viejo McGucket donde Pacifica trabajaba, pero mientras que Mabel había usado ese dinero para su universidad y empezar a trabajar, Pacifica se había apoderado de el de Dipper mas o menos sin su permiso y usando los contactos de su familia había logrado aumentarlo tanto que según ella, ya no estaban tan lejos de la inmensa fortuna que habían tenido antes de que Bill apareciera hacia años, pero eso hacia que en ocasiones como esa, Mabel se sintiera un poco mal ya que odiaba que su hermano o su cuñada compraran cosas para ella, pero aunque ganaba muy buen dinero no era capaz de darse lujos así.

-Bueno entonces… ha…

-Mabel

-¿Si?

-No quiero que estés pensando en cosas como el dinero, lleva lo que quieras…

-Bueno… ¿Tu que llevaras?

-Iremos al mar así que solo una ropa cómoda y unos trajes de baño… y bueno… ammm…

Mabel la miro traviesa y tomándola de la mano la jalo con fuerza

-¿Hey a donde vamos?

-¡Por aquí!

Entraron en una tienda que tenía unos carteles con unas mujeres muy bellas en atrevidos bikinis, Pacifica miro alrededor pensó un segundo y sonrió

-Buena idea… pero ¿Segura que tendrás cuerpo para usar algo de aquí?

-¿Que? ¿Crees que no?

-no, una cosa soy yo Pines que tengo lo que se necesita… pero tu

Mabel inflo los cachetes furiosa

-¡YA VERAS!

Mabel camino aireada hacia una sección de la tienda alejándose de Pacifica, ella espero unos segundos… y finalmente se dirigió a otra dedicada a otro tipo de prendas… cuando Mabel regreso varios minutos después, vio como Pacifica le daba la tarjeta de crédito a la empleada

-¿Que paso?

-¿Ha? Nada solo vi algo que me gusto y lo compre de una vez

-Aja… entonces… ¿Solo compraras eso?

Pacifica negó con al cabeza y paso al lado de Mabel mirando varias exhibiciones pero notando como Mabel traía algunos en las manos

-¿Tu llevaras eso?

-Si, hace mucho que no voy a nadar

-No creas que te llevaremos con nosotros

Mabel rio un poco y Pacifica arqueo la ceja era la expresión que Mabel usaba cuando ocultaba alguna gran verdad, la última vez que la había visto es cuando sabía que Dipper le pediría matrimonio

-Tu estas ocultando algo fenómeno

-No… o bueno nada que te afecte a ti o a Dipper pero… te lo diré cuando vuelvan

-Bien

Pacifica camino hacia los trajes de baño viendo varios, Mabel le mostro uno

-Este se me vera bien, ¿Por que no te llevas uno?

Pacifica tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo al ver el traje, era un traje de dos piezas, pero el sostén eran caritas de gato, de color rosa y venía acompañado de orejitas de gato, la pieza inferior también tenía algo que parecía una cola y Pacifica estaba totalmente segura de que eso no era para nadar

-No me interesa

-¿Que pasa? Si es bonito, dime que tiene de malo

Mabel usaba a propósito una voz infantil y dulce, que sabia que exasperaba a su cuñada, pero esta le sonrió con suficiencia mientras señalaba el sostén del traje

-Que eso es para ti… yo necesito a menos unas 2 tallas más en esto, para mi figura esto no sirve, fenómeno

Mabel gruño fastidiada ante lo que ella le decía, mientras Pacifica miraba varios trajes de distintos tipos y cogía algunos, de lo poco que le había dicho Dipper es que sería un viaje largo, aprovechando al máximo que los dos tenían alrededor de dos meses de vacaciones para relajarse, pero de reojo Pacifica miraba a Mabel sin atinar a comprender por qué ella también los veía como si fuera a comprar varios y descolgaba varios modelos, pero pensó que ella estaría aprovechándose de la oferta de su hermano, que había prometido pagar todo lo que comprara, Mabel también la espiaba pero para sacar algo para molestarla un poco, por más que hubieran crecido, las dos seguían a veces como perros y gatos… de repente Pacifica se quedó viendo una diminuta prenda y luego paso de largo sin tocarla, Mabel sonrió con suficiencia

-¿Que pasa… es muy atrevido para ti?

Mabel se acercó y levanto el bikini comprendiendo inmediatamente por que Pacifica no lo había tomado, ya que eran solo dos pequeñas conchas y una más grande en la parte inferior que sin duda no cubrirían más que, con suerte, lo más indispensable, Pacifica abrió y cerró la boca y Mabel que había estado a punto de abandonar la broma, inmediatamente desecho la idea al verla, sabía que si existía algo que Pacifica jamás haría, seria mostrar alguna vulnerabilidad o falta de confianza o algo a lo que no se atreviera estando ella enfrente

-Claro que no, solo que no es mi estilo

-¿Por que no? Siempre estas presumiendo tu figura y… ¡YA SE! Desde la última vez que fuimos a la playa engordaste ¿Cierto?

-¡YA QUISIERAS!

-Ha no entonces… no te atreves… quien lo diría la confiada Pacifica Elsie Noroeste tiene pena

Pacifica se enfureció mucho mas al escuchar que Mabel usaba su segundo nombre

-No es verdad… Pines…

-¿Ha no? Pruébalo

-¡Por supuesto!

Pacifica le quito el traje para comprarlo también pero tan pronto lo hizo Mabel levanto la mano con 4 dedos extendidos

-4, Pacifica

-¿He?

-4 trajes… escogeré 4 trajes para ti y los usaras…

La sonrisa de Mabel se ensancho aún más si era posible

-O tienes miedo…

-¡MIEDO YO! Ha… de… ¡DE ACUERDO PERO TAMBIÉN ESCOGERÉ 5 PARA TI! ¿Te atreves fenómeno?

-¿5 PARA MI? ¿Y YO POR QUE?

-¿TE ATREVES O NO?

Mabel retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada maniática de Pacifica dándose cuenta muy tarde de que había presionado demasiado y sacado su lado competitivo y semi-psicopata obsesivo que tenía cada que competían con algo

-De acuerdo… eso hare… tal parece que el único que se divertirá con lo comprado aquí será Dipper

Susurro para si Mabel cuando Pacifica ya alejándose empezó a ver varios trajes pensando con cual castigar a Mabel, esta sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros aceptando ese destino, después de todo serian gratis y nadie le decía que debería usarlos

-Al menos con algo te pagare hermanito

Dijo para si pero en voz baja, sabiendo muy bien que aunque no los usara en público, seguramente Pacifica se aseguraría de que Dipper la mirara con esos trajes puestos, horas después, detrás de un muy cargado empleado, que llevaba montones de bolsas, al entrar se encontraron con un desorden, habían apartado varios muebles y 4 cajas grandes estaban en la entrada, además de una mochila de viaje que lista para partir, el empleado dejo el carrito con todas las bolsas de las compras al lado de la entrada y se fue cerrando la puerta

-Pero… 'Dipper que es esto?

Dipper salía del pasillo, leyendo un cuaderno, volteo a verlo y se encogió de hombros

-Quería preguntártelo, vinieron a traerlos hace hora ¿Tu los pediste? Tienen el logo de la empresa

Pacifica se acercó a una de las cajas, eran grandes cajas de color blanco, de un metro y medio de largo y medio de ancho, Pacifica señalo la mochila y en su expresión se notaba que estaba realmente furiosa, en eso Mabel comprendiendo todo salto de inmediato

-¡Seguro es para mi! ¿Es para la expedición verdad?

-¿Expedición? –Pacifica-

-Si, tío Ford se ira a una y Dipper se negó a ir por su viaje así que iré yo en su lugar, le pedí que me enviara lo que podía necesitar

-¿En… en serio…?

Todo el enojo de Pacifica se apagó en un segundo, Mabel la miro y se levanto

-Es cierto creo que te traje algo, a ver… creo que estaba por aquí

A propósito se volteo y les dio la espalda buscando algo en sus bolsas, tan pronto les dio la espalda, Pacifica se aventó a los labios de Dipper y le dio un intenso beso en los labios, cuando Mabel se volteo esta estaba a su lado como si nada, pero roja, Dipper en cambio estaba despeinado y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, sonrió un poco

-Bueno luego las sacare… entonces… ¿Estas cajas las hacen ustedes? –Mabel-

-Si en la compañía, recuerda que muchas de las cosas que vendemos son diseños de Dipper y de Ford así que parte de sus honorarios en tener los equipos que quieran pero… esto me parece muy excesivo es… un equipo que hicimos para exploraciones del ejercito

-¿Del que? –Dipper-

Pacifica se acercó a una de las cajas y pasando su mano por una parte del metal de esta, apareció una pantalla, tecleo rápidamente un código y la tapa de la caja se elevó un poco y después se abrió hacia los extremos, desplegándose un completo equipo que hizo que Mabel y Dipper abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

En la parte superior de la caja había un rifle de aspecto imponente y futurístico, una pistola y algo que parecía ser el mango de una espada, en la parte de abajo había un montón de herramientas, desde lo que parecía ser una casa de campaña desplegada, varias latas de comida, un gps, bengalas, cinceles, martillo, una pequeña batería de cocina, cuerdas, equipo para escalar, un garfio volador del que Mabel se apropió inmediatamente con un grito de júbilo entre varias cosas mas, Dipper se acercó y levanto el rifle sorprendiéndose por su peso

-¿A donde rayos piensa ir tío Ford que necesita esto?

-No se pero no es letal, son armas de choque, nada de esto es letal

-¿En serio?

Pacifica bufo un poco tallando sus sienes

-Dipper, si leyeras los memorandos que te envió sobre que vendemos lo sabrías…

-Si bueno… lo recordare

Dipper volvió a poner el rifle en su lugar, la caja se cerró de nuevo y se selló, pero aun no comprendía por que la necesitaban y más aun por que necesitaban cuatro

-Bueno entonces… ¿Mabel nos puedes decir algo de lo que planea hacer tío?

-No puedo no me dijo nada, solo que si quería unirme a una expedición que organizaría y le dije que si, eso es todo

-Bueno entonces…

-Bueno entonces podemos cenar, encargue algo de comer

-Claro… supongo…

-Bueno iré a dejar esto a mi habitación

Mabel tomo varias de las bolsas y se fue, Pacifica noto la cara espantada de Dipper al ver la cantidad de cosas que había comprado

-Tú le dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera…

-Debo empezar a poner límites a esos permisos si es de dinero

Suspiro un poco haciendo que Pacifica riera, todo el enfado había desaparecido pero notaba como Dipper miraba un poco ansioso las cosas que habían llevado para la expedición, pero logro distraerlo y poco después los 3 cenaban en el comedor pues ya casi anochecía, Dipper riendo un poco por las ocurrencias de Mabel mientras Pacifica, intentaba parecer seria y no hacerle caso pero ahogando la risa en algunos momentos mientras comían, después de eso se pusieron a desempacar las cosas que habían comprado y para sorpresa de Pacifica, Dipper dijo que quería tener el equipaje echo esa misma noche y dejar todo listo para partir, Mabel le había contado que se iría al día siguiente con Ford por lo que el resto del día se pasaron entre cerrar la casa, sacar cualquier cosa que pudiera echarse a perder en el refrigerador y hacer maletas, Pacifica tampoco comprendía por que Dipper llevaba dos maletas llenas para el solo cuando ella era normalmente la que traía mucho equipaje pero este no contestaba ninguna pregunta y solo se dedicaba a ver las cosas que Pacifica le había comprado para el viaje.

Hasta que finalmente, ya esa noche, Pacifica ya se encontraba acostada, cuando Dipper se sentó a su lado, Pacifica volteo sonriéndole, cuando vio que Dipper sacaba algo

-Bueno creo que es hora de que te diga

-¿Que cosa?

Se incorporó un poco en la cama y Dipper le paso unos papeles, a la luz de la lámpara, Pacifica se encontró viendo los boletos para un crucero de lujo durante dos meses por varias islas tropicales

-Pero… esto…

-¿Que te parece?

-¿Estas van a ser nuestras vacaciones?

-Si… te gus…

Antes de terminar de contestarle Pacifica lo había jalado y le estaba dando un intenso beso en los labios, que Dipper correspondió hasta que unos momentos después se separaron

-Mi amor… me encanta… de verdad… por eso tanto secreto pero ¡Es increíble! Hace años que no voy a uno de estos pero… y yo que creí que ibas a ir a esa expedición y… es increíble… ¿Por que islas serán?

Dipper se acomodó a su lado y abrió un follero que le habían enviado, en este se veía el diseño de un enorme crucero de lujo en el que se alcanzaba a leer que había varios restaurantes, tiendas, un centro deportivo, piscina, etc. Pero las islas le parecían extrañas a Pacifica

-Son islas con más territorio virgen que habitado, igual tienen sus ciudades y pueblos, pero la mayor parte de ellas tienen zonas vírgenes… podemos explorar, ir a caminar por el bosque… cosas como esas

Pacifica asintió mirando el folleto y de repente sus ojos abrieron como platos

-Di… Dipper… ¿Ya viste eso…?

-Si, el barco sale mañana a medio día

-Pero… pero… ¡ES MUY PRONTO! Sabes todo lo que

-Ya compraste todo lo que había que comprar, ¿No?

-Pero quien viene a la limpieza

-Ya le avise

-Las maletas

-Ya las hicimos

-Y Mabel

-Sabe que nos vamos, le conté y dijo que guardaba el secreto, ella se va mañana también a la expedición con tío Ford muy temprano, además ella no sabe a dónde vamos solo que nos vamos mañana

-¿En serio? Bueno… no le digas

-¿Por que no?

-Por que quiero enviarle una foto de nosotros en el crucero mientras ella este muriéndose de calor en un sitio alejado de la mano de dios escarbando en la tierra con tu tío

-Ha… bueno…

Pacifica volteo y le sonrió besándolo despacio, pero este solo la abrazo, ella comprendió, en ese momento estaban cansados y habría que madrugar al día siguiente, por lo que se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día se encontraban ya en el puerto, Mabel les había dado un abrazo y después de algunos chistes sobre lo que harían en su viaje se despidió, llevándose también las 4 cajas, finalmente ahora se encontraban en una fila para subir al lujoso crucero, Pacifica traía una camisa de tirantes y un short y Dipper una camisa desfajada blanca y unos jeans, esperaron hasta que finalmente los dejaron subir al barco, un hombre grande y de bigote y pelo castaño los recibió en la entrada

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es William y soy el capitán del barco, por favor suban… buenas tardes

Dipper y Pacifica saludaron al capitán y después pasaron adelante precedidos por una empleada mientras el capitán seguía saludando a los demás pasajeros

-Nos alegra tenerlos aquí señores Pines, la travesía durara 2 meses, haremos varias escalas y mientras tanto, habrá una pequeña fiesta esta noche… aquí está su habitación

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando llegaron a una puerta y al abrirla se vieron frente a una lujosa habitación, con una cama matrimonial, un baño privado y una pequeña salita con un centro de entretenimiento, dentro ya estaba su equipaje

-Es hermosa –Dipper-

-Si… ha se siente tan bien

Pacifica se dejó caer al colchón con una sonrisa, mientras Dipper ponía las maletas al lado de la cama pero sin ponerse a desempacar aun

-Están a punto de partir, ¿Vamos a ver?

-Mmm no…

Dipper se sintió jalado de repente, antes de que se diera cuenta, Pacifica estaba sobre el sentada en su cintura

-Ahora… puedes verme y ni tu ni yo… estamos cansados

Dipper no dijo nada, pero en cambio solo la jalo hacia el y la beso suavemente, Pacifica correspondió el beso mientras sentía que las manos de Dipper entraban bajo su camisa… y de repente escucharon una explosión al lado

-¿PERO QUE PASO? –Pacifica-

-No se, quédate aquí

Dipper se levantó rápidamente saliendo de la habitación, Pacifica sin pensarlo se levantó y salió corriendo tras él, Dipper miraba una puerta de la que salía humo y de repente, de esta y tosiendo, salieron…

-¿TÍO STAN? ¿TÍO FORD? –Dipper-

-¿Chico?

-¿WENDY? ¿MABEL?

-¡OXIGENADA! ¡PACIFICA!

Dipper y Pacifica se quedaron viendo boquiabiertos a los demás… cuando del camerino salieron también los 3 sobrinos de Wendy

-¡TÍO DIPPER!

-¿TAMBIÉN VIENES A LA EXPEDICIÓN?

-¡Y TAMBIÉN VIENE LA TÍA PAZ! ¡Que bien! ¡Estaremos viajando juntos todas las vacaciones!

Todos se miraron sin comprender…


	3. Chapter 3

En el pasillo del barco todos se miraban como si los otros fueran una aparición, cuando escucharon gritos

-¡LA EXPLOSIÓN VINO DE AQUÍ!

Antes de que supieran que pasaba, varios marineros y el capitán del barco llegaron corriendo

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? ¡ESCUCHAMOS UNA EXPLOSIÓN!

-Si… si… tranquilo amigo no fue nada grave, un equipo electrónico que traíamos tuvo un desperfecto y fue lo que ocurrió no pasa nada –Ford-

-¿Equipo? Esto es un crucero de re… espere, ¿Usted es el hombre que haría una expedición científica aprovechándose de mi barco?

-Así es, somos nosotros y pagamos mucho dinero para que no nos molestaran –Stanley-

-Aun así, el trato era que los dejaría llevar su equipo y los pondría en camarotes contiguos, además de darles un camarote especialmente para su laboratorio… ¡PERO EN NINGÚN LADO DECÍAN QUE IBAN A EXPLOTAR MI BARCO! ¿QUE COSAS TIENEN AHÍ?

-Nada que dañe su precioso barco, solamente instrumentos electrónicos muy delicados, uno de los cuales se rompió, todo fue registrado por seguridad cuando subimos y le hemos pagado muy bien por hacer esta expedición, si quiere interferir con ella el trato se cancela, deberá reembolsarnos el dinero… y regresarnos a tierra –Stanley-

Pacifica no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante lo que dijo Stan, el barco ya había zarpado y no podían volver, tampoco creía que después de los daños el capitán pudiera autorizar que les regresaran el dinero, aunque sabía que si revisaban el equipaje probablemente encontrarían cosas no muy legales, seguramente Stan se había encargado de que las armas pasaran sin ser registradas pagándole a alguien, pero aun así era un riesgo… de repente el capitán volteo a verla a ella y a Dipper.

-Lamento lo que paso señores Pines pero ellos rentaron los camarotes de lujo del barco al igual que ustedes… ha… quizás pueda cambiarlos de camarote ya que parece que los señores no se preocupan en guardar silencio pero…

Stan iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero se cayó, eso era cosa de Pacifica y Dipper, que habían hecho ese viaje para estar solos y ahora estaban justo del lado del camarote que usarían para las investigaciones, pero Pacifica dio un paso enfrente

-Y sin duda ese camarote será mucho menos lujoso que el que pagamos… déjeme adivinar, de ínfima categoría por que los de mayor precio están todos vendidos

-Ha… este… si vera… ha pero… les descontaremos el pasaje por las…

-Y eso no hará que estemos 2 meses en unas condiciones que no pagamos, ¿No es así?

-Bueno… pues…

-Nos quedamos, pero ustedes

Pacifica volteo a ver a Stan y Ford que no pudieron evitar retroceder un poco

-Van a mudar su laboratorio, Wendy, te quedaras en este camarote

-Pero ya… -Stan-

-¡HE DICHO!

Todos callaron, incluso el capitán, pero Dipper no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, nadie parecía estar dispuesto a contradecir a Pacifica o a siquiera desobedecer uno de sus deseos, cuando ella quería, podía ser la persona más dominante e intimidante que Dipper conocía, el capitán nervioso, asintió y se retiró de inmediato sin decir nada con los marineros que lo habían seguido, cuando se apartaron, Pacifica volteo a ver a Dipper con una mirada asesina pero Mabel se puso rápidamente frente a ella

-Espera espera no es lo que piensas… Dipper no sabía que iríamos en este barco y nosotros que ustedes vendrían –Mabel-

-Es…

-Es cierto yo no sabía… ¿Que rayos paso? –Dipper-

-Bueno es extraño que… -Ford-

-¡NADA DE EXTRAÑO! El follero que falto… Dipper no me digas que tomaste uno de los que estaban en mi escritorio el día que fuiste a pedir las vacaciones –Wendy-

-Si, de ahí vi lo del crucero

-Y eran los folletos informativos que tomamos cuando decidimos hacer el viaje aquí… tu no le dijiste a Mabel que irían a este crucero, Mabel tampoco y por eso los dos grupos acabaron juntos -Wendy-

-Jajajajajajaja cielos, si no fuera porque son ustedes, no creía que eso fuera posible, mira que hacer el mismo viaje de vacaciones sin darse cuenta –Stan-

-Bueno eso no importa ahora que todo se arregló –Ford-

-Nada se arregló, tienen que mudar el laboratorio –Pacifica-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas de broma? Ya vamos por la –Stan-

-Van a mudar el laboratorio tal como lo dije, AHORA

Todos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ponerse firmes

-Voy a guardar mi equipaje –Wendy-

-Si, yo… voy a empezar a desconectar los equipos –Ford-

-Yo ayudo –Stan-

-y yo –Mabel-

-Niños

Los 3 sobrinos de Wendy que ya habían empezado a caminar detrás de esta se detuvieron de golpe, viendo a Pacifica como si vieran un monstruo aterrador, Ford, Stan y Wendy ya se habían alejado, los 3 niños se acercaron a ella como corderitos al matadero, Pacifica los miraba fijamente… y antes de que los niños vieran tenían 3 billetes de 10 dólares frente a ellos, Pacifica les sonrió

-Vayan a divertirse

Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los 3

-¡SI TÍA PAZ!

Le arrebataron los billetes y salieron corriendo, Pacifica rio un poco y volteo a ver a Dipper

-No digas nada Pines… ven

Lo tomo de la mano y los 2 entraron en su camarote, Pacifica enrojeció un poco al ver que Mabel estaba con una enorme sonrisa frente a la puerta del camarote de al lado pero la ignoro y entro al suyo junto con Dipper, para después voltear a verlo, Dipper trago saliva algo acobardado

-Paz… no…no creerás que yo sabía de esto… yo…

Pacifica lo miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro abrazándolo

-No creo que Mabel me mentiría luego de que ella fue la que nos ordenó dejar esas ocupaciones atrás y hacer este viaje… así que… bueno… creo que tu…

Pacifica miro al suelo y antes de darse cuenta Dipper la abrazaba, esta volteo a verlo un poco sonrojada

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Crees que voy a dejarte para ir a trabajar con tío Ford?

Esta solo asintió mientras Dipper acariciaba su rostro

-Te lo dije y se lo dije a tío Ford… estos dos meses son solo para nosotros

-Pines…

Pacifica sonrió y sus labios se acercaron y en ese momento… un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación de al lado los hizo dar un salto, Pacifica, totalmente roja, golpeo la pared

-¡PERO QUE NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE CALLADOS! –Pacifica-

-Ha… cariño

-¿QUE?

El grito de Pacifica fue mas un rugido haciendo que Dipper retrocediera un paso, Pacifica pestañeo y rio un poco

-Jajajaja cobarde

-Vamos si que das miedo

-Yo no do… ok si doy… pero me encanta que me tengas miedo… así puedo tenerte controlado

-Eres una malvada

-Soy una Northwest Dipper, por supuesto que soy… mal… vada…

Dipper la había puesto contra la pared besándola un poco

-Que pasa, te quedaste callada, malvada

-Ca… calla… mmm…

Dipper empezó a besar su cuello… y en ese momento se escucho otro ruido a un lado mucho más fuerte tanto que la pared tembló un poco

-¡HAAA SUFICIENTE!

Pacifica se hizo a un lado y camino hacia una maleta de la cual saco dos camisas blancas de manga corta, viejas, que solo habían llevado para dormir, le tiro una a Dipper y después, volteándose para darle la espalda, Dipper vio que se sacaba la camisa revelando un sexy sostén de encaje, el cual también se quito

-Amor…

-Cállate y ponte eso Pines

No se volteo y solo se puso la camisa blanca encima tal como estaba, para cruzarse de brazos esperando a que Dipper se cambiara, pero este estaba aun rojo y viéndola fijamente, Pacifica trago saliva sonrojándose un poco

-Ponte eso Dipper… solo… porque si dejamos a ese par la mudanza… estaremos así todo el día y quizás hasta mañana

-Ha… creo que si

Dipper rio un poco nervioso y se saco también la camisa, Pacifica sonrió pero un poco sonrojada, aunque Dipper se veía como un chico flaco y un poco alto, su pecho y brazos estaban surcados de duros músculos, producto más de las aventuras que tenía con su tío Ford y de que su tío Stan le enseñara boxeo que de simples ejercicios, algo que a Pacifica le encantaba, Dipper finalmente se puso la camisa y dejo la otra en una silla

-Y bueno…

-Bueno pues… vamos…

-Si…

Ambos aún se seguían viendo con los ojos encendidos por el deseo, cuando se escuchó otro golpe fuerte

-Si mejor vamos –Los 2-

Rieron caminando ambos a la salida cuando se escuchó otro golpe mas

-Por eso dijiste que se fueran al camarote más lejano…

-Si

-Chica lista

Pacifica le sonrió y ambos salieron y fueron rápidamente a la habitación de al lado, al abrirla se quedaron quietos, la habitación al igual que la suya tenía una pequeña salita que podía servir también para comer, una cama matrimonial, baño, una pantalla de tv con varias películas, estéreo, todo lo que alguien desearía, pero todo estaba arrinconado en una esquina y en el resto del lugar había aparatos extraños regados por todos lados, en vez de ordenar o guardarlas cosas, Ford y Stan se encontraban en medio de la habitación peleándose

-¡FUE TU CULPA QUE SE CAYERA!

-¡LA TUYA SEIS DEDOS TU ERES EL DEBILUCHO DE LA FAMILIA!

-¡YO HE VENCIDO COSAS QUE TE VOLVERÍA LOCO EL SOLO CONTEMPLARLAS!

-¡VAYA CON RAZÓN VOLVISTE SIENDO UN VIEJO MUCHO MAS AMARGADO Y CHIFLADO QUE NUNCA DE TU VIAJE!

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ESO DE NUEVO!

-¡O QUE VAS A HACER TRAER A TU AMIGO ELFO GAY A ATACARME!

-¡GAYLOGAS NO ES MI AMIGO VINO A MATARME! ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELA? ¡ES UN CAZA RECOMPENSAS DE LA DIMENSI…!

-¡HAAAAA YA DEJA LOS MALDITOS NÚMEROS!

Wendy, lejos de separarlos, solo jugaba con su celular, resignada a que ese día probablemente dormiría en su camarote original y sin esperanzas de que ese quedara disponible… en una semana, mientras Mabel veía aburrida a sus tíos discutir y volteo a ver con una sonrisa a Pacifica y Dipper

-Por fin… creí que tendría que ir por ustedes para echarles agua fría

-Sabias que vendríamos –Dipper-

-Crees que no conozco a mi cuñada… que bueno ahora que ella está aquí estamos salvados –Mabel-

-¿Salvados? –Wendy-

-Si, solo mírlala

Pacifica miraba sin expresión a Ford y Stan

-Hay… no –Dipper-

-¿Que pasa? No… se mueve

Wendy se puso frente a Pacifica, le paso la mano frente a la cara, le hizo gestos, nada, hasta que Dipper la tomo de los hombros apartándola

-Va a explotar, no te acerques

-No me…

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES?!

En ese momento la gente que celebraba el inicio del barco volteo, en la playa, las gaviotas salieron volando, los peces se alejaron, todos voltearon a ver hacia la zona de camarotes de lujo del barco, un marinero se acercó al capitán

-¿Ca… capitán… vamos a ver?

-no… no grumete… no vayan

-… Capitán

-¿Si grumete?

-Gracias

De vuelta en el camarote, Ford, Stan, Mabel, Dipper y Wendy miraban a Pacifica, esta no parecía enojada, fuera de tener el ceño levemente fruncido, pero todos, sobre todo Dipper, sabía que estar bajo esa mirada de desprecio y enojo de Pacifica daba más miedo que la mayoría de los monstruos que habían enfrentado, Ford y Stan tragaron saliva, se miraron luego a Pacifica… y se señalaron el uno al otro

-El empezó –Los 2-

-¿Importa… quien empezó? –Pacifica-

-… … … No señora…

Wendy y Mabel dejaron caer la mandíbula al ver a ese par de ancianos tan mansitos, como si fueran niños traviesos respondiendo a su madre, a una madre muy muy estricta, Dipper rio y se las cerro, ninguna de las 2 conocían a su esposa enojada de verdad

-Bueno… ya que no importa… van a guardar todo, a limpiar… y a hacerlo ahora, ¿bien?

A pesar de que la voz de Pacifica era tranquila, calmada y no se notaba el menor enojo en su tono, los 2 se encogieron, Pacifica frunció apenas un poco mas el seño… y los 2 finalmente se pusieron a trabajar, Pacifica sonrió mientras se ataba su cabello en una coleta

-Como rayos…haces… eso… -Mabel-

-Créeme no quieres saberlo –Dipper-

-Bueno entonces… ¿me das una mano con esto Dipper? Y ustedes dos pónganse a trabajar

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a Dipper se lo pudes y a nosotras nos lo ordenas? –Mabel-

-Dipper y yo no trabajamos en esto solo ayudaremos

Mabel cerro la boca, Wendy rio un poco levantándose mientras Pacifica miraba unas grandes cajas blancas, se acercó y aparto a Pacifica

-Soy mejor para esto no crees…bueno Dipper, cuando quieras

-De acuerdo…

-A la una, a las 2

Wendy súbitamente aplico fuerza y levanto una de las cajas, junto con Dipper, salieron rápidamente, Mabel rio y Pacifica abrió la boca para hablar cuando escucho algo caerse, las 2 hicieron una mueca

-¿POR QUE NO TIENES MAS CUIDADO STANLEY? ¡ESTE EQUIPO ES MUY COSTOSO!

-¡TU DEBERÍAS FIJARTE A DONDE VAS!

-¡ME FIJE TU ERES EL QUE ESTA METIÉNDOSE EN EL CAMINO DE TODOS!

-E…

-¡USTEDES 2!

Los 2 se pusieron firmes, Mabel rio un poco al ver la cara de miedo que ponían, Pacifica señalo el otro contenedor de armas

-¿Que? El chico y We…

-Necesitamos ir más rápido, no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí toda la tarde

Ford y Stan se callaron, sobre todo porque Pacifica tenía razón, habían tardado horas en meter todo al laboratorio y no hubieran podido de no ser porque el capitán había prestado personal para ello y habían obtenido permiso para abordar muchas horas antes que el resto de los pasajeros, ahora el trabajo seria mucho más rápido porque solo se trataba de llevar los equipos de un camarote a otro pero igual tardarían

-Pues llévenlo ustedes –Stan-

-¿Nosotras, cargar cosas pesadas?

Pacifica uso un tono de voz excesivamente dramático y afectado como si fuera una mujer en apuros de película viejita, Stan iba a soltar una carcajada cuando Ford le puso una mano en el hombro

-Tiene razón Stanley, ellas son mujeres y no pueden con cosas como estas, terminen de desconectar los equipos y guardar los cables nosotros nos ocuparemos de las cosas pesadas, ven Stanley

-PERO PERO PERO PERO

Stan a regañadientes termino siguiendo a su gemelo, tomaron otro de los contenedores y se alejaron bufando, Mabel rio un poco, se habría preocupado de que sus muy ancianos tíos hicieran esas cosas de no ser porque sabía lo fuertes que eran realmente, luego volteo a ver a Pacifica, se había dado cuenta de que Pacifica se había aprovechado de que mucha de la mentalidad de su tío Ford seguía siendo la de la época en que aun trabajaba en el portal.

-Eres una malvada

-Por supuesto que lo soy… bueno empecemos con esto

Pacifica fue a los equipos y comenzó a apagarlos y desarmarlos, junto con Mabel, por unos segundos ambas trabajaron en completo silencio hasta que Pacifica sintió una mirada encima de ella y volteo, Mabel la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que significaba que tenía ganas de molestar

-¿Que? –Pacifica-

-Bueeeeeeno, aun no me dices como ha estado todo

-Y como parece… íbamos a… a… amm… desempacar…

-Si desempacar

Mabel asintió con la cabeza sin creerle una palabra

-Y en eso esa explosión, salimos y es todo.

-Biiiiiiiieeeeeeeenn… si tu lo dices

Mabel rio, Pacifica era una pésima mentirosa, a menos para ella que prácticamente era una maquina detectora de mentiras, pero no diría nada que avergonzara a su cuñada, esta pensó un poco y sonrió, la verdad es que era cierto que eso era todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos ese rato… con excepción de haberse quedado dormidos mientras hablaban de lo que harían durante el viaje, haber disfrutado un desayuno sin prisas por primera vez en años, haber salido a pasear un rato solo por el gusto de hacerlo, haber vuelto corriendo por que se les hacía tarde, había sido prácticamente una cita, como en los viejos tiempos, justo los tiempos en que se había enamorado tanto de Dipper que estaba segura que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

En la habitación de Wendy, esta reía mientras cerraba una maleta, que era lo único que había abierto, guardando rápidamente unas pocas prendas

-No pareces estar enojada con el cambio

-La verdad no… ¿tú y Pacifica no harán mucho ruido verdad?

Wendy lo miro fijamente y Dipper se puso rojo… y en ese momento Wendy se echó a reír echándose en su cama

-¡MIRA TU CARA!

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

-¡SI LO ES! Vamos están casados desde… bueno oficialmente desde los 20 pero Pacifica te agarro desde los 15 y aun te da pena admitir que estas con ella

-Bueno… no te diré

-Ha no Dip… recuerda que soy tu amiga de años antes que ella, tengo armas para obligarte a decirme lo que yo quiera

-¿Ha si? ¿Y como Wendy?

Dipper se cruzo de brazos, Wendy sonrió sádica y saco su cartera, con una expresión que Mabel usaba cada que quería, a falta de una mejor palabra, joderlo, de la cartera saco un rectángulo de papel que le mostro a Dipper

-Bueno, creo que Pacifica jamas ha visto esto… ¿verdad?

-No… no te atreverías…

Ford y Stanley cargaban el contenedor con mucho esfuerzo, lentamente, acercándose al camarote de Wendy

-Jajajajaja vaya que esa chica te maneja como quiere hermano

-A ti también Stanley, vaya chica se consiguió nuestro sobrino

-Si, pero… me preocupa un poco que este a solas con Wendy, es… ha…

-¿Por dios, que te dije de pensar como en el siglo pasado hermano?

-Que viera programas de televisión para es como es la vida ahora Stanley, lo hice por eso lo digo

-¿Y que viste?

-Novelas

Stanley se golpeó la frente, una de las cosas que mas problemas le había dado desde que su hermano regreso era precisamente su mentalidad tan anticuada, cosas como dejar que Dipper tuviera un rifle de asalto a los 14 años o enojarse con Mabel cuando su novio le dio un beso frente a el a los 15 era algo que le daba mucho problema, entre otras cosas, que no podía dejar de pensar que era imposible que Wendy y Dipper fueran solo amigos.

-Entiende, para Dipper Wendy es casi… como Mabel, no fue así siempre pero así acabo ocurriendo

-¿Ha si? Y que crees que están haciendo esos 2 encerrados cuando ya debieron haber salido hace rato

-Ha…

Stanley pensó un segundo

-Se están peleando por alguna tontería

-Por favor Stanley ahora eres tu el que no entiende como son las cosas hoy en di… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ford grito al tiempo que dejaba caer el contenedor cuando Wendy salió corriendo del camarote, saltando encima de este

-¡LES ENCARGO LLEVAR MIS MALETAS! –Wendy-

-¡VUELVE ACÁ! ¡DAME ESA FOTO!

-¡NI MUERTA! ¡PACIFICA TIENES QUE VER ESTO!

-¡NOOO!

Stanley y Ford se miraron un segundo… luego al equipaje… y sonrieron corriendo tras ese par ansiando ver que sucedería, Pacifica y Mabel salían del camarote, dentro los muebles ya estaban acomodados y afuera del camarote estaban todo el equipo que habían llevado a la expedición todos guardados de nuevo en cajas y listos para llevárselo.

-Te digo que ya tardaron

-Vamos Pacifica, Dipper

-No me voy a poner celosa confió en el pero...

Pacifica entrecerró los ojos con gesto dramático

-Es mucho silencio... algo pasara...

-Vamos acuérdate que ya es grandecito, ni que fuera como yo

-¡VEN ACÁ!

-¡ATRÁPAME NIÑA!

Wendy y Dipper corrían rápidamente hacia donde estaban

-¿Decías? -Pacifica-

-¿DIPPER QUE RAYOS HACES? –Mabel-

-¡ATRAPA AYÚDAME CON WENDY Y TE DARÉ 20 DÓLARES! -Dipper-

Los ojos de Mabel brillaron como estrellar y corrió hacia Wendy

-¡Yo te daré 30!

Mabel se detuvo a medio camino hacia ella y giro hacia Dipper

-¡Yo... 40!

-¡50!

-Ha… querida…

-Ni lo sueñes –Pacifica-

-¡PACIFICA MIRA ESTO! –Wendy-

-¡NOOOOOO! –Dipper-

-¡SIII! –Wendy-

Wendy hizo ademan de arrojarle a Pacifica la foto, Dipper estiro la mano cerrando los ojos, luchando por atraparla y de repente atrapo algo grande… y blando…

-Hay…

-Bueno… crees que lo… mate…

-No se…

-¿He?

-Chicos que… Oh… -Ford-

-Bueno… no nos perdimos lo bueno…-Stan-

Dipper apretó más la mano y sintió algo blando, abrió los ojos lentamente, volteando… no supo si sentirse feliz o desesperado cuando vio que era a su esposa a quien tocaba… se escuchó una cachetada

-Ha... bueno ya sufrió bastante -Mabel-

-Si, supongo... será para la próxima

Wendy miro la foto y en eso Pacifica solo estiro la mano y se la quito

-¿He? –Wendy-

-¡NO LA MIRES! -Dipper-

Pacifica miro la imagen sin notarse ninguna expresión en ella, se la regreso a Wendy

-Terminamos de guardar todo

-Claro... bueno...

Pacifica se dirigió a su camarote con una mirada asesina, Dipper en el suelo suspiro mientras Mabel aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír, tanto por la cara de Dipper como la de Wendy al ver que su broma no había tenido ningún efecto, Pacifica solo entro y cerro de un portazo

-Hay…

-Bueno Dipper hace mucho que no te tocaba –Mabel-

-No, creo que hace como un año que no le tocaba

-¿Un año?

-Si, Dipper fue a enseñarle unos lentes de rayos x que invento… teniéndolos puestos

Mabel rio un poco al escuchar mientras Dipper se sobaba la mejilla

-Bueno…

-Mejor ve con ella total aquí ya terminamos –Mabel-

-Si solo necesito traer mi equipaje, volver a montar el laboratorio es cosa de tus tíos

-Bueno

Dipper suspiro y entro en el camerino tan pronto cerro Mabel volteo a ver a Wendy

-¿Cuantas fotos vergonzosas tienes?

-¿Cuantas quieres?

Dipper entro en el camerino, Pacifica estaba de espaldas a la puerta, Dipper notaba como se llevaba la mano a la cara como tapándosela, se acercó…

-¡CREÍ QUE LA HABIAS VISTO!

-¡NOOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿EN SERIO? ¿TU DE BORREGUITO?

Pacifica volteo a verlo riendo con fuerza sujetando su estomago con una mano y con la otra su boca de nuevo, para evitar que las risas se escucharan del otro lado de la fuerza pero pronto no aguanto y empezó a carcajearse, apoyando el rostro en el pecho de Dipper

-Es tan… es tan… jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-No es para tanto

-¡SI LO ES! Jajajajajajaja

Dipper suspiro y también rio abrazándola esperando a que la risa se le pasara, aunque agradecido a que Pacifica se hubiera evitado reírse en la cara de Wendy y de Mabel, Dipper tomo el rostro de Pacifica haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, esta incluso había derramado unas pocas lagrimas por la risa.

-Ha…no me había reído tanto desde que vi tus calzones por primera vez... me pregunto si Wendy lo sabrá

-Oye no seas malvada

-Claro que si soy una Northwest tengo que ser malva…

Dipper le había dado un beso en los labios, Pacifica cerro los ojos sonriendo correspondiéndole suavemente, pegándose a Dipper haciéndolo mas apasionado, cuando… se escuchó la puerta

-¡AHORA QUE! –Pacifica-

-¿Importa?

Dipper acerco a Pacifica a ella y volvieron a besarse

-No

Pacifica sonrió y de nuevo iban a acercarse cuando se toco mas fuerte la puerta, Pacifica se separo un poco

-Veremos que quiere tu hermana…

-Pero…

-Dipper necesito un baño.

-¿He? Bue…

-Prepáralo… y prepárate por que también necesitas uno

Pacifica le sonrió con sensualidad, Dipper sonrió pero mirándola aun embobado, Pacifica traía una inmensa sonrisa, Mabel tenía razón, lo que necesitaban era tiempo juntos, divertirse juntos, nada en ellos habían cambiado ni ellos tampoco, seguían tan enamorados como cuando apenas se habían casado, traía una sonrisa enorme, tanto que le costo trabajo borrarla de su cara para abrir la puerta

-QUE QUIERES AHORA MA… Ha…

Frente a ella en vez de Mabel estaba un hombre con traje que parecía ser de mayordomo

-Ha… la señora Pines…

-Si ¿pasa algo?

-Ha…

El hombre miro a Pacifica un segundo, como sorprendido de las pintas que tenía, Pacifica frunció el ceño súbitamente molesta sabiendo lo que le sorprendía al hombre era ver a una de los inquilinos de uno delos camerinos de primera clase en ropa barata y sucia, en vez de vestida, maquillada y con una sonrisa perfecta como siempre estaba su madre, el hombre tosió un poco y recupero el aplomo

-Señora, esta noche se hará una celebración por el inicio de nuestro viaje, el capitán se sentiría honrado de que compartiera la mesa con el

-Ha…

Pacifica pestañeo un poco y sonrió tomando dos invitaciones que el hombre le tendía

-Estaremos encantados de ir, muchas gracias

El hombre asintió, cuando Pacifica se asomo viendo algo detrás de el y luego viendo otras 4 invitaciones en las manos del hombre

-Las otras son para ustedes –Pacifica-

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡VAMOS A FIESTA! –Mabel-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El hombre pego un brinco al escuchar un grito detrás de el mientras Mabel tomaba el fajita de invitaciones y le pasaba la suya a Wendy, otra a Ford y otra a Stan, Pacifica sonrió un poco, había adivinado que las demás invitaciones serian para ellos al ser los pasajeros con los camerinos más caros y los que mas habían pagado proel viaje, el sirviente se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y arreglando las arrugas de su traje, Pacifica le paso un billete de propina

-Dígale al capitán que irán todos también… ha… somos familia

-Si… si señora, por supuesto

-Traemos niños –Pacifica-

-No se preocupe habrá un salón para ellos

-Gracias

El hombre se inclinó y se fue, Wendy y Mabel ya habían sacado sus respectivas invitaciones de sus sobres, de repente las 2 abrieron los ojos como platos mirando la invitación

-Pero…

-Hay no –Mabel-

-¿Que pasa? –Pacifica-

-¡MIRA LA INVITACIÓN! –Wendy-

-¡YO ME VOY YA!

Sin decir nada Mabel dio media vuelta y corrió a su camarote y se encerró en el

-¡MABEL A DONDE VAS! Necesitamos terminar de conectar el equipo y… -Ford-

-¡LUEGO!

Wendy se fue corriendo y se encerró en el camarote, Pacifica no comprendía que pasaba, saco su invitación y la abrió para leerla y sus ojos se pusieron también como platos

-Pacifica puedes decirnos que…

-¡MIREN EL RELOJ!

Fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir antes de que Pacifica cerrara la puerta de un azoton, al entrar, Pacifica se encontró con Dipper que le sonreía, trayendo solo un bóxer

-Cariño va…

-¡A UN LADO!

Pacifica corrió y lo tiro metiéndose al baño

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDE!

Pacifica asomo la cabeza

-Mira la invitación

Dipper tomo del suelo el sobre y la leyó

-¿Que tiene?

Pacifica se asomó de nuevo, se notaba que ya no traía camisa

-Mira la hora

-¿He? Es en dos horas…

De nuevo se asomo la cabeza de Pacifica

-¡MUY POCO! Por favor sácame un vestido… -Pacifica se puso roja al ver la expresión de Dipper- ¡DE-LAS-MALETAS-PINES!

Pacifica se volvió a meter al baño, Dipper suspiro mientras se ponía una bata y sacaba el vestido que Pacifica le había dicho y sonrió, una cena sonaba bastante divertido y no podía recordar la última vez que había ido a una…

Unas horas después, todos entraban en un enorme salón de fiestas, precedidos por el mismo hombre que les había llevado las invitaciones, Ford, Stanley y Dipper traían trajes de gala de color negro, Pacifica traía el cabello suelto y un vestido entallado que dejaba su espalda desnuda y se ataba a su cuello, Mabel un vestido de color azul brillante y Wendy un vestido straples de color blanco, el salón estaba totalmente repleto, tanto de parejas como gente sola y de varios niveles pero todo mundo estaba arreglado, notándose ser una cena de gala, Stanley vio un grupo de señoras mayores con ropa cara y joyas y se ajusto la corbata

-Bueno hora de ir por algunas seño…

Pacifica estiro la mano sujetando la oreja de Stanley y jalándolo hacia ella

-A comer en la mesa del capitán como nos lo ordenaron –Pacifica-

-Pero

Pacifica volteo con una expresión de ira que hizo que a todos les diera un escalofrió, Stanley se puso firmes y Pacifica lo soltó

-Vamos…

El empleado los llevo a una amplia y lujosa mesa, Pacifica se sentó al lado de Dipper, Mabel al lado de Pacifica y luego Wendy y después Ford y Stanley, aun quedaban 4 sillas vacíos, una vez que se sentaron el empleado se alejo

-Gran trabajo Pacifica –Mabel-

-¿He? ¿Con que?

Mabel señalo a Stanley con la cabeza, este estaba absorto en una conversación con Ford y no los notaban

-Conteniendo a Stanley –Dipper-

-Claro que si, ese va a ser tu trabajo a partir de ahora –Wendy-

-¿he? ¡Claro que no!-Pacifica-

-Vamos tienes talento para esto –Wendy-

-Y no podemos dejar que a tío Stan lo tiren por la borda –Mabel-

-Pero… -Pacifica gruño y cruzo los brazos- Bueno está bien…

En ese momento el capitán se acercó, junto a el venia un hombre de cabello negro y corto, vestido con uniforme, el capitán se sentó encantado y después se sentó el hombre

-Hola señores, un placer verlos de nuevo, el es John es mi primer oficial

El hombre mas joven asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de el capitán, saludando a todos con la cabeza, Mabel y Wendy se pusieron rojas y devolvieron el saludo

-Bien solo falta una pareja mas, señora Pines, no sabia que traería a toda su familia, pero me alegra que hayan usado todos nuestro crucero

-Gracias pero yo tampoco sabía que coincidiríamos todos aquí –Pacifica-

-¿No? Que raro el me ha dicho que son sus vacaciones familiares –Capitán-

-¿El?

En ese momento llegaron 2 personas mas que ocuparon los asientos vacíos

-Perdonen la tardanza ya estamos aquí

-¿Papa… mama…? –Pacifica-

Y buen POR FIN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO! Ya casi creí que no lo terminaba x.x

Y creo que no puse nada después del capítulo pasado, básicamente esta es una historia que pensé comenzar hace tiempo, mucho menos seria y oscura que las que suelo hacer, solamente es comedia, romance y lemon… y cualquier tontería que se me ocurra.

Igual algunas cosas quería aclarar con este capitulo, como la relación de Wendy y Dipper, me gusta su pareja aunque no tanto como la de Pacifica y Dipper así que quería aclararlo, por la química que de repente tienen que no niego que existe: La relación de ellos dos es totalmente de amistad, nada mas.

Con los tres sobrinos de Wendy, esos si tienen historia pero por algunas cosas de la trama no podrán salir en todos los capítulos, aunque si tratare de sacarlos lo mas que pueda

A pesar de que es una historia mas que nada para relajarse y reírse un rato, si puse algunos guiños de tramas que habrá mas adelante, en total son 3… solo no diré cuales guiños ni cuales tramas aun.

Y sobre lo de Dipper y Paz… sabemos para que es un crucero de ese tipo y el problema que están teniendo… pero si, tengo ganas de torturarlos un poco, a ver cuanto tiempo y cuantas interrupciones aguantan antes de matar a alguien (O que Pacifica sufra un ataque)

Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica se quedó helada a ver a su padre, ignorando totalmente a su madre, Preston la miro como si no ocurriera nada apartando la silla para que su esposa se sentará

-Dime cariño ¿Ocurre algo?

Pacifica no sabía que decir, pero Dipper notaba como esta temblaba un poco, prefirió guardar la compostura, por ahora

-Creo que solo estamos sorprendidos… quizás sería viaje familiar para ellos pero no es algo que mi esposa y yo habíamos esperado, el viaje era para nosotros solos pero hubo… un par de accidentes

Dipper sintió la mirada de rencor de Preston cuando hizo énfasis en la palabra "esposa", sabía que aunque Preston había apoyado su relación con Pacifica eso solo había sido gracias al dinero de la familia Pines, pero ahora que gracias al trabajo de ambos la fortuna de su familia estaba restaurada, Preston solo lo veía como un estorbo para obtener mas beneficios casando a su hija con quien fuera, hacía años que Preston intentaba eso y hacía años que Pacifica lo había puesto al corriente de la situación, Dipper sabia Pacifica no le temía a su padre… pero si que la ponían nerviosa los planes que su padre podía llegar a hacer para sacar dinero a costa de su hija, de su familia… de quien fuera, pero con el tiempo Dipper había descubierto otra cosa de Preston, era un inútil, Pacifica le temía mas que nada por todo lo que había vivido con el antes de irse de casa pero la realidad era que Preston en todos esos años y a pesar de todos sus intentos no había dejado de ser mas que una fuente de molestias menores para su yerno y su hija.

-Bueno bueno eso no importa entonces, siempre es bueno hacer estos viajes… ha… en… familia…

Las palabras del capitán se fueron apagando conforme las decía, el solo había intentado animar el ambiente pero era obvio lo que pensaba, un crucero romántico era precisamente una pareja sola, no toda la familia de ambas partes, pero en ese momento llegaron los meseros con la comida y todos se parecieron olvidar de la conversación, Pacifica comía tranquilamente hasta que escucho un pequeño gruñido, al levantar la vista se topó con los ojos de Preston que la miraba furioso y desviaba la mirada, Pacifica miro al lado y después gruño un poco pero ignoro totalmente lo que pasaba, era algo que odiaba de su padre.

Desde pequeña ella había sido educada para ser y portarse como una señorita, sabía que cubiertos usar, modales, todo para ser una perfecta dama pero la familia de Dipper no era así, no eran animales ni estaban comportándose de ninguna manera de forma incorrecta, pero comparado con ella y con sus padres, sus modales eran espantosos… pero Pacifica ignoro eso aunque su mano temblaba un poco, no le molestaba la familia de Dipper, le molestaba la suya.

-Es verdad… este viaje era por era por su aniversario… ¿Verdad? –Wendy-

-Ha… si así era –Dipper-

-Ya llevan seis años de casados… ¿No es verdad? –Mabel-

-Vaya seis años… siempre es agradable tener parejas que celebren esas ocasiones aquí, pero ustedes… si me permite decirlo señora Pines… se ven muy jóvenes –Capitán-

-Así es, mi hija se casó siendo extremadamente joven, a los 18, un impulso de juventud –Preston-

Pacifica iba a tomar algo del plato pero dejo el tenedor en la mesa, tratando de aguantarse su enojo, aunque era verdad, tan pronto había sido legalmente libre para tomar esa decisión se había casado con Dipper

-Bueno aun así es mejor, quien no querría encontrar rápido a esa persona… jajaja bueno señores esto merece un brindis

El capitán levanto la copa, aunque se notaba que lo único que quería era animar un poco el ambiente, fiel a su trabajo de que todos se divirtieran durante su viaje

-Quizás no… no sabemos si mi hija se haya arrepentido… después de todo olvido su aniversario ¿Verdad?

El capitán trago saliva, empezando a sudar, pero fue Pacifica quien tomo su propio vaso

-Para nada… ¿Verdad Dipper?

Dipper se veía serio, pero también levanto el vaso y pronto todos brindaron, incluso Preston y su esposa, la cual solamente sonreía con una mirada un poco vacía y no abría la boca

-Bue… bueno… podría preguntar… ¿De que es su investigación señor Pines?

Pregunto súbitamente el capitán queriendo cambiar de nuevo la conversación

-Es cierto, seguramente debe ser importante, un equipo como el que pidieron en la empresa y algo como aprovechar este barco para ello debe ser muy caro ¿Verdad? ¿Traerá algún beneficio? –Preston-

-Bueno, se trata de la continuación de una expedición arqueológica que llevamos durante dos semanas en el amazonas hace poco –Ford-

-¿Realizan muchas investigaciones así Doctor Pines? –Capitán-

-Si, en noviembre iremos también a Escocia –Ford-

-¿También irán haya?

Ahora Pacifica parecía interesada, volteando a ver a Dipper este asintió

-Tío Ford quiere… amm… hacer unas investí… -Dipper-

-Jajaja ¿Investigaciones? Quiere ir a buscar al monstruo –Stanley-

Todos rieron excepto Preston, pero se notaba que el capitán no sabía si hablaba enserio o no, mientras todos los demás no tenían la menor duda de ello, Pacifica pensó un poco y sonrió

-Suena bastante bien… ¿Como piensan buscarlo? –Pacifica-

-Bueno… vamos a usar unas nuevas cámaras que desarrolle que serán capaces de seguir debajo del agua cualquier objeto en movimiento que supere cierto tamaño... uno bastante grande

-Usted las desarrollo, ¿Señor Pines? –Capitán-

-Dipper tiene doctorado en ingeniería, el desarrolla muchas de las cosas que vendemos en la compañía ¿No es verdad Papa?

Mabel y Dipper rieron al escuchar eso, Preston adoraba meter cizaña y agresiones en sus conversaciones pero Pacifica podía ser tan venenosa y molesta como el cuándo quería

-Y usted señorita Pines, ¿Usted también es investigadora? ¿Y usted señorita Corduroy?

Esta vez quien hablaba era el primer oficial, Mabel no pudo evitar ponerse roja pero negó con al cabeza

-No… no para nada… soy Psicóloga y solamente vine por invitación de mi tío –Mabel-

-Yo… am… igual, solo trabajo en el laboratorio, eso es todo –Wendy-

-Aun siendo empleada… debió traer a su esposo después de todo es un crucero romántico, quizás hasta la ayudaría con los niños

-No… -Wendy se puso roja- No no no esta equivocado, los niños que vienen conmigo son mis sobrinos los cuido este verano

-Haa… lo lo siento señorita… ha…. Yo… solo como traían niños…

-Si pero no se preocupe, no son míos… ni nada de eso…

-Bien… lo siento

-Espere, ¿Cómo sabía que traíamos niños? –Wendy-

-Es el primer oficial, su deber es conocer a todas las personas que viajan en este barco, señorita Cordury, disculpe, la señorita no esta acostumbrada a estos viajes

Lo que dijo Preston hizo enrojecer y fruncir el ceño a Wendy, Preston al verla desvió la mirada, acobardado

-Entonces señores Pines… ¿ustedes suelen hacer investigaciones de ese tipo? ¿Buscar tesoros y esas cosas? –John-

-Claro que no, hacemos investigaciones se…

-¡VAMOS SEIS DEDOS! Todo el tiempo encuentras tesoros, ¿No recuerdas ese cofre de oro de la ultima vez? –Stan-

-¿Cofre de oro? –Pacifica-

-Ha… bueno… tío Ford tuvo suerte

-No te hagas el tonto Dipper, tu y Ford encuentran cosas valiosas todo el tiempo –Stanley-

-Creí que solamente hacían investigaciones académicas ¿Que es eso de buscar tesoros? –Preston-

-Stanley… será mejor que…

-Por supuesto, como tu sabes que no importa el dinero y solo lo académico, ¿Verdad Preston?

-Quizás… aunque eso de que uses el dinero de la compañía para lu…

-Nada de dinero de la compañía quien financia todo eso soy yo

Preston se cayó de repente, volteando a ver a Pacifica, esta se puso un poco roja pero asintió, aunque se notaba que Preston estaba empezando a enfurecerse, por otra parte, a Pacifica no le molestaba lo que Dipper hacía, el generaba mucho dinero para la empresa y desde el punto de vista de ella, el dinero era de ambos y podían usarlo por partes iguales, pero Preston parecía querer estallar hasta que frente a el pusieron un gran tazón de helado, al igual que frente a todos los demás

-¡ESTUPENDO!

Mabel sin mediar palabras empezó a comer rápidamente helado, como si su vida dependiera de ello y antes de que Pacifica se diera cuenta, Dipper también lo hacía, sonrió mientras seguía la comida pero notando que el capitán parecía algo molesto y dirigía miradas enfadadas su segundo al mando.

-Entonces están buscando un tesoro… creo que deberían tener cuidado con eso, siempre es peligroso traer ese tipo de cosas en un barco como este, debieron informarme –Capitán-

-No estamos haciendo nada de eso, se trata de una simple investigación, no obtendremos nada de valor monetario

-De acuerdo… aun así, tienen ustedes a su disposición la caja fuerte del barco, para guardar cualquier objeto de valor, les aseguro que es impenetrable

-Bien se lo agradecemos

En ese momento un camarero se acercó al capitán y le susurro algunas cosas, este se levantó inmediatamente golpeando su vaso con una cuchara, rápidamente el sonido en el enorme salón se detuvo

-Señoras y señores, ya que hemos comido y nos hemos relajado un poco... me parece que es momento para comenzar con la fiesta, por favor pasemos al salón

Mucha gente aun comía pero la mayoría dejaron sus platos y se levantaron siguiendo al capitán, los Pines también se levantaron

-Bueno… creo que veré a los niños antes de que vayamos a la fiesta… am… por… por si acaso –Wendy-

-no te preocupes puedo ir a verlos yo –Pacifica-

-¿Segura?

-Claro no los matare tranquila

-De acuerdo…

-Te acompaño –Dipper-

-Si… gracias

-¡Yo también iré! Quiero ver como es el salón de niños –Mabel-

-Si… sin duda será perfecto para ti –Pacifica-

-¿Que estas insinuando?

Pacifica le sonrió y los 3 se alejaron del salón saliendo de la habitación, Mabel estiro los brazos al recibir la brisa fresca sorprendida por un gran escándalo que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, el escándalo, básicamente gritos, risas y peleas de niños venia de una habitación un poco mas adelante

-¿Pero… cuantos… mocosos hay en este lugar? –Pacifica-

-Bueno es un crucero de 400 personas… quizás unos 50 –Dipper-

-No basta con esos para hacer tal ruido –Pacifica-

-Y los sobrinos de Wendy

-Si… con esos tres basta

Mabel rio un poco, Dipper se acercó a la puerta y se asomó mientras que las chicas se quedaron un poco apartadas, con la actitud de alguien que está lista para echar a correr, Dipper rio un poco y entro, haciéndoles señas a las chicas

-Vamos los niños no son tan locos como piensan ustedes

Mabel y Pacifica se acercaron, el lugar era un gran salón con varios juegos para niños, albercas de pelotas, brin colines, videojuegos y un bufete de pizza, no solo había niños pequeños también adolescentes que igual no parecían tan mayores como para estar en la fiesta principal y entre ellos y varios empleados del crucero, al parecer no tenían problemas en controlar a todos los niños, que como Dipper había calculado eran alrededor de 50

-¡TIA MABEL!

-¡NIÑOS!

Los trillizos saludaban a Mabel desde una alberca de pelotas y ella sin dudarlo un segundo salió corriendo, tiro sus tacones de cualquier manera y se zambullo en la piscina de pelotas para darles un fuerte abrazo a los tres como si hubieran pasado meses sin verlos

-Bueno al menos eso si cumplió con mis expectativas –Pacifica-

Los dos caminaron hacia la alberca de pelotas, donde Mabel cargando con 2 niños en su espalda y la niña colgada de su brazo intentaba salir, aun riendo, sin preocuparse de que su cabello estuviera despeinado y su vestido un poco desarreglado, busco con la vista sus zapatos hasta que Dipper se los tendió

-Bueno bueno ya niños… me van a tirar

-Tú te tiras sola siempre tía Mabel –Mandy-

Mientras se ponía los zapatos los niños se bajaron de su espalda, sabían que era peligroso hacer eso cuando Mabel traía tacones

-No se como aguantas traer de estos a diario

-Una se acostumbra, Pines… ¿Como va todo niños? –Pacifica-

-Bien tía paz

Los 3 niños inmediatamente se formaron hablando al unísono, Mabel bufo fastidiada cruzándose de brazos

-No se por qué a mi no me obedecen así –Mabel-

-Por que yo me doy a respetar, tu no –Pacifica-

-Y por que tía Paz da mas miedo –Los 3-

Pacifica se puso roja y gruño también cruzando los brazos haciendo que Dipper y Mabel rieran, pero no pudieron evitar ver que los niños se tallaban los ojos, Pacifica miro un reloj en una de las paredes del barco y se dio cuenta por fin que iba a hacer Wendy ahí, ya que ya eran las 10 de la noche

-Bueno… es hora de irse a dormir –Pacifica-

-¡¿Que?! –Niños-

Mabel asintió con la cabeza tomando la mano de Mandy, los dos niños no estaban nada contentos pero no intentaron escapar se limitaron a bostezar un poco y Dipper jalo a cada uno hacia el con una mano

-Serán dos meses de esto chicos, no se preocupen esta sala de juegos no se ira a ningún lado

-Bueno… vamos…

Otro de los trillizos volvió a bostezar y salieron del lugar, afuera ya estaba un poco oscuro pero gracias a la iluminación del crucero no tuvieron problemas en llegar a sus camarotes, en ese momento Dipper se detuvo frente al camarote que compartía con Pacifica

-Ha… debo hacer algo chicas… ¿Pueden encargarse?

-Claro, adelante –Pacifica-

-¡Estas huyendo cobarde!

Dipper y los niños rieron un poco y este desapareció unos segundos después dentro del camarote, Pacifica y Mabel fueron al camarote que estaba destinado a los niños, el cual estaba junto al de Mabel, este cuarto era igual de grande, pero en vez de una cama matrimonial había tres camas individuales y había un librero lleno de juegos de video, junto con dos consolas en un mueble, conectadas al televisor, al parecer sabían bien como hacer una habitación para niños, la niña corrió a un vestidor y los niños al baño y minutos después los dos con su pijama ya estaban en la cama, Pacifica los miraba un poco apartada pero Mabel los abrazo a los tres

-¿Y tía Wendy?

-No se preocupen pasara a verlos

-Bien, hasta mañana… hasta mañana tía Paz

Finalmente Mandy cerró los ojos, Mabel se levantó y las 2 salieron de puntitas del camarote, pero tan pronto Mabel cerró la puerta e iba a alejarse, Pacifica le hizo una seña

-¿Qué pasa? –Mabel-

-3… 2… 1…

Pacifica le quito la llave del camarote y abrió de golpe encendiendo la luz

-¡LOS TRES A DORMIR AHORA!

Los tres niños se quedaron congelados, apenas a un par de metros de la consola de videojuegos, dieron un brinco y volvieron corriendo tapándose con las colchas, Pacifica cerró la puerta, Mabel la miraba con los ojos como platos

-Mejor vamos a tu camarote…

-Claro –Mabel-

Las 2 entraron al camarote de Mabel, tan pronto se cerró la puerta Mabel volteo a ver a su cuñada

-¿Como… rayos… supiste que harían eso?

-¿Bueno… recuerdas el año pasado que le sacaron el apéndice a Wendy?

-Claro, los niños estaban de vacaciones y Dipper estaba en una expedición con tío… No me digas que… mientras ella estuvo en el hospital…

Pacifica asintió con la cabeza

-Flashback-

Pacifica llego a su casa… y se encontró a los trillizos peleándose encima de la viejísima nintendo game cube de Dipper por el único control que aun funcionaba, alcanzo a correr a detener el televisor antes de que le cayera a uno encima

-Fin del flashback-

-Flashback-

Pacifica se encontraba leyendo un informe en su escritorio… mientras por toda su enorme oficina volaban aviones de papel, uno se dirigió hacia Pacifica, esta simplemente estiro su mano lo atrapo lo hizo bolita y lo arrojo distraídamente a la papelera, que ya tenía una pequeña montaña de papeles en su interior

-Fin del flashback-

-Flashback-

Pacifica se encontraba sentada… en la mesa de un restaurante de Mc Donals, frente a una hamburguesa, que no tocaba si no que nerviosa pensaba en cuantas porquerías le metería a su cuerpo con solo una mordida, mientras los niños a su alrededor se peleaban por su cajita feliz

-Fin del flashback-

Pacifica suspiro y volteo, topándose con la mirada de Mabel, que estaba expectante a lo que fuera que Pacifica le diría, esta arqueo la ceja

-Solo aprendí a llevarme con ellos, es todo

-Awwww

Mabel se recostó en el brazo del sillón con la cara que ponía de niña cuando estaba haciendo berrinches, mirando al techo, rio un poco

-Pacifica…

-¿Que?

-Quiero sobrinos

Pacifica se puso totalmente roja al escuchar eso, sobre todo porque Mabel había dicho eso con el mismo tono que usaba cuando iba a rogarle a Santa que le diera regalos sentándose en sus piernas en los supermercados… cosa que seguía haciendo

-¿PERO QUE? ¿ESTAS LOCA?

Por que?... Dipper y tu llevan 6 años casados…

-Si pero…

-Y no me dirás que no harán nada en este crucero…

Pacifica se puso como tomate

-Fenómeno… no creas…

-Y vienen haciéndolo desde los 17… ya es tiempo

-¿COMO RAYOS SABES ESO?

-No lo sabia pero acabas de confirmármelo

Pacifica trago saliva

-Y te gustan los niños… se te nota… ¿No quieres? Me parece una tontería, como cuando no querías estar con Dipper no se por que estupidez…

Pacifica conto hasta 100… y se volvió a sentar en el sillón sin decir nada unos segundos

-No es que no quiera… es solo que… antes me decía que era porque estábamos muy ocupados y las cosas debían primero nivelarse... ya sabes que no fue sencillo…

-Pero eso ya paso, ya tienen trabajo estable, terminaron sus estudios, compraron un departamento…

-¿Y eso importa? Míranos… Mabel… terminamos todo eso pero ahora… mira como estamos… que caso tendría tener un hijo si no hay tiempo para cuidarlo… ni siquiera nos tomamos el tiempo para cuidar nuestra relación…

Mabel suspiro con el semblante triste, Pacifica tenía razón en ese momento no podían

-Es verdad iba a pedirte algo

-¿Que tipo de pedido?

-Ammm… solo entrar a nuestro camerino en un rato cuando Dipper no vea

-De… de acuerdo

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Pacifica volteo a ver a Mabel con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vaya tocan a tu puerta… ¿alguna cita de la que no nos hablaste? –Pacifica-

-Mmm… eso espero

Mabel se levantó y abrió la puerta con una encantadora y coqueta sonrisa… que desapareció al segundo

-No, este es el tuyo

-¿Yo que? –Dipper-

-Nada…

Pacifica se acercó a Dipper con una sonrisa pero se sorprendió cuando al quedar a su alcance Dipper la tomo de la cintura pegándola a el, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara, mirándolo a los ojos…

-Chicos… está bien que les dije que esas cosas eran buenas para su relación pero háganlas en su cuarto, no en el mío ¿De acuerdo?

Inmediatamente los 2 se separaron como si el otro quemara, Dipper rio un poco, nervioso mientras Pacifica lo fulminaba con la mirada como si todo fuera su culpa, estando tan roja como un tomate, ella no solía ser muy dada a demostraciones públicas de afecto, mucho menos frente a su cuñada que jamás perdía oportunidad de molestarla o avergonzarla por ello

-Bueno ya… ya vamos quiero bailar… ¿De acuerdo? –Pacifica-

-Claro vamos

Pacifica se acercó a Dipper pero a suficiente distancia como para que este no pudiera abrazarla o tomar su mano haciendo que Mabel riera un poco, pero en vez de seguirlos se quedó a una distancia prudencial… hasta que los vio doblar por la esquina, su hermano ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no los seguía, pensó en ir directo al encargo de Pacifica… pero antes fue hacia la esquina por donde habían doblado y se asomo

-Oxigenada… algo tendré que hacer para quitarte lo tímida…

Susurro para si misma, ahora que nadie los veía Pacifica caminaba apoyada en Dipper el cual la tenía sujeta de su cintura, Mabel camino hacia el camarote sacando la llave de Pacifica y entro a cumplir el pequeño encargo.

-¿Entonces que hacías en el camarote?

-Ha… bueno… solo unas cosas…

-Aja… bueno no importa…

Los dos entraron al salón de baile, Dipper por un segundo busco a sus tíos y no se sorprendió al ver como Ford hablaba con un par de señores que parecían tan viejos como el mientras que unas mesas más adelante Stanley hablaba con tres señoras que tenían la típica pinta de ricas solteronas y lo que fuera que les contaba las hacia reír, Wendy hablaba con un hombre que parecía ser mucho mayor que ella, pero cuando diviso a Pacifica y Dipper inmediatamente fue tras ellos.

-Bueno ¿Como fue todo?

-Bastante bien, ya están dormidos

-Gracias… yo…

-Olvídalo –Dipper-

Wendy sonrió, sabían que ella no era para nada irresponsable, pero aunque confiaba en Dipper y Pacifica para cuidar a los niños y se permitía desentenderse un poco de ellos, seguía preocupándose por las molestias que podía causar

-Bueno muchas gracias igual y… amm…

Wendy se puso un poco roja

-Bueno creo que mejor será que los deje solos... por cierto feliz aniversario, no lo recordaba

Paso al lado de ambos y al voltear, Pacifica vio que Wendy caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el hombre que el capitán les había presentado unas horas antes, este se detuvo a esperarla, aunque su gesto parecía ser totalmente serio y profesional se notaba bastante interés en ella

-Vaya cuando aparece un buen chisme tu hermana no está cerca

-Eso te encanta así la que tendrá el chisme nuevo serás tu

-Me estás diciendo chismosa, Pines?

Pacifica rio un poco mientras Dipper la tomaba de la mano para sacarla a bailar… y un segundo después todo el momento se arruinaba

-Pacifica quiero hablar contigo –Preston-

Dipper, que había tomado a Pacifica del brazo se volteo para caminar hacia Preston pero Pacifica lo detuvo sonriéndole

-No tienes que venir Dipper hablare con el

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro, te alcanzo

Dipper sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, notando la furia de Preston aun sin verlo, Pacifica le sonrió y Dipper camino hacia el salón, quedando solos Preston y Pacifica en el comedor

-Y bueno Pacifica me debes algunas explica…

-¿Como supiste que íbamos a estar en este lugar?

-¿Perdón?

Preston arqueo la ceja sorprendido por la pregunta, pero Pacifica volteo a verlo, furiosa repitiendo la pregunta lentamente para que su padre la entendiera, remarcando su enojo en cada palabra

-¿Como-supiste-que-estaríamos-aquí?

-Fue una…

-¡PARA NADA! ¿Crees que soy estúpida papa?

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME LEVANTES LA VOZ SIGUES SIENDO MI HIJA! Pacifica… tu sabes que vengo por tu bien

-¡HAYA VAMOS DE NUEVO! ¿Ahora que es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que esta vez aproveches tu soltería…

-¿Soltería? Sabes que Dipper y yo seguimos casados verdad

-Y sé que vienen aquí por algo… el joven Pines fue bastante bueno hace unos años cuando no teníamos nada pero ahora tienes pretendientes mucho mas adinerados con los cuales…

-¿Estabas espiándonos?

-¿He?

Preston repentinamente se cayó al ver como Pacifica se enojaba mas

-Ya sabía… que el que estuvieras aquí no es casualidad… pero ¿Cuanto… tienes espiándonos?

-No… no se de que me hablas…

-Mi secretaria no te lo dijo… ella no sabe por que me tome estas vacaciones… Mabel moriría antes de decir cualquier cosa que perjudicara a su hermano… a quien has mandado a espiar mi matrimonio papa

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!

-CREES QUE ME IMPORTA QUE…

Pacifica se quedó callada cuando el hombre saco una campanilla… un segundo después tomaba la campanilla y la estrujaba en su mano cerrada mientras que Preston retrocedía sorprendido

-Largo…

-De acuerdo… pero entiende algo estas equivocándote con esto… y como padre hare lo mejor para ti… te guste o no

-¡DIJE LARGO!

-Me lo agradecerás algún día, Pacifica

El grito de Pacifica no se escuchó en el salón gracias a la risa, platicas y música, pero si fue suficiente como para convencer a Preston de que mejor era retirarse por lo que dio media vuelta y se alejó, Pacifica se quedo quieta, pero respirando agitada, pálida y nerviosa, además de tan enojada que estaba dispuesta a matar a quien fuera, de repente sintió que unos brazos la sujetaban de la cintura y alguien la atraía hacia el, Pacifica ni siquiera dudo de que fuera Dipper, la verdad solo el se atrevía a acercársele cuando estaba enojada, cerrando los ojos se volteo y se dejo abrazar sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras Dipper acariciaba su cabello, hasta que finalmente Pacifica se separó un poco mucho mas calmada

-Dipper… yo… discul…

Dipper le sonrió y la tomo dela mano

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo

-¿He?

Pacifica se dejó jalar por Dipper queriendo alejarse de ese lugar pero se sorprendió al ver que Dipper la guiaba por un pasillo bastante oscuro entre varias puertas donde se imaginaba que sería una zona que los visitantes no deberían visitar, Dipper la hizo subir unas escaleras y de repente Pacifica abrió los ojos

-Wow…

-Recordaba que te gustaban estas vistas

Pacifica se quedó estática, no sabía donde estaban pero debería ser uno de los sitios mas altos del barco, se veía todo el frente de este y mas adelante, el océano, la luna y las estrellas, Pacifica trago saliva y volteo a ver a Dipper, este se llevó su mano al bolsillo

-Y creo… que también te debía mi regalo de aniversario… se me había olvidado en el camarote…

De su bolsillo Dipper saco un brazalete de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados y se lo puso a Pacifica, esta se lo miro con una enorme sonrisa

-Cariño… es precioso…

-Y mira esto…

Acerco su mano y pulso uno de los diamantes, de repente, Pacifica volteo a su alrededor, estaba escuchando su canción favorita, la canción que habían escuchado cuando se casaron

-¿Pero… pero esto sale de aquí?

Pacifica inmediatamente acerco el brazalete pero la música parecía no salir de ese lugar si no que la envolvía, Dipper rio un poco

-Si sale de ahí… no creerás los problemas que tuve para meter mi nuevo invento en ese lugar

-¿Tu… tu diseñaste esto? ¿En serio?

-Si, tío Ford quiere un equipo de comunicación que no llame la atención, que el portador sea el único que lo escuche y que sea fiable… lo hice hace unos meses y solo necesite reducirlo…

-¿Como que solo yo lo escucho? Tu escuchas esa música

-Si mira con esto

Dipper súbitamente emocionado tomo la muñeca de Pacifica y jalándola señalando otro diamante, Pacifica no pudo evitar reír, un nerd siempre sería un nerd

-Con esto calibras que tanto viajaran las ondas de sonido en el aire, la coloque a dos metros, cualquiera que este a mas de esa distancia no escuchara la música, cualquiera que esté en ese rango po…

Dipper se cayó cuando Pacifica lo acerco y lo beso abrasándose a el, Dipper correspondió el abrazo, pero al alejarse Pacifica tenía algo en su mano

-Dipper…

-ha… esto… esto no es lo que…

Pacifica abrió el papel y tal como pensaba… era todo un itinerario de cosas que quería hacer para la cita perfecta, desde sobornar empleados, llevarla a un lugar privado, la música, bailar… Pacifica no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, Dipper siempre había hecho esas cosas cuando tenían citas o cada vez que estaba extremadamente nervioso por algo, como en ese momento, Pacifica rio sin leer el resto del itinerario lo hizo una bola de papel y lo arrojo detrás de ella, para después acercarse a el.

-Es mi pieza favorita… mas te vale bailarla conmigo

-Me conoces

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente una música que solo ellos podían escuchar

Pacifica adoraba esos momentos y en cierto modo agradecía lo que había sucedido esos días, se habían dado cuenta de que tenían problemas pero al tratar de arreglarlos había recordado por que se había enamorado de ese nerd, estando con él se sentía protegida, después de una vida en la que todos le exigían ser perfecta y la castigaban por cada error sabía que Dipper jamás la juzgaba ni se molestaba por que fuera… humana, ni tampoco esperaba que fuera perfecta, tampoco el estaba cerca de serlo, pero se esforzaba como nadie por hacerla feliz siempre y ese pequeño detalle del brazalete sabía que traía mucho mas cariño que cualquier cosa que le había regalado algún novio o chico que la cortejaba cuando era rica… ponis y un auto incluidos.

Dipper en cambio solo se concentraba… en como bailar, esforzándose en no pisar a Pacifica, mientras tragaba saliva, nervioso y deseando que ella no notara su torpeza, aliviado de que su regalo le hubiera gustado, feliz de que ella estuviera en ese momento a su lado, aun cuando habían pasado años desde la primera vez que piso el pueblo de Gravity Falls y básicamente ayudo a salvar al mundo, su inseguridad jamás había desaparecido por completo sobre todo en lo que se refería a Pacifica, muchas veces se había puesto nervioso de que ella mirara a otros hombres, de hacer alguna estupidez frente a ella, a pesar de que Pacifica pudiera ser gruñona, gritona y se enfureciera en apenas un segundo por ciertas cosas, ella no solo era su esposa, era su mejor amiga y solo con Mabel tenía un vínculo tan fuerte como con ella, aguantaba sus torpezas, sus nervios, sus celos, que hiciera experimentos en casa, que hiciera explotar su casa… pasara lo que pasara ella había estado a su lado, no solo soportándolo si no también haciendo que el mismo tuviera confianza en si mismo y se viera como algo mas que solo un chico raro y desadaptado.

La canción termino, Pacifica volteo a verlo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, alejándose un poco

-Entonces…

-¿Sacaste patente?

-Ha…

-Como siempre… hare los tramites… seguro esto traerá mucho dinero… y Dipper…

-¿Si?

Pacifica le robo un pequeño beso con una enorme sonrisa

-Lo ame… gracias cariño… ahora…

Se alejó un par de pasos al ver que Dipper se acercaba dispuesto a besarla

-No por ahora… me toca darte tu regalo… pero ese será en el camarote

Agrego con un tono de voz juguetón y sensual comenzando a caminar para hacer el recorrido de regreso, Dipper se puso rojo pero salió corriendo tras ella

Mabel se dirigía hacia el salón de fiestas pero con una sonrisita traviesa, había visto a su cuñada y a su hermano alejarse de la fiesta, no era tan entrometida como para ir espiarlos en ese momento pero apenas podía esperar a burlarse de Pacifica al día siguiente, cuando de repente choco contra alguien, al retroceder un poco se dio cuenta de que era John, el primer oficial del barco, pero por alguna razón en vez de la sonrisa amable se veía con una expresión dura y severa

-Ha… lo… lo siento John… yo…

-Señorita, disculpe pero esta área esta prohibida a los pasajeros, puede ser peligroso

-¿A… a donde va este pasillo?

-A la cocina, por favor acompáñeme

Mabel quiso protestar pero el hombre simplemente la tomo del hombro haciéndola girar y llevándola suavemente por donde había venido, a pesar de que sus modales eran los de un perfecto caballero y en ningún momento fue grosero ni brusco Mabel esta se sintió totalmente intimidada por el hombre, cuando llegaron al salón este se detuvo sin acercarse a este

-Bue… bueno aquí estamos…

-Discúlpeme señorita…

-Mabel, ¿No recuerdas? Comimos juntos hace como… 1 hora…

-Señorita Pines, discúlpeme por mi brusquedad, por favor vuelva a la fiesta

El hombre se inclinó y se dio media vuelta para regresar cuando Mabel escucho un grito

-John tengo que hablar contigo

El hombre se puso firmes volteando a ver al capitán

-Señorita Pines

Saludo cortésmente a Mabel y siguió hacia John alejándose hablando con el con aspecto de estar enfadado, Mabel no comprendía por que el cambio que había surgido, en la cena John había parecido estar interesado en las investigaciones de Ford, había ayudado a cambiar de tema cuando Preston soltaba alguna estupidez… y después de que Mabel se lo pidiera, la llamaba por su nombre, ese hombre parecía alguien totalmente diferente.

Apenas habían sentido el paso del tiempo mientras bajaban escaleras, se escondían de un par de marineros, Pacifica casi tira a Dipper por la borda por pisarla y se ocultaron de un par de parejas que seguramente iban a hacer lo mismo que ellos… y a otras 2 que no habían alcanzado a llegar a su camarote y ya estaban entretenidos en algún oscuro rincón, finalmente llegaron a su puerta y al acercarse, Pacifica se volteo hacia Dipper

-Cierra los ojos, Pines

Le susurro con el mismo tono sensual que había usado minutos antes, Dipper obedeció, el camarote estaba totalmente a oscuras pero gracias a la luz exterior Pacifica vio de inmediato la llave que le había prestado a Mabel en el suelo de la habitación y la tomo cerrando la puerta tras ella no sin antes dejar el letrero de no molestar, volteo, encendió una lamparita… y vio a Dipper

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¿Mason en serio? Jajajajajajajajajaja

-Ha… ¿Ese no era mi regalo?

Pregunto Dipper, ya tenía el saco en una silla, su corbata fuera y su camisa en la mano dejando solo una camisa sin mangas que traía debajo de la ropa, Pacifica no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras se acercaba al apagador y lo encendía de golpe, Dipper pestañeo un poco pero cuando pudo enfocar bien se encontró con que sobre la mesa había todo un equipo de exploración nuevo, se acercó sorprendido al verlo, era muy diferente al que Ford había llevado para la expedición, miro varios instrumentos que el mismo había inventado pero nuevos, mucho mas elaborados, mucho mas finos, gps, una versión digital de sus diarios, durante varios minutos estuvo viendo todo lo que había en ese lugar, mientras Pacifica se cruzaba de brazos viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después de un minuto se dirigió al baño, para cuando salió trayendo una bata, Dipper aun veía todos los instrumentos, había guardado todo en una práctica mochila de viaje, totalmente nueva, donde ya con todas las herramientas acomodadas aun tenía mucho espacio, la miraba sorprendido

-Vaya… al parecer te gusto mi regalo

-Es increíble… ¿Desde cuándo hacen eso en la empresa?

-No lo hacen, fue echo especialmente para ti… digo… -Pacifica enrojeció un poco desviando la mirada- Yo no puedo hacer algo como lo que tu me diste pero… si se que cosas usas y tengo los planos de todos tus inventos y…

Dipper la abrazo con fuerza

-¡Es increíble! ¿Como conseguiste que hicieran todo esto?

-Ha…

-Flash back-

-¿Tienes la mercancía?... –Pacifica-

-Tienes mi paga… -Sombra misteriosa-

-Antes quiero verla…

Sombra misteriosa le da muestra a Pacifica el regalo que le dio a Dipper

-Ahora dame mi paga…

Pacifica saca… un mapache viejo y pulgoso

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII SI SI SI SI SI ES PERFECTA PERFECTA!

El viejo McGucket salto aplaudiendo varias veces y le quito el mapache

-¿Para que quiere eso?

-Desde que mi esposa murió estoy tan solo… que quiero buscar a alguien mas…

-Fin del flashback-

-Mejor no preguntes…

Pacifica sonrió un poco, tímida, pero después se acerco a la cama de repente sitio que Dipper la abrazaba desde atrás besando su cuello sintiendo que sus manos subían hacia sus senos, pero ella se apartó un poco caminando a la cama y lentamente, dejo caer la bata quedando totalmente desnuda…

-¿Amor?...

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta lo que vez?

Pacifica le sonrió confiada, cuando Dipper se acercó mirándola a los ojos, se colgó a su cuello pegándose a este, Dipper la abrazo acariciando su cintura bajando a su trasero, mientras Pacifica comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Dipper, se sintió de repente alzada y sonrió cuando Dipper la recostó sobre la cama suavemente, como si temiera que se rompiera

-Me encanta lo que veo… jamás me canso de mirarte

El hecho de que dijera eso mirándola solo sus ojos hizo que Pacifica sonriera mucho mas, mientras acariciaba la nuca de este, sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco, como había latido desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de placer cuando sintió los labios de Dipper alrededor de uno de sus pezones, masajeándolo suavemente, Pacifica arqueo un poco la espalda y tomando la mano de Dipper la guio hacia su otro seno el cual empezó a recibir caricias, ambas solamente lograban aumentar su excitación, cuando la caricia en su pecho se detuvo, Pacifica por un momento se sintió decepcionada para un segundo después lanzar un suspiro aun mayor cuando la mano que segundos antes acariciaba su pecho empezó a acariciar su punto mas sensible, metiéndose debajo de la única prenda que le quedaba, Pacifica tomo el cabello de Dipper y mirándolo a los ojos lo beso mientras las caricias de este se intensificaban, Dipper conocía bien cada rincón de su cuerpo y cada caricia que la hacia lanzar pequeños grititos hasta que de un movimiento Pacifica lo empujó hacia ella, hasta sentir la cintura de Dipper contra su entrepierna, ella lo beso sintiendo las manos de este acariciarla y de repente, se alejaron un poco, Pacifica odiaba que el dejara de acariciarla pero al sentir algo mas acercarse a ella, algo grande, ella sonrio mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo… Mason… ha…

Dipper la beso suavemente

-También yo mi amor

Pacifica le sonrió sonrojada cuando finalmente Dipper entro dentro de ella, lanzo un pequeño quejido que pronto se transformó en gemidos de placer, los cuales aprovechando la posición empezó a hacer de tal forma que su esposo los escuchara en su oído, mientras ella movía la cintura lo que podía para sentir lo mas posible las embestidas de Dipper, este también jadeaba mientras se abrazaba a ella, soltó las manos de Pacifica y estas fueron directas a arañar su espalda, a abrazarlo, mientras el solo se concentraba en hacer que el momento durara todo lo posible

-Ma… MASON… MAASON!

Pacifica finalmente arqueo la espalda al momento en que alcanzaba el clímax, Dipper al escuchar la voz de Pacifica gritar su nombre y ver su rostro, no pudo evitarlo y finalmente llego su propio orgasmo, ambos se miraron jadeando y Dipper se acostó a su lado, aun acariciándola, volteando a verse

-Ha… mi amor… mi amor… -Dipper-

Pacifica sonrió acurrucándose en su pecho, queriendo sentirlo mas, queriendo sentir sus brazos rodeándola y su respiración en su oído

-Dipper… te amo… Dipper…

-Ahora si pudiste decirlo

-Claro que si tonto

Pacifica se puso roja desviando la mirada, mientras este solo la acariciaba, si había algo que había sorprendido a Dipper de cuando comenzó a salir con ella era que Pacifica era… extremadamente tímida, con sus sentimientos, con los vínculos entre la gente, para ella, tan solo decir que lo amaba, era algo que requería mucho esfuerzo aunque con el tiempo Dipper había aprendido que aunque no sabia decirlo, hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para demostrárselo de toda forma posible.

-Dipper…

Pacifica lo miro tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-¿Si?

-Llevo 6 meses sin sexo…

De haberla conocido menos, la cara de depredadora que puso su esposa lo hubiera asustado, pero cuando Pacifica se puso sobre el besándolo Dipper solo atino a tomar su cintura para empezar de nuevo… apenas unos minutos después los gemidos de ambos llenaban de nuevo el cuarto.

Wendy llegaba a su habitación acompañada de John que reía por algo que esta había dicho, el hombre le agradaba, tenía mucha curiosidad por todo lo que eran sus investigaciones, era divertido y había hecho todo lo posible por que se sintiera cómoda en ese lugar algo que le había dado problemas a Wendy ya que si iba en ese crucero, era por ser una empleada y ni con un año de salario hubiera podido costearse el viaje, pero John había hecho que olvidara todo eso

-Bueno aquí es… gracias por esta noche…

-Fue un placer

John se volteo tranquilamente para irse después de despedirse de ella, Wendy sonrió y de repente una silueta capto su atención por lo que volteo y descubrió a Mabel mirándola con la misma cara que Bob esponja ponía cuando calamardo disfrutaba una cangreburguer (N.A.: A falta de una mejor descripción) se puso totalmente roja pero no se dejo apenar

-¿Estabas espiandome?

-Bueeeeeeno… en realidad no, también iba de regreso

Comento Mabel sinceramente, aunque no había podido evitar espiarla por algo… John de nuevo parecía diferente, mucho más sonriente, agradable, su timbre de voz era diferente… no entendía y si a Dipper le atraían los misterios enfocados a cosas para normales, a Mabel le atraían los misterios enfocados a chicos… mas si eran atractivos

-Bueno entonces me iré a dormir…

-Si…

Mabel ahora miraba la puerta de Dipper y Pacifica la cual tenía un letrero de no molestar y Wendy al darse cuenta no pudo evitar reír

-No iras a molestarlos ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, solo me burlare de la oxigenada cuando salga… ya verás…

-¿Entonces te quedaras ahí toda la noche?

-Ha… iré a dormir pero mañana me plantare y no me moveré hasta que salgan

-Como quieras…

Wendy entro a su camarote, Mabel se cruzó de brazos

-Hasta que salgan…

…

…

…

2 días después

Wendy paso a su lado

-Hasta que salgan…

-Creo que… mejor no…

Mabel miraba a la habitación, con la piel pálida, el cabello despeinado y con enormes ojeras en los ojos que ya estaban rojos de tanto ver la puerta…

-Vamos igual sabes que Pacifica te ganaría la discusión si te burlaras de ella

-¿Como?

-Pues… -Imitando la voz de Pacifica- Al menos yo tengo sexo, Pines

Mabel se puso roja… lo pensó un poco… y se levanto para irse a su cuarto a dormir haciendo que Wendy echara una carcajada, de repente ella volteo mirando a Wendy mosqueada

-Bueno pero tu estas en las mismas

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo no tengo sexo, Mabel?

La voz y el tono de Wendy fueron tan tranquilos y seguros… que sin saber que decir Mabel se metió a su camarote y cerró la puerta haciendo que Wendy riera aun mas.

Y bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo… el que creo que fue el capitulo mas aburrido del fic, lo malo de tener una situación que quiero explicar es que acabo haciendo mucho bla bla bla pero lo de la fiesta y las charlas de Preston y su hija… bueno serán muy importantes mas adelante, así que solamente quería poner claro la situación que se vivirá en el barco.

El lemon espero que me haya salido bien, quería hacer algo mas o menos tranquilo por que… igual es el primer día, pero como dije antes este fic será básicamente aventuras, comedia y lemon así que habrá mucho mas de este mas adelante.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y por mi parte, hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Un día comenzaba en el crucero… el quinto día sin que Dipper y Pacifica salieran de su habitación, en esta, Pacifica y Dipper se besaban, apoyados en la puerta del camarote, Pacifica traía unos pantalones anchos y cómodos y una camisa de tirantes que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto y Dipper unos shorts y una camisa de botones, ambos habían querido ponerse cómodos ya que ese día empezarían realmente a disfrutar de sus vacaciones… pero eso habían decidido al segundo día y no habían terminado siquiera de vestirse… al siguiente y apenas habían caminado un par de metros antes de volver a empezar… al siguiente habían llegado a media sala… y al siguiente habían llegado hasta ese lugar antes de que su ropa quedara regada por el suelo, ahora habían llegado de nuevo hasta ese lugar… Pacifica rio un poco

-Dipper… jajaja amor para

Rio divertida y suspirando un poco cuando Dipper comenzó a besar su cuello, consiente de que en todo el mundo solo él había escuchado esa risa suave y el cariño que era capaz de transmitir la voz de su esposa, algo que le excitaba aún más, pero aun así se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos, esta sonrió y no resistió darle un último beso antes de voltear para abrir la puerta

-¡DIPPER!

-Tú tienes la culpa me pones tentaciones

Se puso totalmente roja al sentir las manos de Dipper acariciar su trasero, pero aunque su mano temblaba, logro empezar a abrir la puerta, aunque desesperada por que parecía que Dipper no tenía intenciones de apartar su mano…. Y prácticamente no lo hizo hasta que la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, ambos salieron al crucero y Pacifica sonrió sintiendo el sol en su rostro, de repente Dipper jalo su mano atrayéndola a él, Pacifica no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de deseo al acercarse a Dipper.

-Bueno ¿A dónde iremos primero? -Dipper-

-Bueno… podríamos…

-¿Dar media vuelta?

Pacifica miro a Dipper… y sonrió abrazándolo este la pego a su cuerpo y se acercó para besarla y…

-¡HOLA! ¡POR FIN SALIERON!

-¡HAAAAAAA!

Dipper y Pacifica lanzaron un pequeño grito y voltearon encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Mabel la cual traía un suéter anudado a la cintura, una camisa de tirantes y una falda

-Ha es la loca de tu hermana…

A pesar de lo que dijo Pacifica, Mabel no se ofendió, si no que su sonrisa se ensancho al verlos, no solo porque Pacifica le sonreía, sino porque no se había alejado del abrazo de Dipper, si no que se apoyaba en el cuerpo del chico, hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que Pacifica no era una chica fría con respecto a su relación con su hermano, si no sumamente tímida para demostrar sus sentimientos pero que, cuando estaban solos, era una persona muy cariñosa con él así que para ella el que Pacifica lo abrazara en público era un gran logro.

-Si soy yo… creí que ya se habían olvidado que había un mundo afuera de su habitación

-Bueno ha… -Dipper-

-Y creí que estabas trabajando con los locos de tus tíos

Mabel se puso roja, en sus manos traía una cajita de herramientas, trago saliva ante la mirada de Dipper y Pacifica

-Bueno pues si… haaa es que se les atoro un par de cositas… pero… pero nada que tío Ford no pueda arreglar

-Bueno… ha… -Dipper-

-Creo que no estaría mal ir a ver qué pasa –Pacifica-

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… vamos –Dipper-

-En… en serio no es necesario… -Mabel-

-Tranquila Mabel, vamos a ver

Mabel suspiro y siguió a Dipper y a Pacifica al laboratorio, al abrirlo, vio que Ford trabajaba en una máquina, pero no era capaz de hacerla funcionar, había una pantalla grande pero solo mostraba estática, Dipper suspiro, el problema de que su tío Ford tuviera una mente tan anticuada y que hubiera estado tantos años lejos de la tierra era que a pesar de ser un genio aun batallaba para adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías, mucho más avanzadas que en su época

-Hey chico parece que al fin saliste

Stan rio viendo a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa que hizo que tanto Pacifica como Dipper se pusieran rojos, mientras Wendy al verlos solo los saludo con la mano y siguió pasándole herramientas a su tío, Dipper se acercó y un segundo después había reemplazado a su tío intentando hacer funcionar la máquina, mientras Mabel se quedó en la entrada con Pacifica

-¿Por qué esa cara? –Pacifica-

-Por qué… lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes?

-Si… bueno… se supone que este viaje es para que arreglen las cosas y aunque… aunque no parezca quiero que les vaya bien, ustedes deberían estar solos, deberían concentrarse en ustedes mismos… no debería estar Dipper trabando arreglando todo como siempre…

Pacifica pensó un segundo pero se encogió de hombros como si nada de eso importara pero fijándose bien que nadie estuviera cerca para escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Mabel… nos hiciste despertar y ver cuál era nuestro problema… no necesitas disculparte de nada no es tu culpa… al contrario estos días…

Pacifica recordó esos cinco días, no solo había sido sexo, había sido recuperar la relación con su marido, había sido comer sobre la cama viendo un programa de televisión, hacer chistes tontos, hablar mucho… no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba no solo las relaciones con Dipper si no la relación tan fuerte que habían tenido desde ese día en la mansión Northwest hace años

-Estos días… han sido hermosos y es gracias a ti…

-ha… bueno…

-Además ya sabía a que me atenía cuando me metí a la familia Pines así que si sufro por eso es culpa mía

Pacifica le quito la cajita de herramientas que Mabel tenía en sus manos y entraba en el laboratorio después de hablar un poco con Dipper y Wendy, empezó también a ayudar moviendo el monitor y abriéndolo moviendo algunos cables, Mabel rio un poco al recordar que precisamente algunas de las excusas que usaban para estar juntos antes de vencer la vergüenza y admitir que eran novios, era que Dipper le daba "clases privadas" de electrónica a Pacifica… y Pacifica era tan terca que prefirió aprender de verdad de Dipper para hacer más creíble esa pequeña mentira, unos minutos después ya todo funcionaba, en la pantalla apareció el modelo en tercera dimensión de una isla, después paso a ser solo una silueta y en ella se colocaron varios puntos luminosos

-¿Qué es esto tío? –Dipper-

-Bueno, es el siguiente paso en la investigación que estuvimos haciendo en nuestro último viaje, los jeroglíficos que descifraste me lle… pero vamos será mejor que tú mismo lo veas que te pa…

Ford trago de repente saliva mirando a la entrada, ahí Mabel lo fulminaba con la mirada, ella había sido muy clara en que debían dejar a Dipper y Pacifica solos y no entrometerse en su viaje, ya era mucho que estuvieran haciendo el viaje juntos como para intentar hacer que ambos se distrajeran

-Bueno… en ese caso me contaras una vez que hayas terminado –Dipper-

Pacifica se puso roja al escuchar eso volteando a ver a Dipper sorprendida, no porque Dipper se negara a acompañar a Ford, ya lo había prometido, sino porque ni siquiera pareciera que le doliera o lo pensara, se levantó estirándose un poco

-Bueno creo… que sería bueno ver el barco… ni siquiera lo conocemos aun –Pacifica-

-¡ES CIERTO! Hay un montón de lugares a donde… ¡YA SE! ¡Vengan les daré un tour completo!

Rápidamente Mabel tomo a Dipper y a Pacifica de las manos jalándolos para sacarlos del laboratorio y cerro la poeta lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Ford dijera algo más, al voltear se encontró con la mirada extrañada de Dipper y Pacifica

-Bueno… ¿Qué tipo de cosas quieren hacer primero? –Mabel-

-Pues… no estaría mal comer algo y hacer el tour que tú dices –Pacifica-

-¡CLARO! Vamos

-¿Segura que tío Ford no te necesitara?

-Na, no te preocupes él dijo que no me necesitaría hasta que… ha… no en el laboratorio mi trabajo será más de campo

-De acuerdo entonces vamos

Los 3 empezaron a visitar el yate, Dipper estaba sorprendido de lo grande que era y la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, pero Pacifica y Mabel no parecían impresionadas, Mabel seguramente a esas alturas ya había explorado el lugar a fondo y Pacifica había estado en otros cruceros antes, pasaron frente a un restaurante de apariencia cara del que salía un delicioso aroma

-Quizás debamos comer algo –Pacifica-

-No estaría mal… nos acabamos lo que había en el camarote

Pacifica rio un poco mientras se acercaba a Dipper y lo jalaba con una enorme sonrisa hacia el restaurante, Dipper la siguió aunque un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a verla tan feliz

-Jajaja espera… creo que no tengo tanto dinero…

-Todas las comidas ya están incluidas en los boletos bobo… vamos

Mabel se alejó un par de discretos pasos y finalmente ambos entraron en el restaurante, casi al instante un camarero se acercó a ellos y les tomo orden, Mabel suspiro aliviada de que se hubieran olvidado de ella, la regla de entrometerse lo menos posible entre ellos dos también se le aplicaba, retrocedió lentamente, muy lentamente… y de repente se quedó quieta, mirando a su alrededor… algo había cambiado lo sentía… tal como Pacifica a veces decía, había un extraño silencio una sensación de…

-¡VENGAN ACÁ USTEDES TRES!

De que tres mocosos estaban por hacer una travesura, Mabel jalo a los dos niños de las orejas omitiendo a Mandy que reía un poco, quizás por ser la única niña pero Mabel jamás la castigaba por nada aunque era tan traviesa como sus dos hermanos, desde una mesa Dipper miraba como Mabel sacaba a los niños de ahí

-Si estaban ocultos… ¿Cómo rayos lo supiste? –Dipper-

-¿Bromeas? ¿A quién han agarrado de niñera a ti o a mí? Una se acostumbra… además de cuidarlos a ellos todavía lidio contigo y con tu hermana, se cómo tratar niños

-¡OYE! Ni que fuéramos tan infantiles

-La última vez que Mabel vino de visita los encontré peleándose a almohadazos en la sala

-Bueno si pero…

-Y era la quinta vez

-Ha… pero…

-No dormiste un mes después de que vimos la miniserie de It…

-Oye eso fue…

-Y recuerdo aun…

Dipper puso dos dedos en los labios de Pacifica haciendo que esta sonriera traviesa, adoraba poder picar a Dipper de esa manera

-¿Que pasa Pines? ¿Nervioso por qué recuerdo lo que haces?

-Mejor no digas esas cosas o…

-¿O?

-Puedo decirle a Mabel de las cosas que tú has hecho

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar indignada, pero Dipper la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo estaba nerviosa

-Como… -Dipper-

-Está bien está bien no diré mas

Dipper la miro y rio un poco haciendo que Pacifica se pusiera colorada pero con una sonrisa tímida que solo Dipper conocía y que le encantaba ver

-Y bien… ya que se fue nuestra guía… ¿Que se te ocurre que podríamos hacer, Dipper?

-Podríamos ver una película

Dipper saco un folleto tendiéndoselo, Pacifica lo hojeo sorprendida, era una lista de todas las actividades que podían hacerse en el crucero, el cual incluía salas de cine con películas de estreno y grandes éxitos del año

-De donde sacaste esto

-Pasamos al lado de un aparador y lo tome

-Cuando que no te vi… bueno no se ni por qué me sorprendo, con la educación que te dio Stan

-Oye

Dipper sonrió un poco tomándoselo como un alago, la verdad era que una vez que los chicos crecieron Stanley les había enseñado muchas cosas que según él les ayudarían a sobrevivir… entre ellas abrir cerraduras, caminar sin hacer ruido, seguir a alguien, disfrazarse y robar… aunque Pacifica no podía dejar de admitir que esas habilidades le habían sido útiles a Dipper algunas veces siempre le sorprendían, ya que de los dos gemelos el por mucho era el mejor en eso, miro distraída el folleto y de repente una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro

-Bueno… ¿Seguro que quieres ver una película Dipper?

-Si…

-¿Y… me dejas escogerla?

-Cla… claro…

Dipper la miro nervioso, puede que Pacifica lo amara y fuera cariñosa con el pero también adoraba torturarlo un poquito de vez en cuando…

-Bueno escojo… una de un payasito que ya conoces…

-¿He?

Pacifica le mostro el folleto y en ese momento llego el mesero con sus órdenes, Dipper miro extrañado el folleto hasta que encontró el cine y trago saliva al ver la película, Pacifica rio un poco, mientras comenzaba a comer, pensando si Dipper se atrevería a decir que no quería verla película

-Y empieza en una hora, suficiente tiempo para acabar de comer

-Si ha… que… que suerte… ¿Verdad?

Pacifica rio un poco ocultando ese hecho tomando un trago de limonada, había descubierto que Dipper era en muchos aspectos aun como un niño grande, incluyendo el miedo a películas de terror pero también negarse a admitirlo, Dipper dejo el folleto tranquilamente en la mesa pero Pacifica noto que estaba sudando

-¿O prefieres ver otra película amor?

-No… no esa… estará bien…

-¿Seguro?

-Si…

-Bueno… entonces sigamos

Dipper trago saliva pero siguió comiendo mientras Pacifica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse, pensando cómo le haría para librarlo de ir a ver esa película pero antes… se divertiría un poquito más con él, estiro su mano y tomo el folleto empezando a verlo, pero con una enorme sonrisa, los días anteriores apenas había tenido tiempo de ver unos pocos detalles del crucero y por fin en ese momento se enteraba de todo lo que podían divertirse en el…

Mabel caminaba con los tres niños siguiéndola por el barco, pensativa cuando la pequeña Mandy se acercó jalándola de la falda

-Tía Mabel nos aburrimos

-Si lo se chicos… pero… ha…

Mabel pensaba desesperada que podía hacer con los chicos, era verdad que el crucero tenía muchas atracciones para los niños pero esos cinco días los había llevado a todas las que había podido y había descubierto algo… esos niños eran imposibles de controlar, cada vez que los había llevado a algo y los había perdido de vista dos minutos se habían escapado y se habían metido en algún lio, no comprendía en ese momento como Pacifica era capaz de controlarlos ya que según Wendy ni siquiera ella podía con los tres al mismo tiempo, encima como Mabel no tenía tantos conocimientos técnicos como Wendy, sus tíos la habían puesto de niñera, ya que su trabajo con ellos seria más una vez empezando las investigaciones en las islas que montando y manejando el laboratorio de Ford, fuera de eso no había mucho que hiciera en el crucero, suspiro un poco mirando a todos lados hasta que vio que John caminaba por la misma ruta, Mabel pensó rápidamente que hacer, no había hablado con el hombre desde el día en que habían llegado al barco, este le sonrió al verla acercándose rápidamente

-Señorita Pines, ¿Está disfrutando de su estancia?

-Ha… ha yo… si… si claro…

Mabel se sorprendió un poco el sonriente semblante del hombre para nada se parecía al del estricto hombre que la había mandado de regreso a la fiesta apenas hace unos días, los niños se acercaron rápidamente, John traía una camisa desfajada blanca y pantalones azul oscuro, viéndose más desaliñado de lo que se había visto la noche de la fiesta, al parecer en esos momentos no trabajaba

-Tía Mabel no sabe a dónde llevarnos –Billy-

-¿Llevarlos? Bueno hay áreas de niños…

-Son aburridas

Los tres niños dijeron eso al mismo tiempo cruzando sede brazos haciendo que Mabel riera era justo la pose de "Estoy enojada" de Pacifica, pero pensó que lo mejor era no llevar a los niños a una zona así después de todo se escapaban en unos minutos por lo que volteo a ver a John con tono de suplica

-Por favor… no quieren estar solos y… bueno…

-Comprendo… pues hay algunas cosas donde pueden ir todos como la piscina, también la zona de juegos tenemos varios deportes y…

John saco un folleto de su bolsillo y un segundo después ya no lo tenia

-¿He? –John-

-¡MIRA TÍA HAY UN CINE! –Mandy-

-¿Un cine? –Mabel-

-Ha si, tenemos un cine que cuenta con varias salas, todas con películas de estreno –John-

-¡PODEMOS IR AL CINE TÍA! –Hugo-

-Claro suena bien –Mabel-

-¿Y PODEMOS ESCOGER LA PELÍCULA? –Mandy-

-Pues…

Mabel miro el folleto pero sonriendo ya que se anunciaban varias películas para niños, todas las películas empezaban a la misma hora

-Jajajaja de acuerdo pueden

-¿Prometido? –Billy-

-Prometido, pero primero iremos a comer ¿De acuerdo?

-¡SIIIII! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

Los tres niños corrieron y luego regresaron, tomaron la mano de Mabel y empezaron a jalarla al interior del barco, Mabel susurro un gracias a John dejando que estos la guiaran hasta un bufete lleno de jueguitos y de niños gritando y corriendo por todos lados, Mabel le dio un plato a cada niño… después se peleó un rato con ellos porque querían coger solo comida chatarra, después por que no cogieran demasiado postre, finalmente, se sentó agotada cuando ellos fueron a los juegos en lo que empezaba la película, suspirando

-Con razón la oxigenada no quiere niños…

Pensó para sí mientras los veía jugar con otros niños como si sus energías fueran ilimitadas, aunque sabía muy bien que no eran menos enérgicos que ella a su edad, era muy diferente cuidar que otros no hagan tonterías que hacerlas una misma, miraba su reloj pensativa mientras terminaba un gigantesco platón de helado.

La hora de la función se acercaba, Pacifica y Dipper iban al cine tomados de la mano, aunque Pacifica a cada paso se sentía más culpable, Dipper se veía nervioso, el problema con él era que aunque veía muchas películas de terror y monstruos y le gustaban… esas eran solo las suaves, películas donde el monstruo era obviamente un disfraz y eran más para reír y verlas con un amigo que una de verdad pensada para asustar, pero en películas que realmente daban miedo el de verdad sufría al verlas algo increíble para ella ya que Dipper podía sin dudarlo enfrentar a espectros, monstruos y hordas de demonios reales… pero no soportaba ver una película decente de esos temas, finalmente había pensado en un plan para eso, sabía que Dipper en su terquedad no permitiría que fueran a ver otra película, así que había ideado algo más, esperaría a que saliera la primera escena de miedo y le pediría a Dipper salir porque tenía miedo… suspiro un poco pero sonrió, en realidad, Dipper era la única persona en el mundo con quien haría algo como fingir temerle a algo o admitir un temor real, apretó un poco la mano de este notando como estaba nervioso y sonrió un poco, mientras pedía ella misma las entradas para que Dipper no intentara ocultar el temblor en su voz, finalmente ambos entraron al cine… y segundos después llego Mabel con los niños

-¡SIIII! ¡TÍA VAMOS SALA 7 SALA 7 SALA 7!

La pequeña Mandy saltaba como loca mientras sus dos hermanos permanecían alejados y un poco nerviosos por la película que había escogido su hermana mayor, Mabel ni siquiera se fijó en que película era solo hablo con la mujer de la taquilla

-Sala 7 cuatro personas

-¿Dis… disculpe sala 7 señora?

-Si, sala 7

-Pero… disculpe es una película para mayores de 13

-Para… pero…

-¡TÍA LO PROMETISTE!

Mandy puso ojos de perrito a punto de llorar y Mabel en ese momento demostró todo el carácter que tenía para negarse a los caprichos de la niña…

-Si, sala 7 pueden ir si un adulto los acompaña, ¿Verdad?

-Si pero…

-Por favor solo deme los boletos

La empleada de la taquilla, acostumbrada ya a que muchos de los pasajeros de ese crucero fueran mimados y se portaran como niños chiquitos supo que no había discusión posible y le paso los boletos a Mabel, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno de niños con sus padres, pero también varios adultos que se dirigían a ver películas no aptas para menores, Mabel compro un combo infantil para cada niño y se dirigían hacia la sala cuando vio que John se acercaba, pero ahora parecía estar cambiado, estaba perfectamente peinado y aunque traía la misma ropa, estaba fajado y sin la menor arruga, además de que no parecía ni de lejos tan sonriente como la última vez que lo había visto, cuando los niños quisieron entrar a la sala él se puso enfrente

-¿A donde van?

-Ha… hola –Billy-

-Vamos a entrar aquí –Mandy-

-nada de eso

-¿Que sucede?

Mabel se acercó y los niños rápidamente se pusieron detrás de ella, al ver al hombre a los ojos Mabel supo inmediatamente por que se sentían intimidados, ella también se sentía así

-Los niños intentaban colarse a esta sala señorita

-No intentaban colarse, vamos a ver esa película

-¿Que? Para nada –John-

-¿Como? Ellos tienen permiso

-Esa película no está permitida para menores de edad –John.

-Van acompañados por mí –Mabel-

-Eso no importa

-Claro que importa yo decido que es lo que ven estos niños

-Esa película no es buena para ellos

-He dicho que la verán

-Tía Mab… la película va a empezar…

-No pueden ver esa película

-Yo les doy permiso… ¿Quiere que le pregunte al capitán si pueden?

John la miro furioso pero después se apartó dejándolos pasar ya que sabía que como en muchos cruceros de ese tipo el cliente mandaba aun en cosas que iban en perjuicio de si mismos, Mabel sonrió entrando con los niños detrás, mirando nerviosos a Mabel ya que se notaba que la única razón por la que se había enfadado tanto era porque le habían intentado impedir hacer algo que quería, Billy se acercó a Mandy nervioso

-Ha… ¿Segura que veremos esto?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Oson mas gallinas que su hermana?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Billy-

-Lo decimos por ti que eres la única niña aquí

Mandy los miro y prácticamente se miraron llamitas en sus ojos

-¡HA SI! Ya verán la única que no querrá salir corriendo de ahí seré yo, gallinas

-Eso ya lo veremos –Hugo-

-Bien –Mandy-

-¡BIEN! –Hugo y Billy-

Los cuatro entraron en la sala de cine ya oscura debido a que los avances ya habían comenzado y después de unos momentos encontraron asientos, aun en la oscuridad, Mabel miraba a los niños un poco nerviosa pensando "A la primera que uno se quiera ir salimos de aquí" En ese momento un celular sonó detrás de ella y volteo

Pacífica y Dipper ya estaban sentados y miraban los avances, aunque Pacifica notaba como Dipper parecía un poco nervioso, sonrió un poco recargándose en su brazo pero pensando que había sido mala idea llevarlo ahí, pensando "Al primer susto que salga diré que tengo miedo y salimos de aquí" En ese momento escucho un celular y en un acto reflejo miro al frente a donde venía el sonido

Un hombre rápidamente apago su teléfono siendo regañado por su pareja, pero en ese momento una parte luminosa del tráiler permitió que Mabel viera a Pacifica… y Pacifica viera a Mabel aunque no a los niños… y en ese momento el ultimo pensamiento que habían tenido se borró de la mente de ambas, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta, ni siquiera en su sub consiente, a quedar como una miedosa frente a la otra y eso incluía salir de una sala de cine lo más rápido que fuera… la película empezó… sin saber Mabel que los 3 niños estaba totalmente decididos a no decir ni demostrar que querían irse de ahí…

Wendy trabajaba sin parar tecleando en una computadora, frente a ella aparecían varias fotografías de paredes y templos en ruinas, pero sin ninguna entrada aparente, Ford detrás de ella la miraba asintiendo, aunque un poco frustrado, Wendy había empezado a trabajar para él desde los 18 años y era una ayudante excepcional ya que había sido educada y entrenada por el, pero seguía sin poder compararse con Dipper, de repente puso la mano en el hombro de Wendy

-Detente aquí… mira

-¿Que pasa?

Ford golpeo con un dedo la pantalla, en la que se veía una pared desnuda

-Ahí esta

-¿Seguro? No se ve nada

Ford sonrió de forma forzada, seguro de que Dipper se hubiera dado cuenta de eso

-Estoy seguro… ¿Cuando llegaremos?

-Mañana

-bien… quizás el chi…

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mabel, señor Ford

-Bueno… ya que

Wendy lo miro arqueando una ceja, Ford adoraba a su sobrino, estaba seguro de que se cortaría un brazo antes de hacer algo que lo lastimara, pero simplemente el no comprendía que Dipper viera más importancia en su matrimonio o en una chica que en sus investigaciones, ni siquiera Mabel había logrado conseguirle una cita a la que el fuera… ¡Y ERA MABEL! Solo esperaba que Ford no hiciera una tontería, Wendy se levanto

-¿Qué pasa? –Ford-

-Ya termine con las fotos me gustaría hacer otra cosa

-Ha si… es cierto seguro quieres divertirte

-Eso será después, ¿Recuerda para que me contrato no? No fue para investigar, fue para mantenerlos seguros

Wendy abrió una de las cajas que Pacifica le había mostrado a Dipper en tierra y saco un rifle de aspecto imponente, mucho mayor al que había visto Dipper en su apartamento, la caja de donde lo saco tenía su nombre, rápidamente empezó a revisarlo

-Y si ese lugar es el que usted dice que es, necesitaremos estar preparados ¿No cree?

Ford asintió mientras miraba la pantalla, la computadora reproducía copias de grabados sobre las rocas, que mostraban varias trampas y creaturas extrañas.

La película ya había terminado, Mabel y Pacifica caminaban, muy nerviosas, frente a la sala y de repente se encontraron de frente

-Ha… hola cuñada…

-Fenómeno… ¿Porque esa cara?

-Bueno… tengo un problema y la tuya…

-Pues… también…

-¿Cual problema? –Las dos-

-Este, que viene atrás –Las dos-

-¿He? –Las dos-

Mabel se asomó por encima del hombro de Pacifica… para ver a Dipper salir de la sala totalmente blanco y muerto de miedo, Pacifica se asomó por encima del hombro de Mabel para ver a los trillizos salir de la sala totalmente blancos y muertos de miedo

-¿PERO QUE? ¡SABES QUE NO PUEDE(N) VER ESO!

Mabel paso al lado de Pacifica para ver a los niños mientras Mabel iba rápido a ver a su hermano, pero ahí se acabaron las similitudes

-Dipper estas bien

-Si solo… ha… no pasa nada –Dipper-

-Bueno… pero…

-¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¿Niños se encuentran bien?

Mabel volteo tragando saliva, los niños tenían lágrimas en los ojos, Pacifica se levantó rápido tomando de la mano a estos

-No se preocupen… niños… vamos directo a su habitación… ¿Dipper ayúdame si? Tu también Mabel

-Sí, ¿Que paso? Vamos niños

Dipper cogió a Hugo y Pacifica levanto a Mandy, Mabel levanto a Billy pero notando que el niño estaba blanco, lo cargo y los 3 se dirigieron hacia la habitación de los niños

-No puedo creer que hayas echo eso –Pacifica-

-Si yo… ha… lo siento –Mabel-

-Tranquila no fue para tanto… no estas acostumbrada a cuidar a niños tan pequeños Paz si

-Si lo se… pero…

-Pero nada! Tienes que…

-¿¡QUE PASO?!

Los 3 voltearon para encontrarse a Wendy que iba hacia ellos rápidamente y alarmada por la expresión de los niños, unos minutos después estaban en el cuarto de estos

-Vaya eso paso…

Wendy sonaba tranquila pero estaba luchando por no reírse a carcajadas con todas sus fuerzas, mirando al cara de los niños y de Mabel, los niños blancos de miedo, Mabel roja de vergüenza, aunque en ese momento tenía que admitir que no sabía que rayos hacer, era solo una película no era real pero si adultos le temían a Eso… más unos niños pequeños

-Bueno entonces… ha… creo que sería bueno que fueran a dormir ya es su hora, mañana se sentirán mejor

Wendy miraba el reloj, eran las 9 de la noche, aun en vacaciones no permitían que estuvieran tan tarde y menos en un momento como ese, los niños se pusieron blancos

-¡TÍA NO! –Mandy-

-Pero…

-Por favor tía… quédate con nosotros no queremos que nos dejen solos –Hugo-

-Ha… pero…

-Creo que sería bueno que te quedaras con ellos esta noche los niños confían en que los cuides –Pacifica-

-Si supongo… bueno entonces esta bien hoy me quedare con ustedes –Wendy-

-¡SIII!

El alivio de los niños solo mostro lo asustados que de verdad estaban, por lo que Wendy se levantó y pidiendo que cuidaran a los niños salió de la habitación, los niños se negaron a acostarse con miedo de quedarse dormidos y que Wendy no regresara pero tan pronto vieron la mirada de Pacifica retrocedieron un poquito y al final, fueron a la cama pero sin permitir que apagaran la luz y solo se sentaron esperando a Wendy, mientras Dipper miraba a su hermana la cual parecía estar bastante pensativa, hasta que unos minutos después esta regreso con una maleta

-Bueno hora de irnos –Pacifica-

-Gracias por llevarnos al cine tía Mabel –Niños-

-De nada pero la próxima vez yo escojo la película

Los tres niños rieron, finalmente Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica salieron del camarote, tan pronto lo hicieron Pacifica suspiro recargándose en la puerta

-Ha… lo siento… -Mabel-

-Que… que lo sientes…

Pacifica se irguió y se notaba que estaba furiosa, Mabel trago saliva, era verdad que solía enfrentarse a su cuñada, pero eso era cuando no tenía la razón y ahora sabía que Pacifica tenía la razón en enojarse con ella, Dipper se acercó a Pacifica y le puso la mano en el hombro y automáticamente Pacifica pareció olvidar su enojo suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, hasta que finalmente pareció tomar una resolución

-Dipper… No tengo ganas de ir al salón comedor… ¿Qué te parece cenar con nosotros en el camarote Mabel? –Pacifica-

Mabel iba a negarse ya que recordaba que el trato era dejar a la pareja a solas en su viaje, pero recordó que solía cenar con Wendy y los niños ya que Ford comía en su cuarto y Stan… bueno regresaba a la hora de dormir y no decía nada de sus actividades en el barco

-De acuerdo pero si empiezan a quitarse la ropa me voy

-¿QUE? Nosotros no…

-¿No? Pero si a eso venían oxigenada ¿Tan mal van?

-Fenómeno…

Pacifica cerro los puños cuando Dipper rápidamente las separo

-Bueno bueno ustedes dos si van a hacer eso que sea en el camarote, vamos

-De acuerdo…

Dipper se acercó al camarote pero parecía un poco nervioso

-¿Que pasa hermano, nervioso por el payasito?

Mabel rio un poco, había por fin procesado que su hermano había visto la película entera algo que la sorprendía ya que desde niño Dipper le había temido a ese payaso

-no… no es que… ha…

Pacifica se acercó a él tomando la llave susurrándole

-¿Dipper que pasa?

-¿Si no han limpiado la habitación?

Pacifica pensó un poco… y se puso totalmente roja

-Yo… yo entrare primero y si… bueno…

Pacifica abrió la puerta y encendió rápido la luz sin dejar que Mabel viera que había adentro, hasta que suspiro y abrió la puerta por completo dejando que los demás entraran, el camarote estaba perfectamente limpio y Pacifica se prometió dejarle una buena propina a la encargada de la limpieza, Pacifica tomo el teléfono del camarote y encargo una cena para los tres, unos minutos después los tres comían en el comedor del camarote, mientras Pacifica y Mabel hablaban y Dipper miraba un folleto, habían encontrado varios sobre la mesita del comedor en los cuales no habían reparado antes por… estar haciendo otras cosas

-¿Entonces ya tienen planeado lo que harán mañana? –Mabel-

-Pues, no lo se aun –Pacifica-

-Iremos a tierra –Dipper-

-¿A tierra?

-Si, mira

Dipper desplego el folleto en este se veían las fotos de una hermosa isla, con una selva y varios lugares turísticos además de una pequeña aldea, se anunciaba un tour que saldría a medio día y terminaría hasta poco antes de que el sol se ocultara

-Esto se ve estupendo, en las islas donde atracaremos hay varios sitios arqueológicos donde se han hecho interesantes descubrimientos, podemos hacer un tour completo para visitarlos todos –Dipper-

-Bueno… suena bien… y mira también podemos pasar a las tiendas de artesanías del pueblo…

Mabel rio un poco mientras los miraba, haciendo que Pacifica volteara a verla y roja se apartara un poco de Dipper mientras seguía cenando, Mabel rio un poco mas

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo es bueno ver que al menos ustedes se divertirán, a mi me toca trabajar –Mabel-

-¡Es cierto, el proyecto de tio Ford!

-Si… ha…mierda…

Mabel se puso roja, justo acababa de romper otra de las reglas del viaje, no hacer ninguna alusión al proyecto de Ford de ser posible, menos frente a Dipper

-Bueno…

-Sera mejor que lo digas, fenómeno, que si no este no va a descansar hasta saberlo

-Bueno ya que… en el interior de la selva hay unos templos antiguos, parte del tour es visitarlos, pero tío Ford quiere hacer investigaciones en estos, el barco atracara tres días así que tendremos tiempo

-Bueno…

Pacifica trago saliva, Dipper se veía muy interesado en eso…pero después de apenas un par de segundos sonrió

-Suena bien, espero tío Ford nos cuente cuando vengamos del viaje

Pacifica sonrió aliviada al escuchar eso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Dipper se sonrojara y Mabel riera un poco, era rarísimo que Pacifica hiciera esas muestras de cariño en público… o más aun, frente a ella, lo que mostraba lo mucho que le había gustado la respuesta de su hermano, pero de repente la sonrisa de Pacifica disminuyo un poco volteando a ver a Mabel

-¿Quienes irán a la expedición?

-Pues todos… Wendy, Tío Ford, Tío Stan, Yo…

-Ha…

Pacifica suspiro pensando "Dipper no me odies por esto…"

-Entonces lo mejor será que…

Mabel suspiro un poco resigna cuando Pacifica le dijo su idea… y tenía razón, Dipper en cambio solo le dio un beso haciendo que Pacifica se pusiera roja y lo apartara apenada de que hiciera eso frente a Mabel, por más que ella hubiera echo eso unos minutos antes, cosa que Mabel no dudo en aprovechar para picar a su cuñada, finalmente unas horas después salía del camarote de ambos, Mabel suspiro un poco pensando en ir a su habitación cuando vio a alguien pasando por los camarotes con una lámpara de marinero en la mano, se acercó con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que era John, este se detuvo al verla

-Señorita Pines que tenga buenas noches

-Ha… ¿Que hace aquí?

-Solo hago una pequeña ronda, acaba de terminar mi turno

-ha… bueno solo… te iba a decir que… lo… siento…

John la miro sin comprender y Mabel suspiro un poco

-Tenías razón en que los niños no debían ver esa película… y en que estaba siendo irresponsable…

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza

-Y…. en serio debería haberlo sabido… pero creo que solo pensé… en que hubiera sido divertido para mi… y en que odio que alguien me ponga algún tipo de limites… y… y… tenías razón… me porte como una perra contigo y… solo… ¡RAYOS HASTA ME PARECÍ A MI CUÑADA CUANDO ERA JOVEN! ¿SABES LO MALO QUE ES ESO?

El hombre la miro unos segundos y no pudo evitar reír un poco haciendo que Mabel se pusiera roja

-¿De que te ríes?

-Solo… señorita…

John recupero de inmediato la compostura pero sonreía y se notaba que la situación le hacía mucha gracia

-Llevo años trabajando en este barco… tengo que hacer que gente consentida y mandona no se mate haciendo tonterías y se diviertan… y es la primera vez que alguien me da las gracias por ponerle algún limite

-Ha… bueno… supongo…

Mabel sonrió un poco aliviada por haberse disculpado, sabiendo finalmente que lo que más la molestaba es que se había comportado como Pacifica se comportaba de niña, como alguien que veía a ese hombre como un empleado más sin derecho de decirle nada, había echo lo que quería en vez de lo que debía y los niños y el habían acabado pagando el plato de su error y mal humor.

-Yo… bueno… solo ha… gracias…

-Gracias a usted, señorita Pines, es un placer tener pasajeras como usted

Mal se sintió enrojecer más que nada porque por el semblante serio del hombre supo que hablaba totalmente en serio

-Bueno entonces… lo veré después…

-Eso espero señorita

Mabel entro a su camarote con una inmensa sonrisa.

En el camarote solo se escuchaban las risas de Pacifica y Dipper, ambos se encontraban sentados en un sillón doble ya cambiados para dormir y mirando un pequeño librito y varios folletos, se habían sorprendido al descubrir que en el camarote había guías completas, incluso videos con información de todo lo que el crucero ofrecía

-No estaría mal las clases de baile para ti

-Oye solo te pise unas… tienes razón

Pacifica rio, recargada en el brazo de Dipper

-Que dirá Mabel cuando le contemos

-¿QUE? ¡Ni pienses en contarlo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué lo primero que dirá Mabel será "Y que estuvieron haciendo que no lo vieron en cinco días encerrados en su habitación?"

Dipper abrió la boca para responderle… pensó un segundo… y la cerro resignado, la verdad era que Pacifica tenía razón cuando se trataba de molestarla Mabel no media mucho sus palabras, Pacifica sonrió y se levantó estirándose un poco

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir… ¿Vienes Dipper?

Camino lentamente a la cama y volteo a ver a Dipper que la miraba con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa en los labios, Pacifica ladeo la cabeza con una expresión de inocencia

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si… tú dijiste que no haríamos nada hoy por que íbamos a levantarnos temprano en la mañana…

-Si… ¿por?

-Entonces ¿Por qué usas eso?

-Ha… ¿Moda?

Pacifica ladeo el rostro con una expresión de inocencia, mientras caminaba a la recamara de su camarote meneando sensualmente las caderas y disfrutando la forma en que Dipper la miraba ya que traía un baby doll transparente y que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, solamente para ver a su marido devorándola con la mirada, según Dipper, Pacifica tenía un ego enorme que debía ser alimentado TOOODO el tiempo… y era verdad… Dipper suspiro y se acercó a la cama, acostándose al lado de Pacifica, esta noto que reía un poco

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Bueno… solo pensaba… por poco y estuviste a punto de revelar tu gran secreto… quizás sea mejor que lo digas de una vez

Pacifica trago saliva poniéndose roja pero un segundo su semblante se tornó amenazador… pero Dipper solo rio haciendo que Pacifica bufara, él era un experto en saber cuándo estaba enojada o no de verdad

-Igual no te atrevas a decírselo a nadie Dipper

-Si si lo sé pero no se por qué te avergüenza, ¿Que hará Mabel? ¿Publicar en el periódico que a Pacifica Elsie Pines le encantan los niños?

-Dipper

-Que le encanto cuando los cuido la última vez y hablo de eso dos semanas

-Dipper…

-Y que desde entonces cuando puede preguntar por ellos y les da dulces y cosas como esas cuando Wendy no la ve

-¡MASON!

Pacifica se incorporó en la cama, pero Dipper solo le sonrió con al misma expresión que ponía cuando, de niños, tenía información para molestarla, como el hecho de que su antepasado no fuera el fundador del pueblo

-Vamos sabes que es verdad

-Si pero… bueno..

-De acuerdo no lo diré, pero no engañas a nadie…

-Bueno ha… es hora de dormir… apaga la lámpara

Dipper se dio cuenta de que Pacifica quería cambiar la conversación pero igual lo dejo pasar y bajo la intensidad de la luz hasta que apenas iluminaban poco la habitación, pero escucho la risa de Pacifica

-Mason… apaga la lámpara

-Ha… esta… está apagada cariño…

-Toda

-Pero amor… ha… yo… ha…

-¿Que pasa le tienes miedo al payaso, Dipper?

-Ha…

Dipper trago saliva y sonrió nervioso, aunque no podía negar que la película si le había dado un poquito de miedo… finalmente suspiro

-Vamos a… a ti también te asustaban…

-Asustaban, pasado, ahora ya no.

Respondió Pacifica cruzándose de brazos era una de las cosas que solo Dipper sabía, de pequeña siempre sola en su mansión, ignorada por sus padres cuando no era exhibida o controlada por ellos, muchas noches había pasado sin dormir por cosas como películas de terror o simplemente, miedo a la oscuridad y a estar sola, un miedo que no se había ido por completo hasta haber empezado a estar con Dipper

-¿Ha si? ¿Y por qué ahora no?

-Por qué ahora… sé que soy peor

Pacifica se puso sobre Dipper con una expresión salvaje y cruel en su rostro que hizo que Dipper tragara saliva de miedo y después de verse unos segundos… ambos rieron, Dipper acaricio el rostro de Pacifica y ambos se besaron lentamente, hasta que esta sintió como él la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, todo el pensamiento de que esa noche no harían nada se borró de su mente…

Apenas amanecía, afuera de los camarotes, Ford, Stan, Mabel y Wendy se encontraban todos con ropas de trabajo y mochilas en la espalda, Ford miraba su reloj sin parar

-Vamos ya es tarde, voy a ir a tocar

-¡Nada de eso tío! Dijimos que no los molestaríamos

-Si pero es hora de irnos, el capitán insistió en que saliéramos del barco antes de que los pasajeros salgan para el paseo, si no tendremos que esperar a que ellos bajen primero –Ford-

-Bueno…

En ese momento la puerta del camarote se abrió y Dipper y Pacifica salieron hablando animados vestidos con ropas similares a las del día anterior cuando se dieron cuenta que todos los veían

-¿Pasa… algo? –Dipper-

-Estábamos esperándolo ¿Que tanto estaban haciendo? –Ford-

Dipper y Pacifica se pusieron rojos, mientras Stan, Wendy y Mabel se golpeaban la frente, Ford pensó unos segundos y abrió los ojos

-Ha… o… ok….

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Cómo será esa… investigación que harán? ¿Que tienen planeado?

-Bueno serán… dos noches fuera… no volveremos ni al hotel

Mabel trago saliva nerviosa, Pacifica suspiro y asintió, volteo a donde estaba Dipper… y este ya no estaba, al mirar alrededor se cayó de la impresión, Dipper estaba a varios metros de distancia hablando con Ford mientras este le mostraba el equipo que traían en la mochila

-Esto no es todo lo que Pacifica preparo

-No necesitaremos todo el equipo en la primera isla Dipper

-Y ha… bueno…

-¿Dipper? –Pacifica-

-Creo que es suficiente lo que ya vi… no me puedes culpar –Dipper le sonrió a Pacifica- después de todo viajan con esto y necesitan ir preparados para todo

Al decir eso Dipper tomo el cabello de su hermana y lo echo a su rostro tapándolo por completo, Mabel hizo un ruido con su lengua riendo y se lo quito del rostro riendo un poco

-Bueno entonces… ¿Segura que podrás con todo aquí? –Wendy-

-Claro no tendré problemas…

-Bueno gracias… entonces nos vamos

Los 4 tomaron sus mochilas y minutos después eran llevados en una barca a la orilla, Dipper y Pacifica los vieron y…

-Bueno… haya vamos… siento lo que paso –Pacifica-

-No te preocupes, será divertido a pesar de todo –Dipper-

-Eso espero…

Pacifica puso la cara de alguien que va a hacer algo terriblemente difícil y peligroso… haciendo que Dipper riera…

Los niños se encontraban profundamente dormidos ya que apenas de madrugada habían podido dormirse debido al miedo, ya era casi medio día… y de repente

-¡ARRIBA LOS TRES!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tres niños salieron volando de golpe al escuchar el grito, después cayeron en su respectiva cama cada uno dando botes, al incorporarse un poco vieron a Pacifica con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que les daba miedo

-Ha… tía Paz… ¿Y mi tía Wendy? –Hugo-

-Salió… así que como no vendrá…

-Vendrán a la isla y pasaran los siguientes tres días con nosotros chicos

Dipper se acercó sonriendo y la expresión enfadada de Pacifica se transformó en una sonrisa, los 3 niños se miraron y gritaron dando brincos, adoraban hacer cosas con Dipper, los tres niños se cambiaron rápidamente y salieron dando brincos del barco

-¡NIÑOS TRANQUILÍCENSE! Primero al salón comedor a desayunar, después saldremos

-¡Si!

Los 3 se pusieron en posición y saludaron militarmente haciendo que incluso Pacifica riera y se alejaron corriendo, mientras Pacifica y Dipper los seguían caminando tranquilamente

-Podremos con ellos… ¿Verdad? –Pacifica-

-Oye pude con Mabel, puedo con ellos

-Supongo… perdona Dipper…

-¿Por que?

-Por imponerte esto

-Flash back-

-Los niños se quedan con nosotros estos tres días –Pacifica-

-¿He? Claro que no…

-¿Y quien los cuidara? No pueden dejarlos solos aquí, hay atracciones para ellos pero nada más, necesitan estar con un adulto... Wendy no puede cuidarlos es alguien indispensable para Ford, Stanley no los cuidara bien

-Puedo hacerlo yo

-No puedes, apuesto a que Ford no pensó en los niños al venir aquí, el solo piensa en sus investigaciones y si te pidió que vinieras era porque te necesita

-Fin del flash back-

-No te preocupes, pero si sigues así se va a saber tu secreto…

-Mas te vale que no lo digas… bueno… haya vamos…

Pacifica suspiro y Dipper rio nervioso por lo dramática que se ponía mientras se dirigían a desayunar con los niños que entraron corriendo a un restaurante…

Se escuchan un par de gritos y platos rompiéndose

-¡NIÑOS!

Y así empezó el primero día

Y fin del capítulo x.x

Vaya que batalle en escribir esto, porque no sabía que tanto poner en este, originalmente traía lemon pero me pareció demasiado dos seguidos (y ya habrá mucho más después XD) pero también no sabía cómo hacer la conversación de Dipper y Pacifica.

Me sorprendió ver que cuando salió esa película muchos adultos estaban aterrados con ella… y cuando la vi quede igual, ese payaso tiene algo que espanto a muchos en su época y ahorita lo sigue haciendo así que se me ocurrió poner algo así con Dipper… escogido el por qué conozco gente que aunque disfrute de películas de terror con amigos, de verdad se espantan cuando las ven solos o ven alguna un poco más "fuerte" que las promedio

Sobre Pacifica siendo buena con los niños y gustándole estos, la verdad siempre me pregunte como se portaría ella de tener hijos o niños menores a cargo porque siempre me la imagino como una persona más bien un poco seria y estricta por cómo le toco vivir su infancia, no por ser mala si no reflejando la infancia que le toco al ser alguien que era muy controlada y poco acostumbrada a solo hacer tonterías y divertirse, pero no que por eso no le gustaran los niños, pero como Pacifica no es madre en este fic, se me ocurrió que fuera quien cuidara a los niños.

Y bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo porque ahora si batalle para escribirlo y al menos creo que no me quedo tan horrible XD

En el próximo capítulo un poco más de lo que es la investigación de Ford y por qué Wendy decidió que era necesario cosas como un rifle de asalto para mantenerse seguros y el viaje de Pacifica cuidando a 4 mocosos (Dipper incluido) y tratando de que no se maten en su visita a la isla.

Y bueno espero me haya quedado bien, hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Un pequeño bote cruzaba las aguas, en este Mabel miraba el crucero desaparecer entre un espeso banco de niebla, la isla ya estaba a la vista, en el bote iban dos marineros, John, Ford, Stanley y Wendy, pero no se quedaría, tan pronto tocaron tierra los marineros bajaron una mochila para cada uno y una gran caja la cual dejaron en la orilla y se dirigieron de vuelta al bote, Stan abrió la caja dentro venían armas para cada uno de ellos, John frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo nada, ya le habían advertido de eso

-Bueno hora de irnos, Wendy en marcha –Ford-

-Señor Pines, estaremos aquí dos horas antes de zarpar, le pido que este en este lugar en ese momento para no perturbar a los…

Ford no dijo nada solamente se fue hacia la selva mirando un mapa que había descargado de la isla, Wendy rápidamente fue tras él ya que cuando Ford se metía en sus investigaciones ni siquiera e daba cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba, aun así John no se amedrento y esta vez se dirigió a Stanley mostrándole una pulsera

-Al menos me gustaría que llevaran este rastreador si es posible –John-

-Si si como digas

Stan se fue tras su hermano y Wendy con expresión fastidiada, Mabel miro unos segundos a John recordando lo que este le había contado, su trabajo era que la gente estuviera a salvo y se divirtiera en esos viajes pero había muchos que lo hacían complicado, dudo un poco y fue hacia John tomando el sensor y colocándoselo muñeca, le sonrió al hombre, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaremos aquí en 2 días, señorita Pines

-Ha… si… ha… gracias…

Mabel volteo y se internó en la maleza, esperando poder alcanzar a sus tíos y a Wendy pero tan pronto paso por unos arbustos se quedó como tomate al ver que todos estaban esperándola, Ford parecía molesto, Stanley parecía furioso y Wendy solo la miraba con una sonrisita picara que la hizo ponerse roja

-¡BUENO VÁMONOS YA! –

Ford saco un pequeño monitor, aun sin decir nada y en este apareció un mapa de la isla, los 3 empezaron a seguirlo adentrándose en la selva...

Unas horas después, en el crucero, Pacifica y Dipper paseaban por un atestado puerto, mientras intentaban no perder de vista a los niños los cuales se habían puesto a correr y jugar por todo el lugar, Dipper miraba también con interés la aldea a la que se dirigían, era un pueblo pequeño y acogedor, en el que se veían muchas tiendas y lugares de descanso y distracción para los turistas, además de que un poco mas adelante se veía una playa y, contrastando fuertemente con la pequeña aldea, un hotel no muy grande pero si lujoso y moderno al que se dirigían la mayoría de los tripulantes del crucero, los cuales habían decidido quedarse ahí mientras el barco estuviera atracado.

-Chicos cuidado no se alejen mucho –Pacifica-

-¡Tía queremos ver todo! –Mandy-

-Bueno pero primero tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel –Pacifica-

-¿Que? –Billy-

-Pero dijiste que iríamos directo a las tiendas –Hugo-

-Pero… primero hay que… -Pacifica-

-Por favor

Los 3 niños se pusieron en fila con ojos de perrito, Dipper miraba la escena apenas aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Pacifica que se notaba no sabía que hacer

-Bueno si quieren pueden ir con tía Paz y empezar a ver el pueblo mientras yo nos registró en el hotel ¿Qué les parece?

-¡SIII!

Los 3 niños gritaron tan fuerte que Pacifica se tapó los oídos y después volteo a ver a Dipper

-¿Estas… seguro?

Dipper trago saliva de miedo al ver su expresión, expresión que los niños no alcanzaban a ver y decía claramente "Sé que estas planeando algo y ya verás cuando estemos en casa" pero aun así no se amedrento si no que se acercó a Pacifica susurrándole al oído

-¿Eso o quieres que sea yo quien los lleve a la aldea mientras tu haces el registro?

Pacifica pensó rápidamente, que tanto confiaba en su marido cuidando niños…

-Ok, niños nos vamos –Pacifica-

-¡SI!

Los dos niños tomaron a Pacifica, cada uno de una de sus manos jalándola mientras la niña daba vuelta alrededor hasta que se alejaron, Dipper se dirigió hacia el hotel pero por un momento se detuvo, un poco apartado Preston miraba a Pacifica alejarse, a Dipper le extraño eso ya que según Pacifica, su padre no era el tipo de persona que dejaría la comodidad del barco para conocer una aldea, aun así solo se encogió de hombros y fue a la recepción del hotel sin molestarse en saludar a su suegro, sabía bien las cosas que el hacia últimamente para tratar de conseguir que Pacifica lo dejara y no le gustaban para nada, finalmente logro registrarse y cuando ya salía del hotel escucho la voz de Preston que parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, Dipper rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos poniéndose tras una pared

-Realmente sería lo mejor para ella –Preston-

-Es una lástima una mujer tan hermosa -¿?-

-Si, pero voluntariosa e impulsiva, incluso ahora sigue resistiéndose y vino a este lugar a tratar de revivir su matrimonio pero –Suspiro dramático- no ha funcionado…

-Voluntariosa e impulsiva, ¿He?

-Si… si… pero no se preocupe por eso… hay varias formas de tratar ese problema… realmente está bien enseñada solamente se ha desviado un poco… no pudimos cuidarla como siempre después de la desgracia que aconteció en nuestra familia pero eso se arreglara…

-Buenos espero que sea cierto, ya mucho es tener a una mujer que piensa en otro hombre como para tener también a una que no sabrá su lugar…

Las conversaciones se alejaron, Dipper se asomó viendo como Preston, su esposa y un hombre al que Dipper no conocía pero que tan solo con ver el traje, zapatos y reloj que usaba se notaba que era rico se alejaban hablando, por lo general Dipper era alguien calmado y de sangre fría que hacia planes perfectamente lógicos… excepto en dos situaciones, cuando se trataba de ganarle algo a Mabel… o algo relacionado con Pacifica por lo que camino hacia la aldea dispuesto a dejar en claro que no había problema entre ellos.

Pacifica se encontraba en la aldea, tan pronto se habían alejado unos pasos del hotel habían encontrado una calle llena de pequeñas tiendas todas orientadas a los turistas, Pacifica caminaba mirando los escaparates… y de repente suspiro

-bueno ¿Que quieren?

Pregunto sin dejar de caminar ya que los trillizos caminaban frente a ella hacia atrás para no perderla de vista y apenas logrando mantenerse de pie debido a que no sabían a donde iban, a pesar de eso Pacifica ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión, por más que se tropezaran o chocaran hasta que finalmente se detuvo, arqueando una ceja

-¿Y bien?...

Los 3 niños se miraron y al tiempo extendieron la mano frente a ella

-Money– Los 3.

-¿Perdón? –Pacifica-

-Tía Wendy dijo que nos darías lo que necesitáramos –Mandy-.

-Y en este momento –Hugo-.

-Queremos… -Billy

-Money Money Money –Los 3 empezaron a agitar los dedos frente a ella pidiendo dinero, abriendo los ojos codiciosos cuando la mano de Pacifica se acercó a su bolso y saco 3 billetes de 50 dólares, los niños abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el dinero, en su vida habían tenido tanto… y en eso Pacifica los volvió a guardar y en vez de eso se limitó a darles cinco dólares a cada uno

-¿He? Que pasa? –Los 3-

-Pasa que si quieren el resto del dinero, tendrán que ganárselo…

-¡¿Cómo?!-Los 3-

-Bueno…

Pacifica les sonrió con crueldad…

-Solo un par de cositas… lo que deben hacer es…

Pacifica se inclinó hacia los niños, unos segundos después los tres iban en filita india tras ella

-Bueno fue bastante razonable –Mandy-

-Sip mejor de lo que esperaba –Hugo-

-Yo no entendí bien ¿Volvemos a repasarlo? –Billy-

-No, jamás quiero repetir eso de nuevo, demasiados detalles… -Mandy-

-Te corregiremos si te equivocas –Hugo-

-Ha… bueno

Mientras caminaba Pacifica solo miraba sin mucho interés los puestos ya que más que nada parecían ser puestos de juguetes hechos a mano y chucherías sin valor para los turistas y aunque ella disfrutaba también comprar tonterías de vez en cuando, no encontraba nada que le interesara, hasta que vio una tienda que parecía ser muy amplia, al menos el edificio lo era, pero estaba descuidada y se veía vieja y polvorienta, al entrar se dio cuenta de que no era más que una tienda de antigüedades, muebles y libros viejos.

-Bueno niños vayan a curiosear estaremos aquí un rato –Pacifica-

-¿Aquí?... –Mandy miro la tienda con la misma expresión de ojo crítico que usaba Pacifica cuando intentaba averiguar alguna de sus travesuras –¿Y por qué tía?

-Porque seguro Dipper vendrá directo a este lugar, ahora vamos y no rompan nada

-¡Si!

Los 3 niños saludaron estilo militar y se fueron corriendo cada uno por su lado y antes de que Pacifica pudiera decirles cualquier otra cosa ya habían desaparecido de su vista, Pacifica empezó a recorrer la tienda cuando por el cristal vio a su padre, se detuvo retrocediendo un par de pasos para que este no la viera, Preston hablaba con un par de hombres con los cuales ya lo había visto hablar con el barco y se golpeó la frente con la mano adivinando perfectamente que estaba diciéndoles… pensó en ponerle un alto pero sabía que por más que quisiera hacerlo su padre simplemente no la escucharía, de repente una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro al ocurrírsele una manera de que la gente del barco comprendiera que ella no estaba disponible.

-¡COMPLE O MALCHESE!

-¡HA!

Pacifica dio un brinco asustada, dándose media vuelta, detrás de ella había una señora ya mayor, apenas le llegaba al codo, traía el cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón y lentes, por alguna razón Pacifica pensó que la mujer estaba furiosa con ella pero no comprendía porque aun así no se dejo amedrentar.

-Comprare si veo algo que me interese, con permiso

Pacifica paso al lado de la mujer para seguir recorriendo la tienda, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña mujer comenzó a seguirla, escuchaba los pasos de esta perfectamente a su espalda mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que había, de repente se detuvo solo para decirle algo

-800 dolales

-¿He?

-¿Se lo envuelvo?

-Envolv… -Pacifica volteo y vio una zarigüeya disecada- No… yo solo…

-Entonces sin envolver…

-¡NO COMPRARE ESO!

Sin hacerle más caso siguió caminando, sin dignarse siquiera a voltear a ver a la mujer, que volvió a seguirla, de repente se detuvo sonriendo un poco y tomo una curiosa figurilla de cerámica y…

-La de al lado es más bonita, solo 500 dolales

-No… no me llevo nada…

-Envuelta

Pacifica volteo a ver a la mujer que se expresaba como si fuera una orden

-¡No llevare nada!

-¡ENTONCES QUE ESPÍA EN MI TIENDA!

-No espió a nadie solo espe…

En ese momento Pacifica vio que por enfrente del mostrador aparecía Dipper que miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo y tal como ella esperaba al ver la tienda de antigüedades una expresión de curiosidad se dibujó en su rostro y fue directamente hacia ella, Pacifica salió de la tienda caminando hacia este.

-Dipper te es…

Dipper al ver a Pacifica simplemente la tomo de los hombros y la jalo suavemente hacia el y antes de que Pacifica supiera que pasaba Dipper la beso, por un segundo Pacifica se sorprendió de la acción de Dipper… pero esa sorpresa solo duro un instante antes de que cerrara los ojos y comenzara a corresponder el beso con pasión metiendo su lengua en la boca de este, Dipper la tomo de la cintura acercándola a el y Pacifica se colgó de su cuello, ambos cerrando los ojos y haciendo el beso aún mas apasionado, las manos de Pacifica acariciaban la nuca de Dipper mientras pegaba su cuerpo por completo a este y sentía como Dipper la aferraba de la cintura, hasta que finalmente se separaron agitados, apenas un poco, para verse a los ojos pero sin alejar sus cuerpos, Pacifica sonrió mientras dejaba que Dipper la abrazara, hasta que escucho silbidos, algunas risas, un par de piropos y también maldiciones dirigidas hacia Dipper y recordó que estaban en plena calle… y eso no le importó lo mas mínimo volteando a ver a Dipper, este la miraba con deseo y Pacifica lo comprendía.

-Y bueno no sé por qué fue eso pero… quiero más… y más en privado

Pacifica le sonrió con picardía acercándose para besarlo de nuevo y en ese momento recordó algo y retrocedió

-¡Los niños!

-¿He? ¡Es cierto donde los dejaste?

-¡En la tienda! ¡Y con esa vieja loca!

-¡Dejaste a los niños con una vieja loca?

-¡SI VAMOS!

Pacifica tomo la mano de Dipper jalándolo de vuelta al local, Dipper de reojo volteo y sonrió al ver, entre la gente, a Preston con expresión de estar realmente furioso, finalmente entraron en la tienda

-Bueno vamos a buscar…

-¡Pacifica este lugar es genial!

Pacifica volteo a ver a Dipper y una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca al ver como este miraba a todos lados con estrellitas en los ojos y empezaba a curiosear por el lugar, cuando de repente llevo la mano a un estante y saco una pequeña figura tallada en madera, mirándola atentamente y solo esa mirada hizo comprender a Pacifica que Dipper estaba conteniendo su sorpresa y emoción al verla

-¿Esto cuánto vale? –Dipper-

-Pala usted 100 dolales, deme deme la envolvele

Los niños y la conducta de su marido se borraron inmediatamente de la mente al escuchar ese precio, en un segundo Dipper ya no tenía la figurilla en la mano

-¿ESTA LOCA? ¡ESTO NO VALE MAS DE 1 DÓLAR!

-¡ESA ESTATUITA VALE MUCHO! ¡100 DOLALES!

-¡NO VOY A PAGAR ESO! ¡ES VIEJA… ESTA SUCIA… ESTA MAL TALLADA!

La mujer miro a Pacifica un segundo…

-99 Dolales…

-¡NO!

-¡NI UN CENTAVO MENOS DE 90 DOLALES!

-¡NI UN CENTAVO MAS DE 5!

-Ha… cariño…

-¡TU BUSCA A LOS NIÑOS!

Dipper retrocedió un par de pasos al ver la cara de Pacifica, conocía esa cara, la misma cara de obsesiva potencialmente psicópata que ponía cada que encontraba un reto… sobre todo dado por Mabel, por lo que se olvidó de ella y empezó a buscar a los niños… muy lentamente ya que cada dos minutos se detenía mirando algo más, aunque nada le llamo la atención como la pequeña figura de madera que había tomado hace poco, mientras curioseaba se topó con una escalera que iba a un segundo piso y la tomo, el segundo piso era igual que el primero solo un enorme almacén de cosas viejas, pero ahí se escuchaban unas risitas

-Bueno niños, ¿Donde están?

-Aquí tío Dipper

-Mira lo que compramos vamos a jugar a los piratas

-Que co… bien denme eso niños

-¿Por qué?

Mandy miro a Dipper sin comprender, él normalmente era bastante permisivo, de echo era mucho más permisivo con lo que podían jugar que su misma tía Wendy pero ahora parecía nervioso y se movía lentamente… quizás la pistola antigua que tenía en las manos tenía algo que ver

-Esa cosa es peligrosa, es un arma

-¡UN ARMA CLARO QUE SI! VAMOS A IR A MATAR ELEFANTES A LA SELVA VERDAD CHICOS!

-¡NO A JUGAR A LOS PIRATAS!

Billy y Hugo aparecieron detrás de unos estantes, ambos con sables en las manos, Mandy se distrajo con ellos y en ese momento Dipper tomo el arma

-OYE ESO ES MIO!

-Déjame verlo

Reviso la pistola y se sorprendió, era una pistola de utilería pero echa de madera y metal, aunque el gatillo y el martillo eran falsos, le devolvió el juguete a la niña y tendió la mano a los otros dos

-Y a ver las suyas niños

-Si tío Dipper

Los niños le tendieron los sables y al igual que el arma de Mandy estos parecían ser auténticos pero también eran solo juguetes inofensivos por lo que se los entrego de nuevo.

-¿Que más encontraron?

-¡Encontramos un montón de cosas para nuestra aventura pirata mira!

Dipper riendo siguió a los niños entre los estantes, a su alrededor había un montón de cosas revueltas, cofres abiertos, prendas tiradas, que le mostraban que los niños habían hecho una completa revisión del lugar hasta que detrás de un estante encontró un bote viejo y desgastado, se acercó sorprendido, era un bote autentico y muy viejo, no una utilería.

-Sorprendente ¿Verdad tío Dip? –Mandy-

-Y mira venía con estas cosas

Hugo y Billy se acercaron arrastrando ambos un baúl y lo abrieron, dentro había varios objetos de utilería, solo juguetes pero de nuevo tan realistas que era difícil distinguirlos, había catalejos, brújulas, sextantes, armas, balas de cañón, mapas del tesoro.

-Interesante

-¿Verdad que si verdad que si? –Niños, al unísono-

-¿Y esto?

Dipper cogió los mapas del tesoro, al parecer eran de un viejo restaurante o algún juego ya que todos contenían dibujos infantiles y un laberinto, dejando a un lado el mapa empezó a ver el resto del segundo piso mientras que los niños, curioseando por su lado sacaron cada uno un pequeño sombrero de pirata, viejo y polvoriento y se lo pusieron, después Mandy tomo varios de los mapas del tesoro para llevárselos también, en eso el reloj de Dipper sonó.

-Bueno niños hora de irnos –Dipper-

-¿A dónde vamos? –Hugo-

-Vamos a ir a hacer un tour por las ruinas que hay en la selva

-¡SIII! ¡VAMOS!

Dipper bajo rápidamente las escaleras, con los 3 niños detrás, en el mostrador Pacifica seguía discutiendo con la mujer

-17 dolales

-¡NO SUBO DE 10!

-¿Cuanto por los juguetes de piratas?

La mujer volteo un segundo a ver a Dipper

-1 dolal cada uno

Dipper coloco 20 dólares en el mostrador y los niños salieron

-¡Y usted son 15 dolales!

-Nada de…

En eso Dipper entro de nuevo, puso 15 dólares en la barra, cogió la figura y a Pacifica de la oreja saliendo de la tienda arrastrándola

-A ti te olvidaba

-¡HEY SUELTAME SUELTAME DIPPER! AUN NO TERMINO A…

La puerta se cerro

En la selva, Mabel caminaba tranquilamente por un pequeño sendero mientras detrás Ford miraba uno de sus aparatos y Stan… solo silbaba y caminaba con expresión aburrido

-En serio esto no esta tan mal

-¿Si verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no ayudas?

-Bueeeeno…

Mabel sonrio viendo a Wendy que con un machete abría entre la hierba el sendero que estaban utilizando, esta rio un poco secándose el sudor de la frente con el ante brazo

-No te preocupes no te pondré a hacerlo pero me debes una

-Cuidare a los niños esta semana

-Trato echo

Las dos rieron viéndose y Wendy siguió abriendo el camino mientras Mabel miraba a su alrededor, se preocuparía por perderse pero al parecer habían estudiado a fondo la ruta que tomarían ya que Wendy no se molestaba en preguntar el camino solo miraba la brújula de su reloj cada cierto tiempo y después seguía avanzando, pero Mabel la notaba pensativa.

-¿Estas preocupada por los niños?

-Bueno… últimamente han dado problemas, se pierden en el bosque, buscan creaturas raras…

-Igual que yo y Dipper

-Si pero eran mucho mayores además ¿Cuántas veces estuvieron a punto de matarse?

-Bueno si pero… Dipper está con ellos…

-Y conociéndolo se ira con ellos

-Bueno esta la oxigenada

-Si solo por eso los deje con ellos…

Las dos se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron

-¡Jajaja pobre de tu cuñada!

-Si no sabe la que le espera jajajaja

-¡Ustedes dos silencio! Ya llegamos

Ford paso entre ellas y contemplo pensativo… un pedazo de suelo normal

-¿Seguro? ¿No buscábamos una… ammm… pirámide o templo o algo así?

-Si, aquí esta la entrada

Ford miraba al suelo, empezó a remover el suelo con el pie y de repente se inclinó, haciendo un pequeño agujero en la tierra y metiendo la mano empezó a hacer presión, Mabel miro sorprendida como un gran cuadro aparecía en la hierba, era una gran losa de piedra que estaba tallada y pintada de forma que era invisible en el suelo, a pesar de que la losa era grande y muy pesada, Ford la movía sin el menor esfuerzo, siguió moviéndola hasta que quedo una abertura suficiente para que pasaran, la abertura daba a unas escaleras, cuando Ford la soltó la piedra siguió moviéndose lo que le indico que tenia algún tipo de mecanismo.

-¿Sabías que esto estaba aquí? –Mabel-

-Sí, lo buscábamos, cuando la ciudad era invadida usaban estos túneles para sorprender al enemigo desde la retaguardia –Ford-

-Bueno entonces empecemos de verdad con esto

Wendy entro al túnel mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista, a Mabel le pareció extraño que Ford no fuera tras ella pero después comprendió, Wendy era la encargada de su seguridad, finalmente escucharon

-Despejado

-Bien, ponte los lentes tú también calabaza

Stan y Ford se pusieron micas oscuras sobre sus gafas caminando hacia las escaleras, Mabel saco unos lentes que estaban en su equipo y parecían ser unos lentes normales, pero cuando entro a la parte oscura del túnel de repente este empezó a iluminarse, eran lentes de visión nocturna, Ford se quedó atrás y deslizo la piedra de regreso a su posición original, Mabel bajo junto con el y al llegar la final de las escaleras se encontró en un amplio pasadizo, miro hacia todos lados sorprendida, tanto la pared como el suelo y las paredes eran de piedra y aunque los lentes no le permitían ver mas que algunos tonos notaba varios dibujos y adornos pintados en las paredes, Ford empezó a caminar siguiendo un mapa digital aunque Stan y Wendy no parecían interesados si no aburridos, Mabel empezó a caminar junto a ellas mientras Ford, unos metros adelante, hablaba solo y miraba fijamente el mapa.

-Entonces esto buscábamos…

-No tengo idea –Stan-

-¿Nunca pones atención a lo que digo, Stanley? –Ford-

-Bueno… ha… este… yo… no, jamás

Ford suspiro sin dejar de caminar

-Esta ciudadela no es algo desconocido, de echo Pacifica y Dipper visitaran parte de esta cuando vayan a la visita turística, pero solo se ha descubierto una parte muy pequeña, solo los pisos superiores, estos túneles subterráneos son desconocidos y vinimos aquí por esto.

Ford se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una pequeña figura, era solamente una muy deforme cabeza, tan pequeña como la de un perro, con dos orificios donde deberían ir sus ojos y una donde iría su frente, estaba modelada en barro.

-¿TRAE ESA COSA? ¡DIJO QUE ERA VALIOSA! –Wendy-

-Por eso la traigo, nada más seguro que los bolsillos de mi gabán

-Hay cada fuerte en el crucero ¿sabe?

-Si, Stanley se metió ahí ayer

Stan inflo el pecho orgulloso

-Lo que significa que cualquiera con una educación de secundaria puede hacerlo

El pecho de Stan se desinflo y el se alejo un poco gruñendo molesto

-Entonces esa cabeza nos trajo aquí? –Mabel-

-No solo esta cabeza, la leyenda cuenta que existió una antigua civiliza…

-Ahórrate los detalles viví con el nerd 17 años se me todo eso –Mabel-

-Ha… bien… uno delos objetos que se salvaron del hundimiento de esa civilización fue esta figura, algunos sobrevivientes llegaron a estas islas y fueron ayudados por los nativos de una poderosa tribu que habitaba las cosas, la figura tenía un enorme poder, pero aterro a los nativos tanto que mataron a sus dueños y arrancaron las gemas de la figura, repartiéndolas en varias ciudades de su imperio, encontramos esta cabeza en nuestro último viaje después de meses de investigación y finalmente antes de que saliéramos Dipper descifro los jeroglíficos que indicaban la ubicación de las 3 gemas faltantes, tenemos que encontrarlas

-¿Realmente son peligrosas o solo es un capricho?

Mabel y Stan se le quedaron viendo a Wendy, que era quien preguntaba

-¿Qué? A mí tampoco me cuenta nada y cuando lo hace no le entiendo

-Son peligrosas, emiten un tipo de magia como la que Bill utilizaba para deformar la realidad, sé que Bill tuvo contacto con civilizaciones en la tierra mucho antes de conocernos, así que debemos encontrarlas lo más pronto posible y sellarlas en lugares seguros, estas ciudadelas ya no lo son, el que encuentren la entrada a estos túneles es cuestión de tiempo y una vez que lo hagan encontraran las gemas, así que tenemos que adelantarnos

-Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa –Mabel-

-¿Por que? –Ford-

-Dipper tomara el tour de turistas en un rato y… es Dipper, ¿Cuánto cree que se tarde en encontrar la entrada a estos túneles aun sin buscarlos?

Ford pensó unos segundos

-VAMOS DE PRISA!

Mabel rio mientras Ford caminaba mucho mas rápido, Stanley lo siguió y después Mabel corriendo

-Mabel espera… ha…

-¿Qué pasa?

Mabel volteo a ver a Wendy, sin percatarse que una losa de piedra que estaba pisando había brillando un poco, aunque Wendy si lo notaba.

-Nada nada… sigamos

-De acuerdo… no te quedes atrás

Mabel siguió su camino, Wendy suspiro un poco resignada

-Bueno supongo que son cosas que no se pueden evitar…

Dijo para si misma, mientras a lo lejos empezó a escuchar pequeños golpes secos, como si algo muy grande y pesado caminara por los pasillos.

Dipper y Pacifica se encontraban sentadas en las bancas de un parque mientras veían a los niños a lo lejos los cuales jugaban a espadazos con sus recién adquiridos juguetes, Pacifica sonrió mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Dipper, se había enojado un poco de que consiguieran ese tipo de cosas que, apostaba, acabarían con niños llorando en unas horas pero era una buena manera de mantenerlos entretenidos mientras los vigilaran y odian conversar mientras tanto, volteo a ver a Dipper de reojo este aun examinaba la figurita que compro.

-Y bien ¿Ya me dirás que es esa cosa?

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas el último viaje que hice con Ford?

-Si

Dipper la acerco más, pasando la mano tras la cintura de Pacifica para acercarla más a él, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mientras Dipper acercaba la figurita para que pudiera verla bien.

-Esta figura es un ídolo que encontramos en nuestro antigua exploración, fue a una isla como está pero situada a más de 5 mil kilómetros de aquí…

-Y eso es especial porque…

-Porque estos ídolos los encontramos en un templo que nosotros mismos descubrimos, fuimos los primeros humanos en pisarlos en más de mil años

-Dipper, hay un templo en esta isla, iremos a verlo en unas horas, Ford dijo que su investigación aquí estaba ligada a lo que descubrieron en la otra, sé que la distancia es enorme pero podría ser la misma civilización

-Eso espero, porque si no significaría que esta figura es de hace más de mil años… y si es así… ¿Cómo llego a esa tienda?

-Bueno… tendrás que esperar al tour para ver que sucede… pero… vaya que entonces fue una buena compra ¿He?

Pacifica le sonrió confiada mientras le quitaba la figurita de las manos a Dipper mirándola con interés, haciendo que Dipper riera, queriendo picarla un poco

-¿Que nomas piensas en el dinero?

-Sí, solo en el dinero Pines igual que tu solo en los misterios y…

En ese momento Dipper la jalo hacia el, Pacifica lo miro sorprendida

-En realidad también pienso en cosas como las que quiero hacerte en este viaje…

-¿Algo como el beso que me diste hace rato?

Pregunto la joven con una sonrisa mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Dipper y ambos iban acercándose

-O el que te daré ahora…

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y…

-¡TÍO DIPPER TÍA PAZ!

-¡HAAAAAAA!

Los dos sorprendidos se separaron rápidamente del beso, los 3 niños los miraban con asco

-¿Tía iban a besarse? –Mandy-

-Ha pues…

-Son novios son novios son novios

Empezaron a cantar a coro los dos niños, Pacifica no pudo evitar reír

-No somos novios, chicos, estamos casados –Dipper-

-Son no… iugg… tío Dipper ¿En serio te casaste? –Billy-

-¿Ósea que escogiste estar junto a una chica toda tu vida? –Hugo-

-Pues… si –Dipper-

-Iug… -Los dos-

-Bueno, ¿Qué querían niños? –Pacifica-

-Nos dijeron que les avisáramos cuando fueran las 2 –Mandy-

-¿Ya son?

Pacifica miro su reloj sorprendida, poniéndose roja, se había pasado tanto tiempo peleándose con la señora en la tienda de antigüedades y luego paseando por el pueblo que había olvidado totalmente la hora, se levantó rápidamente

-Es cierto hora de irnos –Pacifica-

-¡Si!

Los 3 niños se adelantaron por el camino aunque Dipper y Pacifica no se preocuparon puesto que podían verlos y ya sabían dónde comenzaría el paseo, Pacifica miro un poco a Dipper y de repente sonriendo se sujetó a su brazo, sin dejar de caminar, apretando su mano, Dipper le sonrió pero Pacifica noto que estaba aliviado

-¿Y por qué esa expresión?

-Bueno… tu normalmente no ha…

-¿Siempre te ahorco cuando hacemos algo en publico?

Pacifica lo miro fijamente, seria, pero después le dio un fugaz beso en los labios sonriéndole

-Digamos que… se me quito la pena de hacer algunas cosas contigo fuera de la habitación… y también dentro de esta pero eso lo comprobaras esta noche

Termino hablando sensualmente pero para su sorpresa Dipper puso la sonrisita nerviosa que le ponía antes de confesar que había echo alguna barbaridad

-Bien ¿Qué ocurre Pines?

-Bueno resulta que… hubo un problemita al momento de rentar la habitación y… bueno… tendremos que aguantarnos un poquito…

-¿Por?

Dipper se acercó y le susurro unas cosas al oído, a cada palabra Pacifica parecía cada vez más y más enojada, hasta que se cruzó de brazos

-Voy a matar a tu hermana

-Vamos cariño no es tan malo

-Ha… no es tan malo…

Ahora si Dipper tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar el tono frio y carente de sentimientos que uso Pacifica, ella volteo a verlo con expresión glacial y de repente una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios

-Veamos qué tan malo te parezca que no podamos hacer nada hasta volver al crucero… cuando…

Pacifica se acercó a Dipper pegándose a él, pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico y pegando su cuerpo por completo al de este, susurrando sensualmente en su oído.

-Me pase el fin de semana incitándote para hacerlo…

Pacifica sonrió alejándose lentamente de el

-Tómalo como un castigo por jalarme la oreja, Dipper… ahora no te vayas a quedar atrás ¿De acuerdo?

Volteo y al caminar meneaba sensualmente las caderas bien segura de que Dipper la miraba embobado, Dipper dio un paso hacia ella… y de repente una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro

-Ha… eres… una… malvada… ha…

Trataba de caminar paso a paso, cuidado y extremadamente incomodo debido a un gran bulto que ahora estaba en sus pantalones, Pacifica alcanzo a los niños con una sonrisa cruel, aunque un poco nerviosa, ese tipo de cosas también la afectaban a ella y si había algo que había redescubierto en ese viaje es que todo el tiempo estaba deseando estar con Dipper, aun así ese pensamiento se desapareció de su mente cuando la niña le hablo.

-Tía paz ¿Porque te ríes? –Mandy-

-Por nada por nada

-Ha… ¡Mira!

La niña desplego un mapa frente a la cara de Pacifica, este mapa era simplemente un laberinto para niños con fondo que ilustraba el interior de la pirámide aunque no creía que fuera el interior real parecía más bien solo publicidad para el lugar.

-¿Que harán con esto?

-Aquí dice que habrá un tesoro vamos a ir a buscarlo –Mandy-

-No se separaran de Dipper y de mi mientras estemos ahí, es peligroso –Pacifica-

-Pero pero pero

Los 3 niños se pusieron en fila con los ojos grandes y vidriosos, Pacifica los vio con expresión neutral lo que los desespero más, ella era la única adulto que conocían con quien no funcionaba ese truco por lo que suspiraron molestos pero Pacifica le sonrió

-No se preocupen igual nos divertiremos mucho en la excursión, ya lo verán

-Bueno... -Niños-

-Y... ha...

Pacifica notaba a los niños deprimidos pero no sabía que decir para animarlos, por más que quisiera no era buena con los niños, de repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y lo único que salvo a Dipper de llevarse un codazo en la entrepierna fue que hablo antes de que ella reaccionara, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-Y ya verán que podemos encontrar en las ruinas, no olviden con quien viajan niños –Dipper-

-¡SIIIIII! –Niños-

-Bueno ¿Entonces vamos? –Dipper-

-¡SI VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

-¿Como rayos logras eso? –Pacifica-

-¡Tu me conoces, soy genial

Pacifica miro a Dipper un segundo y le jalo la oreja acercándolo a el

-Bueno señor genial, recuerda este no es el bosquecito de mi pueblo… nada de alejarse en un lugar peligroso, nada de no escuchar al guía, nada de perderse de vista y nada de pelearse con el guía porque lo que dice es incorrecto.

-Vamos solo hice eso una vez

-¿Y de cuanto fue el veto en las pirámides?

-De por vida…

-Así que ya sabes, nada de nada

-Bueno solo una cosa cariño

-¿Si?

-Ya se fueron

Pacifica volteo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que los niños ya no estaban y salió corriendo por la ruta que habían tomado, Dipper en cambio solo rio y la siguió caminando, la verdad era que no creía que los niños corrieran peligro en una jungla parcialmente inexplorada… y si, su infancia en Gravity Falls tenía mucho que ver con eso, una vez que se alejaron un arbusto se movió y de el salieron dos cabezas, los padres de Pacifica que miraban fijamente como Dipper se alejaba.

-¿Me puedes repetir por que hacemos esto, querido?

-Es muy simple, si los seguimos podremos hacer que se enfaden y…

-Pero no comprendo por qué… Pacifica debería obedecer y simplemente dejarlo, además ya está enojada con el

-Eso no importa, no parece dispuesta a hacernos caso

-Si… se ha vuelto tan desobediente…

La madre de Pacifica se miró las uñas frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver una maltratada

-Pero además, no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos da este crucero de conseguir un mejor partido para ella hay muchas personas interesadas

-Claro que hay pero no importa en donde este, habrá, es nuestra hija después de todo, ella es perfecta

-Si pero nos ahorrara trabajo de buscarle un mejor partido, será más fácil si esta dolida y vulnerable

-Bueno…

La madre de Pacifica suspiro dramáticamente

-Todo sea por nuestra hija…

Salieron de los arbustos y rápidamente un mayordomo se acercó y con un plumero les sacudió todo rastro de suciedad en un segundo y después desapareció, Pacifica y Dipper ya se encontraban con el guía que los llevaría a la excursión y varios pasajeros más, pero aun no salían algo que no era raro pues faltaban aun diez minutos, mientras esperaban el guía hablaba muy animado con Dipper, los niños en cambio estaban en un rincón viendo sus mapas y planeando la búsqueda de algún tesoro, Pacifica vio a sus padres acercándose y sintió un escalofrío pero aun así les sonrió.

-Pacifica, así que aquí estabas cariño –Priscilla-

-Papa, Mama… no pensé que vinieran a esta excursión

-¿Y por qué no vendríamos? Es tan linda toda esta…

Priscilla arqueo la ceja con desaprobación al ver la selva

-Naturaleza… ¡Pero mira que traes puesto! ¡Pareces una campesina! ¿Y con eso iras?

Pacifica no se inmuto ante el comentario de su madre, solamente la miro con burla, Preston traía un traje negro y su madre un vestido blanco de una pieza, además de tacones.

-Claro que iré… ¿Ustedes irán con eso puesto? –Pacifica-

-¡CLARO QUE SI! Te abras olvidado del prestigio de tu familia pero nosotros no –Preston-

-Bueno como quieran, yo que ustedes me quedaría en el barco o váyanse a cambiar, sería lo mejor

Pacifica les dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia Dipper, Preston escucho a su esposa gruñir molesta, la comprendía, Pacifica seguía sintiéndose intimidada por ellos pero era gracias a Dipper que sentía la confianza para desafiarlos, no porque lo necesitara tener valor o carácter, si no porque era el único apoyo real que había tenido en su vida, Pacifica suspiro un poco resignada al escuchar como Dipper hablaba muy animado con el guía de la excursión mientras ambos miraban un mapa, esta vez verdadero, del templo que visitarían.

-¡Pacifica ven aquí! ¡mira esta es la cámara que visitaremos hoy! –Dipper-

Pacifica sonrió, no tenía el menor interés en ese lugar pero le gustaba ver a Dipper tan emocionado por algo y estaba aliviada de que Dipper no discutiera con el hombre hasta que…

-Es usted increíble Doctor Pines, creí que nadie mas podría conocer estas ruinas mejor que yo pero me he equivocado, pareciera que ha estado ahí toda su vida y ni siquiera nos hemos acercado… ¿Qué le parece si me ayuda a dar el recorrido? Seguramente los demás pasajeros lo apreciaran tan bien

-Ha… Dipper cre…

-¡CLARO ME ENCANTARÍA!

-Pero di…

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pacifica dio un brinco y voleo a ver a los trillizos que mágicamente habían aparecido detrás de ella y junto con ellos a un grupito de otros diez niños todos mirando a Dipper con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡Y TÍO DIPPER NOS VA A AYUDAR A ENCONTRAR EL TESORO DE LOS PIRATAS! –Hugo-

-¿He? Niños no hay ningún tesoro ahí –Dipper-

-Doctor Pines, si que lo hay… al menos eso dice la leyenda… y con eso comenzamos el recorrido

Dipper se dio cuenta de que el hombre había aprovechado la conversación y el fanatismo de los niños para captar la atención de todos los que se habían apuntado al paseo, alrededor de una docena de adultos y otra de niños de no más de 11 años, inmediatamente este se puso a caminar entrando en la selva, todos lo siguieron, mientras caminaban Pacifica se acercó a Dipper y este tomo su mano, estaban atravesando un camino en la selva que estaba perfectamente recortado entre la maleza de tal forma que no se podía salir de el debido a las plantas haciendo que ni siquiera los niños pudieran perderse, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía importarle eso solo escuchaban embobados al guía.

-Estas islas estuvieron habitadas por un antiguo imperio indígena que desapareció hace siglos, pero no fueron habitadas por el hombre moderno hasta hace unos 100 años y los primeros en habitar en ellas, después de la civilización que construyo las ruinas, fueron unos piratas los cuales se dedicaban a asaltar los barcos que pasaban por estas aguas, aquellos piratas utilizaban las ruinas como base, finalmente los piratas fueron destruidos en una batalla naval y después, para salvar su vida, un superviviente de la tripulación guio a los soldados que capturaron su banda a los escondites, tanto de esta como de las otras 2 islas

-¿Entonces encontraron el tesoro?

Pregunto uno de los niños, que ahora rodeaban al guía mirándolo intrigados, al igual que varios adultos.

-Pues… no, no lo encontraron jamás –Guía-

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno… ese pirata era listo, pensó que una vez que dijera la ubicación de las bases lo matarían, así que solo los guio a estas para ganar tiempo y que relajaran la guardia, una vez que llegaron a la última isla y ya no era útil, por supuesto el capitán que lo había capturado ordeno a su guardia matarlo.

-¿Y el que hizo?

-Le dijo al guardia que le revelaría donde estaba oculto el tesoro de esa ciudadela, que jamás lo encontraría sin el, a cambio el lo dejaría escapar y podría luego recobrar el tesoro de las otras dos bases.

-¿Y que respondió el guardia? –Niño-

-La leyenda cuenta… que el respondió… "Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas espagnol." Y lo mato… desde entonces buscan el tesoro.

Los niños y los adultos rieron hasta que finalmente, el guía se detuvo frente a dos árboles, no se veía nada debido a un gran grupo de maleza frente a ellos, el guía se acercó y en tono dramático dijo.

-Bienvenidos… a la pirámide del tesoro

Aparto la maleza revelando una gran pirámide frente a ellos, rodeada de pequeñas casas, todo viejo y cubierto de plantas, los niños por un momento pensaron que habría un pequeño descanso ya que habían caminado alrededor de una hora pero para su alegría el guía fue directo a la pirámide y empezó a subir por las escaleras

-Síganme por favor –Guía-

-¡SIII!

Los niños corrieron adelantándose al guía

-Y NO SE ADELANTEN!

No solo los trillizos si no todos los niños se pusieron firmes al oír el grito de Pacifica y caminaron hacia atrás hasta quedar detrás del guía, Pacifica se puso un poco roja al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella pero actuó como si no pasara nada.

-Bueno ha… sigamos…

El guía entro a la pirámide seguido por los niños y varios de los adultos, Pacifica volteo hacia Dipper

-Y tú no te vayas a ir por otro lado tampoco he di…

El regaño se quedó a medias porque de repente Pacifica se puso roja y se llevó las manos a la boca para aguantar una carcajada, volteando rápidamente

-¿Pacifica que pasa?

-No… no mires vámonos… anda vamos… jajaja… ra… rápido no voy a aguantar… sin reír… mucho…

Dipper volteo y se sorprendió al ver como Preston y Priscilla Northwest llegaban de últimos, rápidamente comprendió que pasaba, Preston estaba sudoroso y sucio y caminaba muy raro, a saltitos, mientras la madre de Pacifica estaba totalmente despeinada, con hojas en su cabello, manchada de barro y tierra y con un tacón roto, todo a causa de ir por la selva en tacones, traje de noche, smoking, zapatos de suela delgada y un altísimo y muy costoso peinado que ahora tenía algunos insectos atrapados en él, Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica que hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse.

-Eres malvada… ¿Quieres ir a ayudarles?

-No… no podre… Evitar reírme en su cara… entremos… ¿Si?

Dipper asintió y para disimular Pacifica camino junto a él, abrazándose a su brazo aunque esa vez era para ocultar su rostro con el brazo de Dipper y evitar que su padre la viera reír, sabía bien que Preston no le pediría ayuda ni la llamaría para no hacer hincapié en su situación, pero que si la veía burlarse sin duda se enfurecería, tan pronto entraron a la pirámide Pacifica tomo aire y después de un supremo esfuerzo y unas pocas risas se controló, Dipper en cambio sí rio con ganas, mas por cómo se comportaba su esposa, finalmente los 2 caminaron por la pirámide buscando al grupo, no tardaron en encontrarlos ya que solo había un camino, un único pasillo iluminado con falsas antorchas, el guía estaba hablando a la gente sobre los descubrimientos de la pirámide y los niños lo rodeaban escuchando y lanzando una pequeña exclamación cada vez que mencionaba la palabra "piratas" o "tesoro", Dipper y Pacifica se quedaron lo suficientemente alejados como para evitar ser vistos por ellos.

-¿Bueno vamos? Seguro te mueres por ayudar a ese guía

-Claro que no, conseguí algo mejor que hacer

-¿En serio? ¿Qué?

-Darle a una chica un tour privado

-Eso suena a una buena idea

Dipper tomo a Pacifica de la mano y la guio doblando por un pequeño pasadizo que la joven ni siquiera había notado cuando pasaron por ahí apenas un segundo antes, sin siquiera imaginarse que de acercarse al grupo Pacifica en un segundo se habría dado cuenta de que faltaban 3 niños…

Varios pisos debajo de ellos, Mabel, Wendy, Stan y Ford caminaban por un oscuro pasillo solo iluminados por linternas, Mabel bostezaba apenas pudiendo permanecer despierta, llevaban horas caminando sin rumbo, al menos según lo que ella pensaba, ya que después de unos 5 minutos de charla Ford había ordenado que Wendy fuera adelante y Mabel detrás para ya no distraerse con sus risas y platica y fuera de eso, Ford no había vuelto a hablar en todo el trayecto haciendo este uno de los paseos más aburridos en la vida de Mabel, de repente vio que Stan, el cual tampoco había hablado en todo el día, se acercaba a ella hablando en susurros.

-Shh… calabaza…

-¿Que sucede tio?

-Ten los ojos muy abiertos…

-¿Por que?

-Por lo que vine…el tesoro de los piratas… estoy seguro que sigue aquí

-El te…

-Shhhh no lo digas o Stanford nos vigilara y evitara que lo tomemos… no pude hablar contigo antes pero solo hazme caso… ten los ojos muy…

-¡USTEDES DOS NO SE QUEDEN ATRÁS!

Los 2 dieron un respingo, Ford los miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¿Que hacen? –Ford-

-Nada nada seis dedos, solamente estamos descansando un poco

Ford se había apoyado en la pared, en esta había un rombo pintado de color rojo

-Bueno sigamos, descansaremos en media hora mas

-Bueno

Los 2 suspiraron fastidiados y siguieron a Ford que continuo sin hacerles el menor caso, pero no se dieron cuenta que cuando Stan se apartó de la pared el rombo pintado en la piedra se hundió dentro de esta.

Hugo, Billy y Mandy caminaban por un pasillo, a lo lejos se escuchaba lo que el guía decía pero no alcanzaban a verlo, Mandy iluminaba con una pequeña linterna… uno de los mapas de juguete-

-Te digo que esa cosa es de juguete –Billy-

-¡Shhh! Encontramos este pasillo gracias a esto ¿recuerdas?

-Si pero dice que aquí hay una puerta y no hay nada ¿Ven?

Hugo se recargo en la pared… y de repente esta se levantó haciéndolo tropezar

-¿PERO QUE? –Mandy-

-¿Un… pasaje secreto?

La piedra había revelado un pasillo oculto, los 2 niños se miraron… y sonrieron entraron en este desapareciendo rápidamente en la oscuridad.

Y bueno finalmente termine el capítulo, algo que pensé que no terminaría x.x no puedo ponerme a platicar de todo lo que retraso este capitulo o me saldría mucho mas pero aun así espero que al menos me haya quedado decente para compensar la espera.

Próximo capitulo: Pacifica y Dipper por un lado, Ford y Cia por otro, 3 niños curiosos por otro… y otra pareja por otro lado, mas algunas cosas en el templo, en resumen un capitulo de aventuras sin mas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos pronto… espero que al menos antes de otros ¡CINCO MESES! O.O

Ok definitivamente antes que tanto

Nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Preston y Priscilla caminaban al final del grupo de turistas, mirando de lejos al guía y sin siquiera escucharlo. Priscilla estaba sentada sobando sus pies doloridos mientras Preston la esperaba estirando el cuello de su camisa, acalorado. Miro a la gente que seguía el recorrido, no habían llevado otro mayordomo y para ellos caminar más de 1 hora en un túnel cerrado y oscuro estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Solamente seguían por pura terquedad de Preston pero ni siquiera se habían acercado al resto del grupo y ya estaban cansados. Preston consideraba escandaloso que la visita aun no terminara por lo que se propuso a ir a hablar con el guía… y ahí fue cuando noto por fin la ausencia de una melena rubia muy conocida.

—No están —Preston.

—¿Cómo?

Priscilla se levantó y miro hacia la gente y después gruño.

—¿A qué horas se fueron? –Priscilla.

—No lo sé, no hemos visto ninguna bifurcación.

—No, pero en algún momento deben haberse escapado. Bueno podemos volver al ho…

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! No pueden estar solos si Pacifica queda embarazada será más difícil encontrarle un buen partido.

Priscilla suspiro levantándose, tenía que admitir que Preston tenía razón. Se tambaleo un poco adolorida y los dos empezaron a buscar a su alrededor hasta que de repente Preston se detuvo. Su ojo entrenado había distinguido un destello que parecía el de una moneda de oro, la recogió, era una moneda de utilería no oro real, lo supo solo con tocarla, pero no debería estar ahí. Empujo un poco y vio que la roca se movía, era la entrada de un túnel.

—Por aquí se fueron –Preston.

—¿Pero cómo pudo ese chico encontrar este camino?

—Sabemos que si algo sabe hacer ese mocoso es meterse donde no debe.

—Si tú lo dices.

Priscilla se levantó adolorida y con mucho trabajo ambos lograron mover la losa de piedra lo suficiente como para pasar. Preston que ya había esperado algo así saco una linterna. Se encontraban en un estrecho túnel, empezaron a avanzar cuando Priscilla con un gesto de desagrado tomo un papel del suelo, era el envoltorio de un chocolate.

—Le dije mil veces que no coma estas porquerías, jamás lo hizo de niña. –Priscilla.

—No te preocupes, cuando este viaje acabe tendremos a nuestra hija bajo nuestro cuidado de nuevo, donde debe estar.

Preston y Priscilla se adentraron en el túnel sin que nadie del grupo advirtiera que se habían ido.

Mabel miraba nerviosa hacia el pasillo que acaban de cruzar, se escuchaban pequeños ecos, lejanos aun pero no se detenían. Frente a ella, Ford, Stan y Wendy comían sin preocuparse lo más mínimo.

—Y ¿Vas a comer o no? –Ford.

—Bueno, ¿Están seguros de que no hay problema? –Mabel.

—¿Con el guardián? Ninguno, los grabados en las paredes lo describen, es muy grande y pesado, lento, de aquí a que nos alcance ya habremos acabado nuestro trabajo.

—De acuerdo.

Mabel se sentó y tomo un emparedado de una lonchera y empezó a comer, ninguno del grupo parecía estar preocupado lo más mínimo pero Wendy pensaba que seguramente los que construyeron ese lugar habían pensado en eso y seguramente habían colocado obstáculos para evitar que algún ladrón saliera de ese lugar.

—¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda!

—¡No te asustes!

—¿¡Que no me asuste!?

—¡Vamos es como cuando teníamos citas en el pueblo!

Pacífica y Dipper corrían rápidamente por uno de los túneles, detrás de ellos se escuchaba el sonido de varios pasos y rugidos, ni siquiera se detenían a ver qué era lo que les estaba persiguiendo. A pesar de sus quejas Pacifica sonreía mientras Dipper corría frente a ella sujetando una de sus manos, no porque ella fuera a quedarse atrás si no porque a su alrededor aparecían todo el tiempo bifurcaciones en el camino. Pacifica no comprendía como pero Dipper solamente con verlos escogía rápidamente qué camino tomar y como no habían encontrado trampas o callejones sin salida, asumía que Dipper estaba haciéndolo bien. De repente dejaron de escuchar a sus perseguidores.

—Parece… que los perdimos…

—Eso parece…

Los 2 cayeron al suelo jadeando con fuerza, confiados en que de acercarse lo que fuera que los perseguía lo escucharían llegar.

—¿Pero cómo se habrá activado esa trampa?—Dipper—

—No lo sé, no tocamos nada ¿Verdad?

Pregunto Pacifica suspicaz mirando a Dipper pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

—Flash back—

—Y esto entonces dice…

—Eso si es un dibujo

—¿Cómo rayos lo distingues?

Ambos rieron, caminaban por los túneles, Dipper había tocado unos botones en su reloj y este había empezado a brillar lo suficiente como para iluminar el camino, pero en vez de hacer un mapa, tomar algún registro, etc. Dipper se había limitado a simplemente contarle una que otra cosa interesante de la escritura de las paredes, eso mientras hablaban de alguna tontería o simplemente caminaban, como lo hacían en el bosque de Gravity Falls mientras Pacifica intentaba adivinar el significado de algunos escritos basándose en lo que Dipper le había explicado. Aunque era mucho menos obsesiva que Dipper y Ford a ella también le gustaban los misterios y acertijos como esos. De repente escucho algo y Dipper se detuvo.

—Paz.

—¿Si?

—Tocaste algo…que no te dijera…

—No… ¿Por qué?

—Por eso… Co… ¿He?

—¡Qué esperas!

Dipper volteo, Pacifica ya iba a más de 10 metros corriendo por su vida. Se detuvo un momento y Dipper corriendo la alcanzo y ambos habían empezado a huir de lo que fuera que los perseguía.

—Fin del flashback—

—Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Pacifica—

—No se… te diría que deberíamos volver al recorrido, tío Ford puede encargarse de esas cosas viene bien preparado pero me cuesta trabajo pensar que tío Ford, Wendy o tío Stan hayan activado alguna trampa. Pudo ser alguna persona del recorrido quien la activara.

—O lo más probable es que fuera la loca de tu hermana.

—… … … tienes razón, volvamos al recorrido…

En ese momento escucharon un sonido, voltearon… y vieron una enorme roca redonda corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Pero que rayos! –Dipper—

—¡Corre!

Pacifica volteo para correr pero en ese momento Dipper la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia él, sujetándola contra su cuerpo. La chica se puso roja pero en ese momento Dipper saco un pequeño apuntador laser de su bolsillo y disparo un pequeño rayo de luz a la piedra la cual se fue encogiendo hasta llegar frente a ellos, del tamaño de una canica.

—Pero… pero…

—No te preocupes, estamos a salvo

—Bue… bueno ha… si… pero ¿Que paso? Tocaste algo?

—¿Qué? No, no sé qué pasa con…

En ese momento en la pared al lado de ellos aparecieron varios agujeros. Dipper tomo a Pacifica y corrió afuera del pasillo llevándola en brazos. Apenas alcanzaron a salir y al voltear vieron un montón de flechas clavadas profundamente en la roca de la pared del túnel.

—¿Pero qué pasa? –Pacifica.

—No lo sé, debemos irnos, por a…

Dipper volteo hacia un túnel y antes de entrar una columna de fuego descendió del techo justo frente a él, durando varios segundos hasta que desapareció.

—Ha… mejor por aquí no. –Dipper.

Billy, Mandy y Hugo caminaban por los túneles, Hugo con la espadita de juguete en una mano y una linterna en la otra iba al frente, Mandy comía chocolates con una mano y con la otra apuntaba su propia linterna al mapa que traía Billy y que miraba pensativo. Habían traído varios mapas de los que habían comprado en la tienda de antigüedades, pero los habían comparado y en ninguno venia la entrada que habían usado excepto en ese. Alguien como Dipper o Ford inmediatamente se habrían preguntado cómo eso había sucedido pero los niños no pensaban en eso solamente seguían el mapa sin más solo que…

—A ver… según esto aquí también tenemos una piedra mágica.

—¿Donde?

—Justo… ahí…

Mandy camino hacia donde señalaba su hermano y presiono una piedra, esta brillo dibujando una serpiente.

—Un poco lejos de ahí—

—¡Quítamelas quítamelas quítamelas!

Pacifica corre por todos lados sin parar cubierta de esqueletos y pieles de serpientes que cayeron del techo porque… vamos las serpientes no viven para siempre.

—De vuelta con los niños—

Todos miraban la piedra brillante sonriendo

—¡Qué bonita! –Mandy.

—Si… pero ¿Para que es? –Billy.

—No se… —Hugo.

—Bueno es obvio no, aluzan así que debe ser para que no tengan que llevar antorchas para pasar por aquí –Mandy.

—¡Entonces a encenderlas todas! –Billy

—¡Siiii!

Los niños rieron y empezaron a buscar otras piedras que brillaban, corriendo. De repente llegaron a un pasillo donde había muchas de estas puestas en fila, sus ojos brillaron.

Ford y los demás ya habían terminado de comer, a lo lejos se alcanzaban a escuchar pasos ahogados de algo gigantesco que iba hacia ellos pero nadie excepto Mabel parecía preocupado.

—¿Entonces esa cosa es un guardián de piedra? –Mabel—

—Si… diría que de unas 5… —Se escucha un paso mucho mas fuerte— no, 7 toneladas si, pero tardara un rato en alcanzarnos. No lo hará antes de que encontremos lo que venimos a buscar o el pasillo de seguridad, desde ahí podremos destruirlo –Ford—

¿—Pasillo de seguridad? –Mabel—

—¿No leíste las notas que te di sobre la expedición? –Ford—

—¿Notas?

—Si ya sabes, un libro grande, como de unas 2000 hojas, parecía un directorio –Wendy—

—Ha… se perdió –Mabel.

—¿Dónde? Tenía importantes notas confidenciales de…

—En la chimenea del hotel donde nos quedamos antes de venir aquí.

Ford se cayo contando hasta 10 mientras que Stan y Wendy reían. Sabían que Ford adoraba a su sobrina, pero a veces lo desesperaba… solo a veces

—Bien… ¿Alguien más de los que trabajan para mi no leyeron el libro? Levanten la mano.

Ni Stan ni Wendy levantaron la mano, Ford sonrió a Stan.

—Bien Stan, veo que por fin estas obteniendo un poco de respon…

—Yo no trabajo para ti, pero tampoco me leí el estúpido libro

Ford dejo salir el aire y se dio por vencido

—Bien, el pasillo de seguridad, como yo lo llamo, era un pasillo donde en placas de roca estaban los activadores de todas las trampas de la pirámide. En caso de que se enfrentaran a una invasión y no solo a uno o dos ladrones, desde ese pasillo por medio de mensajeros que avisaban en que sitio estaba el enemigo se podían activar todas las trampas de uno o todos los pasillos de la pirámide. Así podían rodearlos y diezmarlos antes de hacerles frente o dirigirlos a emboscadas. Aunque no sé dónde se encuentra ese lugar, es probable que lo encontremos en el camino.

—¿Y si no?

—¿No te preocupes calabaza, estaremos bien. No hay nadie más que active más trampas y mientras tu tengas cuidado no pasara nada.

—¿Nadie más? ¿Y Dipper?

—Él puede que si haya logrado entrar pero no creo que sea tan tonto como para activar na…

En ese momento el suelo tembló pero esta vez no fue detrás de ellos si no enfrente, voltearon y vieron una inmensa esfera de roca rodar hacia ellos.

—¡Pero que esos tipos no tienen originalidad! —Mabel.

—¡Esto lo hicieron antes que la película! —Wendy.

—¿De qué rayos hablan? —Ford.

—¡Cállense los tres y corran! —Stan.

Los tres dieron un respingo y salieron corriendo, mientras la gigantesca roca iba hacia ellos rápidamente.

—¿Sabes a donde vamos verdad seis dedos?

—¡Claro que sí, justo frente a eso!

Mabel abrió los ojos sorprendida, un gigante caminaba hacia ellos, tan grande que su cabeza estaba solo a medio metro del techo pero aun así, el pasillo era tan largo que no le impediría moverse. Parecía ser solo una gigantesca roca tallada en forma de hombre, sin ningún tipo de adorno visible. Wendy tomo su rifle y lo preparo.

—Muy bien, entre sus piernas ¡Ya!

Wendy se detuvo de golpe, apunto y disparo. El rifle en vez de lanzar una bala lanzo un rayo de luz que impacto en el rostro de la estatua, esta se detuvo un momento retrocediendo. Wendy se echó de nuevo el rifle al hombre y salió corriendo tras Ford, Stan y Mabel, alcanzándolos y rebasándolos. Pasaron entre las piernas de la estatua y Mabel volteo a ver como la esfera de roca golpeaba al gigante, este aguanto el impacto de la roca y la detuvo, pero sus piernas se rompieron y cayó al suelo desmoronándose junto con la esfera de piedra.

—Estuvo cerca —Wendy.

—Si pero debemos investigar cómo fue que esa trampa se activó. —Ford.

—Nada de eso seis dedos, lo que debemos hacer es seguir adelante, tomar lo que vinimos a buscar y largarnos de aquí.

—Piensa Stan, alguien más debe estar en esta pirámide, aparte de nosotros y de Dipper y que está activando todas las trampas.

—¡Solo fueron dos! Admítelo, pudimos activarlas por error, todo lo que dices son solo tus ideas locas y solo vas a retrasarnos. Ni siquiera sabemos si el chico está en el templo.

En ese momento escucharon gritos y de un agujero en una de las paredes que parecía un ducto de ventilación cayeron primero Dipper y luego Pacifica que cayo sentada justo en sus piernas. Pacifica miro a Dipper y sonrió abrazándolo del cuello.

—No estuvo tan mal –Pacifica.

—Pues sí, están aquí. –Ford.

Al ver que estaba rodeada de gente Pacifica se puso firmes de inmediato haciendo que Mabel riera. Dipper se levantó mirando a sus tíos.

—Tío Ford, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dipper.

—Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarles a ustedes, ¿Qué sucede?

—Alguien ha estado activando varias trampas, escapando de ellas llegamos aquí. –Dipper.

—¿Y seguro que no fuiste tú?

—Por favor, cree que el haría algo así.

Mabel y Wendy sonrieron haciendo que Pacifica se pusiera roja pero para alivio de la mujer, Ford la ignoro.

—Entonces alguien más debe estar aquí –Ford.

—O eso o fue la fenómeno quien activo todas las trampas –Pacifica.

—O fuiste tú oxigenada, sabes tanto de este lugar como yo.

En ese momento se escucharon varios golpes apagados. Las paredes se movieron alrededor de ellos y se dieron cuenta que en realidad eran placas de roca a modo de puertas que descendieron hasta rebelar 10 nichos, 5 a cada lado. De los nichos salieron primero unas patas con garras, echas de roca, después unas enormes cabezas, unos momentos después todos corrían por sus vidas.

—¡Qué rayos son esas cosas! –Pacifica.

—¡No lo sé! –Stan.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Son jaguares de roca! –Ford.

—Y corren a pesar del peso que deben de tener. –Dipper.

—Si aunque un poco lento, el peso si los retiene o si no ya nos hubieran atrapado. –Ford.

—¡Ustedes dos solo corran! –Wendy.

Los seis saltaron los restos del gigante de roca y siguieron corriendo sin detenerse mientras 10 jaguares de roca, del tamaño de caballos, luchaban por darles alcance.

Preston y Priscilla caminaban por uno de los túneles, aunque a diferencia de los demás ellos no se habían encontrado con ninguna trampa pero aun así estaban agitados, asustados y casi corriendo.

—¡Ya quiero salir de aquí! –Priscila.

—¡Ya cállate mujer! ¡No encuentro la salida!

—Llevamos horas dando vueltas estoy segura.

—Como lo sa… espera…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por aquí.

Preston empezó a caminar a ciegas, entrando en un túnel totalmente oscuro. Priscila lo siguió entre tropezones, apenas logrando distinguir su silueta, hasta que vio una parte iluminada que no era más que la salida del túnel. Preston se detuvo en esta y Priscila se acercó a él quedándose boquiabierta.

—Pero ¿Qué es esto? –Priscila.

—Parece que es lo que esos locos vinieron a buscar.

Se encontraban mirando una enorme cámara, tan amplia que no lograban ver el otro lado. La cámara estaba hecha de roca y de forma inexplicable, iluminada por antorchas, había un foso en esta de 3 metros de ancho y sin que se pudiera ver el fondo. Y en el centro de este, en una isla de roca redonda, había una montaña de oro y joyas que lanzaban tentadores destellos a su alrededor. Priscila y Preston entraron a la cámara, rodeando el foso buscando forma de pasar pero no había ninguna.

—Es… increíble… —Priscila.

—Eso seguramente vale lo que ese triángulo nos hizo perder hace años –Preston.

—Como supiste que eso estaba ahí? –Priscila.

—A diferencia de ti, mujer, yo soy tengo sangre Northwest en las venas.

Priscila miro al cielo como diciendo "dame paciencia" mientras Preston miraba alrededor.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa en tomar ese tesoro –Preston.

—¿Por qué?

—Pacifica no va a tardar en encontrarlo.

Los niños, aburridos, miraban el pasillo al que habían llegado hacía rato. Ahora este estaba totalmente lleno de luces y color ya que habían activado todas las trampas que habían encontrado.

—Ya quiero irme –Billy.

—Sí, ya me aburrí, quiero regresar al recorrido. –Hugo—

—Es que aún nos falta una cosa más –Mandy.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

—No sé, pero miren.

Mandy les mostro el mapa, había puesto una cruz en el punto donde estaban y más adelante, había un símbolo marcado con una calavera.

—Genial –Hugo.

—Señores, vamos a buscarlos –Mandy.

—Si señora.

Los 3 niños fueron a una pared y después de revisar el mapa, presionaron una roca y la pared se abrió.

Pacifica corría frente a todos mientras escapaban de sus perseguidores, todos excepto Dipper miraban sorprendidos a la chica ya que solo el sabia lo rápida que podía llegar a ser y también un pequeño instinto que ella tenía. Dipper se había limitado a decirle que tenían que llegar a donde había un tesoro y ella solo había salido corriendo.

—¡Por aquí!

Pacifica giro por un pasillo y todos la siguieron hasta que se detuvo de golpe señalando una entrada.

—Aquí es.

—Pero claro que no va a ser… ¡Le atino!

Stan se quedó boquiabierto cuando atravesó esa entrada encontrándose en la misma cámara con el tesoro en el que se encontraban Preston y Priscilla.

—Como rayos –Mabel.

—Amm digamos que mi familia tiene instinto para eso o algo así –Pacifica.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? –Stan.

—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Todos voltearon para ver como Preston iba hacia ellos, indignado, Stan suspiro.

—No, no está bromeando.

—He preguntado que hacen aquí –Preston.

—¡Aquí vienen! –Mabel.

—¡He preguntado que hacen aquí este tesoro es mío!

Preston fue hacia ellos y justo antes de que llegara, por la entrada salió un jaguar de roca rugiendo poniéndose entre el y Stan. Preston se quedó helado de miedo cuando el jaguar volteo y se le quedo viendo fijamente y lanzo un rugido. En ese momento un rayo impacto en la nuca del jaguar haciéndolo trastabillar, la bestia volteo furiosa pero más rayos, lanzados con el rifle de Wendy, le impactaron por todo el cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder.

—Bien Wendy mantenlo ahí –Stan.

—Si eso intento.

Preston retrocedió lentamente mientras el jaguar, furioso, intentaba alcanzar a Wendy pero esta le disparaba manteniéndolo a raya y concentrado en ella. De repente otro jaguar entro por el mismo sitio.

—¡Bien ahora!

Al momento de escuchar el grito de Ford, el mismo, Dipper, Stan y Mabel iluminaron con linternas el suelo bajo las 2 creaturas, se escuchó la roca resquebrajarse al momento de ser encogida y las 2 estatuas cayeron al vacío. El mismo destino tuvieron las demás cuando llegaron corriendo a la cámara.

—Bueno problema solucionado, ahora veamos el tesoro –Stan.

—¡Ese tesoro es mío!

—Hay suficiente para todos Northwest.

—¡No es verdad!

Los 2 hombres empezaron a gritarse y se hubieran peleado de no ser porque entre los 2 estaba el abismo.

—Bien ustedes 2, silencio.

Aunque Ford solo levanto la voz, inconscientemente Preston y Stan se pusieron firmes.

—Northwest, si quieres coger algo adelante, pero hasta tú eres tan inteligente como para saber que no podrás llevarte gran cosa en tus bolsillos. Tu tampoco Stanley, así que cojan cada uno lo que pueda llevar. Claro si pueden llegar.

Stan y Preston miraron el tesoro y el abismo en medio.

—Bueno esto es un poco decepcionante.

—Sí, yo esperaba algo mejor.

Los 3 niños se encontraban viendo una enorme placa de piedra que mostraba el símbolo de una cabeza, no comprendían que era.

—¿Es otra placa de luces?

—Eso parece, ¿La encendemos?

—Bueno.

Se acercaron, la presionaron, esta solo se hundió en la piedra pero no pasó nada más.

—Bueno ya terminamos, ¿No?

—Sí, eso creo ¿creen que estas cosas sirvan para las otras paradas que haremos?

—No sé, vamos a verlos.

Los niños colocaron los mapas en el suelo y de repente, Hugo saco dos mapas del monton.

—Estos son los buenos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –Mandy.

—Son los únicos que no dicen hecho en china.

—Tiene sentido, entonces vámonos.

Los niños se levantaron dejaron los mapas tirados y se fueron, unos minutos después se reunían con los demás miembros del recorrido, nadie había notado que se fueron.

En la cámara del tesoro, todos seguían viendo cómo podían llegar al tesoro cuando de repente, unas placas de roca salieron de estas hacia el tesoro, formando un camino. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Priscila, Preston y Stan ya estaban tomando todo lo que podían.

—Bueno no importa, veamos.

Stan empezó a caminar entre las monedas. Dipper y Pacifica lo siguieron mientras Wendy, para sorpresa de Mabel, empezó a disparar a las rocas con un rayo de color rojo sacado de una pequeña pistola. Mabel no estaba muy interesada en el tesoro así que se acercó a ver que hacía. Dipper siguió a Ford hasta que este estuvo frente a una diminuta joya de color rojo, puesta sobre una roca en el centro de la plataforma. Ford saco un pequeño contenedor de metal, tomo la joya con unas pinzas y la guardo en este.

—Ya está, hora de irnos.

—¿Bromeas? Aun podemos coger más de esto! Yo no me voy.

Preston fue el que dijo eso, mientras llenaba el bolso de su mujer de gemas pero en ese momento las placas de roca se retiraron súbitamente y el techo empezó a caer sobre ellos.

—¡Si me voy si me voy!

—¡Por aquí rápido!

Wendy les hacía señas, frente a ella el camino de roca seguía en su lugar debido a que la roca estaba fundida y no podía meterse por su abertura, todos salieron corriendo sobre esta y llegaron al otro lado, el techo de esa parte de la cámara no estaba hundiéndose, solo la parte central lo hacía.

—Bueno… ya… esta –Dipper.

—Sí, no estuvo tan mal –Pacifica.

—No

Stan y Preston miraban melancólicos el tesoro, cuando el techo termino de bajar y lo aplasto, no volvió a subir.

El viaje de regreso fue muy sencillo. Después de hablar unos momentos con Ford y comparar los caminos que habían tomado, no tardaron en encontrar una ruta directa a la superficie. Ford, Wendy, Stan y Mabel se separaron y se fueron por su propio camino. Por un momento Pacifica había visto con ojos asesinos a sus padres, ya que esperaba que soltaran insultos o lo que fuera para molestarla a ella o a Dipper pero se encontraban totalmente enfrascados en contar los tesoros del bolso de Priscilla y ni siquiera los notaron hasta que llegaron con el resto del recorrido.

—Bueno y con esto terminamos la visita de hoy, acompáñenme por favor a la salida –Guía.

—Termino –Preston.

—Y por favor, recuerden que mañana iremos al templo de al lado.

—¡No!

Todos voltearon a ver a Preston, con expresión como si estuviera loco. Al ver a Dipper y Pacifica los niños suspiraron aliviados y se acercaron a ellos.

—Hola tía Paz hola tío Dip.

—Hola niños ¿Les gusto el recorrido?

—Si… mucho ¿Y a ustedes?

—Nos encantó.

Los 3 niños y Dipper, con una muy obvia expresión de falsedad en su rostro.

—Bueno entonces vamos al hotel, deben estar cansados –Paz.

—Si.

Los 3 niños se pusieron firmes, contentos de que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia y empezaron a correr, con los otros turistas, hacia el hotel. Pacífica y Dipper los siguieron caminando lentamente y tomados de la mano aunque sin perderlos de vista.

—Estoy muerta, ya quiero llegar, tomar un masaje, un baño caliente, descansar.

—Sí, cariño por cierto.

Pacifica le sonrió apretando la mano de Dipper con fuerza, con una sonrisa que normalmente le indicaba a Dipper mucha diversión.

—Y más te vale que hagas lo mismo porque te espera mucha actividad esta noche, mi amor.

—Ha… cariño.

—¿Si?

—No voy a poder.

Pacifica se quedó boquiabierta, ¿Dipper estaba rechazando tener sexo con ella?

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Si bueno… es que… hay algo que no te dije de las habitaciones, no tuve tiempo.

10 minutos después.

—Vamos a dormir con tía Paz y tío Dip, vamos a dormir con tía Paz y tío Dip, vamos a dormir con tía Paz y tío Dip.

Los niños cantaban saltando al unísono en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, Pacifica fulminaba a Dipper con la mirada y este no sabía dónde meterse para evitar su mirada.

—¡Muy bien silencio!

Los 3 niños dejaron de saltar. Pacifica abrió la maleta de los niños y puso sus pijamas sobre la cama.

—Dipper y yo vamos a ir a comprar algo para cenar, ustedes tomen un baño y cámbiense. Quien no lo haga… —Sonrió— No tendrá pizza.

—¡Sí!

Pacifica tomo la mano de Dipper caminando hacia la entrada, salieron y al cerrar la puerta Pacifica suspiro recargándose contra la puerta.

—Ha cariño.

—No me hables, si no estuviera de muy buen humor ya te habría tirado por el barandal.

—Entonces estas de buen humor.

Pacifica sonrió cuando Dipper se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura, besándola en los labios.

—Si de muy buen humor.

—Con todo lo que cogiste del tesoro no me extraña.

En ese momento Pacifica se puso como tomate.

—Como ra…

—¿Creías que no me iba a fijar que desapareció mi linterna reductora?

Pacifica sintió un pequeño tirón y no hizo nada para evitar que Dipper sacara la linterna de su pantalón.

—Te lo iba a mostrar cuando ya estuviéramos en la habitación.

—Jajaja lo sé, ¿Cuánto sacaste?

—Pues.

Metió la mano su bolsillo y saco una bolsita completamente llena de piedrecitas del grosor de guisantes.

—Supongo que suficiente.

—Esa es mi chica.

Acaricio el rostro de Pacifica y se besaron de nuevo, hasta que escucharon risas, voltearon para ver a una pareja entrando a otra habitación y Pacifica se pus roja.

—Creo que mejor hacemos esto en el cuarto –Pacifica.

—Los niños.

—Si –Suspiro— tendremos que esperarnos al crucero.

—Oye de todas maneras podemos divertirnos, ya sé que hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

En otra habitación, Priscila con una gran sonrisa salía de la ducha, sobre la cama Preston aun vestido y desarreglado contaba y separaba varias joyas.

—¿Y bien cuánto es? ¿Suficiente para pagar las deudas?

—Casi pero quizás pueda llevarlas al casino del...

—Y perderás como siempre, desde que ese maldito triangulo apareció nuestra suerte nos abandonó ¿No recuerdas?

—Mujer, la suerte no siempre puede…

—Además ¿Cómo le harías para explicar que apuestas con pedazos de oro y joyas en vez de efectivo o crédito?

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero existe otra forma de conseguir lo que necesitamos.

—¿Cuál?

—Bueno, esos locos de los gemelos, los viejos, estaban buscando algo en ese templo.

—Si me di cuenta.

—Bien, habrá otro recorrido de esto en las otras dos islas que visitaremos, otros dos templos –Preston sonrió— Otros dos tesoros.

—Muy bien y ¿Cómo le haremos para llevárnoslo?

—Compraremos bolsas de basura y las llevaras en tu bolso.

Priscila solo levanto las manos en un gesto de exasperación y volvió al baño.

En el bosque, Wendy preparaba un campamento, Stan miraba varias joyas que robo y Ford trabajaba en su computadora aunque con varios gestos molestos.

—Y bueno ¿No iremos a la aldea? —Mabel.

—Haaa… el jefe decide. —Wendy.

—No iremos, aun no terminamos aquí –Ford.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué otra cosa vamos a hacer?

—Hay algunas partes del templo que quiero visitar, pero de la parte exterior, debemos darnos prisa mañana si queremos terminar antes de que nos vayamos de la isla.

—Pero pero pero… Wendy apóyame tu siempre quieres divertirte. Darte una escapada y una noche de chicas ¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento Mabel, me gustaría pero la última vez que lo hice estos 2 acabaron con una pierna rota y después yo tuve el triple de trabajo.

Mabel suspiro sentándose fastidiada y envidiando a Dipper que seguramente en ese momento estaba en el cuarto de hotel pasando buenos tiempos con su mujer… a no ser, Mabel sonrió recordando, ellos tenían que cuidar a los niños.

En el hotel, los niños sentados en el suelo con Dipper y Pacifica detrás de ellos, en el sillón y abrazados, viendo una película.

"Hay mi familia, oiga mi gente, canten a coro nuestra canción."

—Vez, te dije que podíamos divertirnos con ellos.

—Cállate.

Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica ya que noto su voz quebrada y sonrió abrazándola con ternura.

—¿Estas llorando amor?

—Cállate Pines… y no te atrevas a encender la luz.

Dipper beso su frente mientras con su mano libre ponía a reproducir otra película.

En el templo, una figura solitaria caminaba por los pasillos del templo, lentamente, hasta que se detuvo mirando los mapas que los niños habían dejado en el suelo, los tomo todos y saco un celular en el que solo escribió "Problemas".

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Realmente ni me he podido fijar cuanto tiempo paso desde la última actualización, solo sé que fue demasiado lo lamento s.

Espero que el siguiente capítulo este más rápido, no pienso abandonar la historia, solo digamos que tengo la excusa de que mi familia es más grande que la última vez que actualice.

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, próximo capítulo, fanservice de parejas y comedia.

Nos vemos!


End file.
